recoje y repara mi corazon
by tere-chan
Summary: sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, aparece itachi¡¡¡ itasaku
1. Chapter 1

espero q les guste sakura y todos los de la edad tienen 15 ella es medico 

disclaimer: naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen TT aclaraciones/pensamiento/ - narracion-

-Pq a mi? pq ahora, tenias q ser tan cruel? tenias q serlo?

Las lagrimas corrian por su cara formando 2 rios de tristeza, dolor y desepcion. Los ojos anteriormente verdes, estaban rojos de tanto llorar

Ella no entendia cm pudieron ser tan crueles? esq no tenian sentimientos?  
q no eran sus amigos? cm le hizieron algo tan...tan ruines, nada,nada le abia dolido tanto cm aquello,nada, ni cuando sasuke la ignoraba ni cuando se fue, esto era, la verdad,lo peor q le abian hecho y tnb lo ultimo.

Pq?- solloso una vez mas

(( Flash Back ))

Sakura caminaba feliz por la calle, hoy serian 2 meses desde q sasuke y ella pololeaban (N/A:eran novios)q podia salir mal? al doblar la esquina para llegar al Ichikaru´ramen (N/A:asi se escribe?)vio algo q la dejo petrificada, todos estaban alli, todos felices, naruto gritaba, hinata sonreia, kiba hablaba cn akamaru, kakashi-sensei leia, asuma-sensei fumaba, shikamaru veia las nubes, lee y gai-sensei hablaban, seguro algo cn la juventud, sasuke e ino se besaban.

Tenia ganas de correr, de huir y no volver, todos los veian, pq no los separaban?  
q no sabian ya q ella era su novia? desde cuando la engañaban? y ellos desde cuando lo sabian? pq no le contaron? no era ino su mejor amiga?no era naruto su mejor amigo?  
entonses, pq no le desian? pq la engañaron?queria corre, pero no lo aria, queria llorar,  
pero niuna lagrima surcaria su cara delante de ellos, seria fuerte,autosufisiente, independiente no lloraria por falso amor o almenos por parte de él.

sak:Q es esto?- pregunto sacando la rabia a flote sas: Sakura q bueno q llegas- suelta a ino- tenemos q hablar, ven

Ella le siguio sin esfuerzo, este estaba en no romper a llorar.Se alejaron de todos, hasta una esquina, en q los demas chicos no pudieran ver ni escuchar, esto seria duro.

sas:Sakura, termino cntigo, pero yo...-fue cortado por Sakura

sak: Desde cuando me engañas? quiero saber la verdad

sas: Desde siempre- la miro friamente

sak: Y ellos desde cuando lo saben?- dijo refiriendose a los 9 novatos cn sus senseis y al grupo de gai-sensei junto a el mismo

sas: Desde smp tnb- dijo despacio

sak: Pq? si no me querias pq? - pregunto apunto de llorar / no no lo are he de ser fuerte/  
sas: Una apuesta, me pagarian si estaba cntigo 2 meses

sak: Qn? - pregunto cn voz casi inudible

sas: unos enfermeros del hospital - la miro cn algo de compación sabiendo q devia dolerle, ella nunca devio enterarse de nada segun el plan.  
sak: enfermeros?- pregunto incredula

sas: ehh...-desvio la mirada

sak: no fueron enfermeros verdad? si alguna vez tubiste algo de compacion por mi, q sea algo de amistad, dime la verdad

sas: Yo... fueron unos chicos de un pub, dijeron q te conosian-él sabia perfectamente todo lo q ella queria a esas personas

sak:ya veo...dime,ellos...qns sabian de la apuesta?  
sas...  
sak:responde¡ -grito enojada

sas: todos

sak:qns son todos?-pregunto al vorde de las lagrimas

sas:...todos...el grupo 7,8,10, el de gai...los senseis tnb, shizune, los enfermeros/as del hospital y los del Ichikaru´s ramen

sak: ya veo...y dime cuanto vale mi corazon?  
sas: sakura...yo.  
sak: dime¡  
sas: bueno, 10.000 pesos (N/A: pondria yenes pero nose la relacion entre yenes y pesos)  
sak: ya veo...-dijo soltando lagrimas y caminando a algun lugar solitario

(( Fin Flash Back))

No queria estar allí,no queria vivir, en un parde horastodo su mundo cayó por un presipicio,  
estaba sola, en qn confiar ya? q le quedaba ya? sus padres abian muerto, no tenia amigos y si quedaba alguno, cm saberlo? ya nada le ataba a konoha, no tenia rasones para quedarse, las tenia para irse, le pediria a Tsunade q le diera permiso para irse de la villa, se seco las lagrimas y fue al despacho de la gondaime.

Tsu: sakura estas bn?- pregunto al ver rojos sus ojos sak:... nesesito pedirle un favor, tsunade-sama - dijo despacio

tsu: si claro, dime, de q trata?  
sak: esq...quiero... salir de konoha durante un tmp indeterminado

tsu: y eso?- pregunto curiosa y a la vez triste de verla en aquella facha sak: esq...- le conto lo susedido

tsu: bn puedo mandarte a alguna parte.  
sak: no,no yo se a donde quiero ir- dijo cn voz entrecotada por el llanto tsu: a donde?- pregunto curiosa por la reaccion

sak:a la montaña de katara - dijo desidida

tsu: allí? pero...- su sorpresa y miedo fueron evidentes

sean buenos/as porfavor dejen reviewid(creo q se escribe asi nunca me lo metere)


	2. los perdono

gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviewid¡animan mucho¡  
bueno aqui va la 2a parte de mi fic, espero q les guste¡ sakura y los de la edad tienen 15

disclaimer: ni naruto, ni sakura ni itachi ni ningun personaje me pertenece TT

aclaracione// pensamiento/  
- narración -

resumen: sasuke engaña a sakura cn ino todos lo sabian nadie abre la boca hasta q ella se entera (no crean q dejare tan mal a todos)

Tsu: allí?...pero-su sorpresa y miedo fueron evidentes sak: allí viven familiares mios, mi padre era de aquel clan tsu: en...enserio?- Tsunade la miro impresionada e incredula- pero...a mi... nunca ubiese imaginado... nadie me contó aquello... el unico...pero el nunca se caso...y solo abia uno de aquel clan...cm es posible? él...él era.  
sak: Ryu Osakada, mi padre (N/A:no soy buena para los nombres lo notaron)  
tsu: vaya... no sabia q se abia casado.  
sak: y no lo hizo, él nunca se casó cn mi madre, Tsunade-sama tsu: bueno... supongo q puedes ir cn tu familia, pero ellos saben q existes? tu nunca saliste de konoha, no para vivir y nasiste aquí.  
sak: no, bueno ellos no lo saben, pero mi padre me dejo un pergamino para q me identificaran tsu: aun asi es muy peligroso... esta bn, supongo q iras igual,pero vuelve si?deves dejar tu banda(N/A: asi se le dice?)no puedes salir cm ninja sak: si tome la banda tsu: vuelve, si?- lo ultimo lo dijo cm suplica sak:...yo...esta bn volvere cuando este lista tsu: cuando planeas partir?- su mirada reflejaba tristesa, y esq esas montañas quedaban tan lejos¡ y claro estaba q no podrian comunicarse mientras estubiese allá sak: pensaba hacerlo hoy mismo, demo ya esta anocheciendo (N/A: tomen en cuenta el tmp q estubo llorando)asiq partire mañana en la mañana y cm quieron ebitar noches a la interperie.  
quiero q nadie sepa de esto, nadie, porfavor- lo ultimo lo dijo cm una suplica tsu: esta bn, ven pequeña -dijo mientras le daba un tierno abraso de despedida- recuerda q puedes volver cuando desees,adios sak: adios tsunade-sama

Sakura hizo una reverencia y salio a su casa. Caminaba lento, desp de todo no abia apuro alguno antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa, sintio muchas presensias delante de ella (la casa),las reconosio rapidamente,eran naruto, kakashi, shikamaru, chouji, asuma, hinata, shino kiva, kurenai, tenten, lee, neji, gai,(N/A: media lista XD) todos, dio media vueltapara irse,  
aun no queria enfrentarlos, no queria saber lo q le dirian, no tenian excusa,pero sabia tnb q ellos ( o al menos naruto) no se irian hasta haber hablado o intentado hablar cn ella, tarde o temprano tendria q enfrentarlos, no valia la pena escapar, ademas era de cobarde / seguro q es por eso q sasuke nunca me quiso, ino smp fue mas valiente/ unas lagrimas corrieron por su cara otra vez, se seco las lagrimas y se preparo mentalmente para enfrentarlos, esta seria una de la peores peleas q libraria, pero nunca mas dura cm la q tubo cn sasuke esta mañana

sak: q hacen aquí?- dijo cn la voz mas fria q pudo al doblar la esquina nar: sakura-chan.  
sak: ahora es sakura-chan? cm te atrves despues de todo lo q me hiciste? para uds soy haruno-san - dijo lo mas fria q pudo hin: no...nosotros venimos...a..a explicar.  
sak: nada -corto de forma fria- no tienen nada q explicar, creo q lo entiendo lo suficiente- lo dijo de forma cortante y fria lo q inpresiono a todos ten: sakura no queriamos hacerte daño - hablo por todos sak: pero lo hicieron nar: somos tus amigos.  
sak: de ser mis amigos me lo abrian dicho shi: esto es muy problematico,no queriamos q te hirieran, sasuke dijo q si no lo sabias nada te doleria, todo estaria bn sak:y supongo q uds no contaban cnq me enterara, claro, pero q estupidos q son, q no saben q las mentiras smp se saben? y todos cayeron ante el juego de sasuke, ni el genio Nara se salvo¡  
shino: haruno-san, sabesmos q no podemos esperar q nos perdones asi nada mas, sabemos q el daño q te hicimos fue muy grande, demo deviamos desirte, queriamos q supieras la vdd nar: sakura-chan, nunca, jamas estube de a cuerdo cn sasuke,demo, si él terminaba cntigo sn q tu supieras nada, todo saldria mejor a q si te enterabas, cm ahora, no queriamos q te hiriera,  
queriamos q lo olvidaras, nunca, jamas quisimos herirte¡ - dijo despacio y desesperado-  
porfavor, perdonanos sak: no pueden esperar q lo olvide todo de la noche a la mañana, demo, creo q podemos volver a empesar.../pero ahora q lo recuerdo... me voy.../ de todas formas supongo q intentaron parar al Uchiha - dijo es apellido cn despresio y dolor y al mismo tp mas aliviada de q ellos no estubiesen de a cuerdo nar: ENSERIO¡ - gritó feliz, todos sonrieron más aliviados -entonces mañana iremos al Ichikaru´s Ramen, y ya deven estar cerrando dattebayo¡  
sak: no- dijo cortante- yo me voy de konoha mñn en la mñn, lo siento, pero no puedo ir - todos abrieron los ojos cm platos muy sorprendidos lee: es una misión?- pregunto no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta sak: no, la verdad esq me voy hasta nose cuando, por lo menos hasta olvidar al Uchiha y a la Yamanaka - dijo cn desprecio las ultimas palabras, cm si quemaran nar: a...a donde?- pregunto muy triste el rubio sak: no es muy importante kak: claro q es importante sakura, eras mi alumna y se q muchas veces te deje de lado, ahora nesesitas apoyoy he de dartelo, quiero dartelo - dijo abriendo por primera vez la boca sak:...bueno...veran cuando me vaya lo más seguro esq no pueda entablar comunicación cn nadie asiq no es de real importancia donde este - trató de q dejaran el tema gai: bueno, estas en la flor de la juventud y no hay q desperdiciar la ultima noche juntos¡  
- dijo alegre el extravagante profesor a lo q su alunmo predilecto dejo maravillado por ser "tan guay"  
kiv: si sakura, devemos hacerte una despedida¡  
sak: eh? ahora? - pregunto confundida nar: el perruno tiene razon dattebayo, pero donde la hacemos?  
nej: lo más seguro esq si le pedimos al señor del Ichikaru´s Ramen q nos deje hoy estar hasta más tarde nos deje, naruto es un cliente demasiado frecuente y eso ayuda mucho - dicho y echo naruto tomó a sakura de la mano, partiendo todos a su destino

Todos llegaron al Ichikaru´s Ramen y cm dijo naruto estaban cerrando, demo...

nar: viejo no cierres dattebayo¡esq queremos hacerle una despedida a sakura-chan, ya ves q se va y tenemos q hacer algo en despedida dattebayo¡  
(N/A: nose cm se llama ni el ni la joven, a demas q rayos es ella de él? su hija, empleada q)  
viejo: esta bn... pero deveras pagarme más por la hora¡  
nar: yo no tengo tanta plata dattebayo¡ - grito triste y enojado viejo: mmmmm te los cobro por algunos vales gratis q tienes nar:...ok

Y asi se paso la noche, entre risas y lagrimas hasta q...sasuke aparesió...

fin capitulo¡

espero q les aya gustado¡

agradecimientos:

marion-asakura:no te preocupes, aquí ves q no lo hicieron por malos(claro, ahora son idiotas,  
pero no encontraba la forma de q ella quedase mal mal sin q ellos quedasen mal)  
gracias por tu reviewid¡  
-1´0r3´n- : jejeje ya lo actualice (sino no lo ubieses leido nnU)aunq nose q tan pronto pueda volver a actualisarlo,gracias por el reviewid¡  
Nukire: q bueno q te guste¡ si, fueron muy crueles..gracias por tu reviewid¡  
Arwon: q bueno q te guste¡( anda ansiosa? pero si ya sabes cm sigue¡) gracias por tu reviewid¡  
shiho-haibara :gracias¡ a mi tnb me gusta mucho la pareja itasaku¡(cm es sasuke? aun no me creo q traicionara a konoha, me da rabia deveria ser bueno¡)gracias por tu reviewid¡  
Nadeshico-Uchiha:jajajaj en este cap lo leiste, bueno los deje cm idiotas uu no queria...jejeje no creo q deje a la mitad este fic a noser q me valla muuyy mal gracias por el reviewid¡  
kimara-ro-ro: ya lo subi¡jejeje me apure arto pa q lo leay ojalá te guste¡ anda trata de q no te castigen¡ gracias por tu reviewid¡  
nutri: si creo q quedo corto y este cap tnb...el proximo va a ser más largo lo prometo¡y creeme sakura sera recompensada, pero mmaaaaaassss adelante, gracias por tu reviewid¡  
aidmon: espero q este cap tnb te guste¡ gracias por tu reviewid¡ 


	3. medico o ninja?

gomen¡ si, no separe los dialogos (veran yo no tengo mucha memoria, hay qns disen q nisiquiera tengo...)anda espero ahora acordarme¡ sino tirenme las orejas¡ 

disclaimer:ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece TT

aclaraciones/pensamientos/  
-narración-  
resumen: sakura fue traicionada, los chicos explican el pq de sus acciones ella los perdona y la van a hacer una despedida pues se va, llega sasuke...

Y asi se paso la noche, entre risas y lagrimas hasta q...sasuke aparesió.  
sas: q hacen todos reunidos?- pregunto abrasado a ino

**sak**: nada -dijo desviando la vista del abraso de quienes alguna ves fueron su novio y mejor amiga **nar**: veras sasuke lo q pasa esq...- resibe un muy fuerte codazo de parte de neji, a lo q sasuke mira curioso

**nej**: hoy hinata-sama recibio una buena noticia y estamos celebrandolo- dijo a sabiendas de q sakura no queria q sasuke se enterara de su partida

**ino**: q recibio una buena noticia, lo celebran y no nos llaman? aber hinata cuenta q pasó?  
**hin**: pu.pues...mi pa.padre ...me de..dejo celebrar mi..cumpleaños- dijo nerviosa por la mentira demo saviendo q era lo mejor

**ino**: q tu cumpleaños? pero si aun falta mucho tmp¡  
**shi**: si veras hinata es la heredera cm sabras y es algo importante q se deside hacer cn tmp, q problematico explicar / o mentir, definitivamente eso nunca me agrado/  
**sas**: bueno cm sea me da igual, mañana tengo una mision importante, es mejor q me valla a dormir ino vienes o te quedas?- pregunto cariñosamente, a lo q sakura desvió la mirada inundada por las lagrimas mientras apretaba los puños

**ino**: he? me quedare un ratito

**sas**: esta bn te veo mañana en la mañana- le da un beso tierno (N/A: no me gusta poner esto demo.  
es nesesario...)haciendo q sakura caminase en direccion al baño, a pasar unos minutos en el pasado un tmp sakura sale del baño cn un intento de sonrisa y diciendo q lo mejor era q se fuera a dormir pues tenia q levantarse temprano, todos se despidieron de ella cn abrasos y lagrimas diciendo q la irian a ver si o si mañana en la mañana,lo q hacia q ino se perdiera en el espacio,  
sakura sale del Ichikaru´s ramen, siente q alguien la sigue

**sak**: qn es? sal ya¡  
**ino**: sakura, soy yo

**sak**: q quieres? - la miro cn desprecio, asco,tristesa y desepión

**ino**: sakura...yo...no queria herirte.  
**sak**: callate, tu eres uno de los seres mas asquerosos cnq me e topado en mi vida, ni a orochimaru lo odie tanto, dijiste ser mi amiga, me apuñalaste por la espalda¡ yo jamas te engañe,smp q pude te protegi y tu...eres lo peor, espero no tener q volverte a ver en mi vida¡  
**ino**: sakura...yo lo siento -dijo mientras las lagrimas acudian a sus ojos

**sak**: un "lo siento" no cura las heridas q me hiciste yamanaka a y cuando te dirijas a mi llamame por el apellido, mis amigas o conocidos a qns acepto me llaman por el nombre, no quiero q nadie piense q somos algo mas q conosidas- se da vuelta y se va mientras las lagrimas acudian a sus ojos

Al día siguiente sakura llegaba a las puertas de konoha, vio a todos sus amigos allí, se despidio de forma rapida, pero cariñosa, adiaba las despedidas, tenia q ir rapido si queria llegar antes de 1 semana a su destino.

Entre salto y salto llego a un pueblo al atardecer entro a una posada para alojar pidio una piesa,  
a media noche se levantó, no podia dormir salió al patio y vio a un bulto, al hasercarse, se dio cuenta de q era una persona q estaba herida

**sak**: qn eres? pq estas asi?- pregunto acercandose al desconosido este la miró e intentó levantarse, pero, causa de su devilidad y heridas, cae- no te muevas, te curare- dicho esto se levanto y le llevo a su habitación y al encender la luz, vio su cara- eh¡...pero si tu eres... Uchiha Itachi/ no puede ser, yo soy una ninja, devo matarlo, demo, esta herido y mientras no tenga la banda... y soy medico antes de ninja?o ninja antes de medico?devo, matarlo o curarlo?...esta herido, en la condición q se encuentra no podrá pelear o defenderse siquiera, atacarlo es de cobarde, o de alguien q aprobecha la situación cn inteligencia?... yo no le atacare, seria cobardia...demo soy ninja y cuando él este bn no tendre posibilidades contra él...soy medico o ninja?...medico.../ una voz interrumpe sus confusos pensamientos

**ita**: q tanto miras?- pregunto cn voz vaja y entrecortada, le costaba respirar

**sak**:eh? asi lo siento estaba distraida- sonrio y empezo a curarlo- venga hombre dime q te paso

**ita**: nada- dijo de forma cortante y fria dando a entender q no queria preguntas

Sakura le sacó la bata de akatsuki y la polera(N/A: baba)luego cn un paño mojado comenzo a limpiarle las heridas/ vaya tiene los musculos bn formados...es buen ninja/pensó sonrojamdose en el acto, cm itachi tenia los ojos cerrados no vio nada / se parece mucho a sasuke-kun/  
unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos callendo en el pecho de itachi, este abrió los ojos

**ita**: pq lloras?-preguntó friamente

**sak**: je esq me he acordado de algo q no devia - dijo sollosando y tratando de esbosar q sea, una pequeña sonrisa

**ita **/hace nada sonreia, ahora llora q rara, llorar es de deviles/ Llorando lo unico q lograras será recordar más la razón por la q llorabas - dijo cn los ojos cerrados

**sak**:llore o no smp lo recuerdo, pero lo olvidare, por eso me voy - dijo sollosando aun

**ita**: huyes?  
**sak**: puedes desirle cm quieras, da igual, no me importa- dijo dejando de llorar

**ita**: solo los deviles huyen

**sak**: si, smp he sido devil, de corazón y cuerpo y mi corazón esta vez no resistió - bajo la mirada cn tristesa, Itachi la miro cn algo de curiosidad

**ita**: a q te refieres cn corazón? - pregunto cn la mirada fria al igual q su voz

**sak**: eh? si veras mi novio...-sus ojos fueron nuevamente inundados por las lagrimas

**ita**:no es nesesario q me cuentes

**sak**: je supongo q no te interesa, perdón por incomodarte

**ita**: fui yo qn pregunto -dijo mirandola-a lo q voy es q puedes contarmelo si quieres, no es nesesario tampoco q lo agas

**sak**:eh? gracias -dijo sonriendo -... bueno...esq veras yo tenia un novio, pero el nunca me quiso, sabes? yo era solo una apuesta, al mismo tmp salia cn mi "mejor amiga" y casi toda konoha lo sabia, te... te lo im..imaginas?-sollosaba-todos mis amigos lo sabian -sus sollosos se hicieron mas fuertes- igual se q ellos no me lo dijieron por mi bn, sesupone q yo no me enterara/pq le cuento todo esto/ -por más q lo intentaba no se tranquilisaba sino todo lo contrario

**ita**:aunq sus intenciones eran buenas, devieron desirtelo / pq respondo a una niña llorona?../

Sakura termino de vendarle las heridas...

**sak**: oye tienes q descansar, tienes hambre? -dejó de llorar (N/A: asi se hace¡ no llores por un falso amor)  
**ita**: estoy bn

**sak**: eres fuerte,demo...tienes q dejar tu orgullode lado, hace un rato escuche a tu estomago-  
trató de no reir

**ita**:si ya sabias q tenia hambra... pq preguntaste?  
**sak**: ug? la verdad...nose -sonrio ante la ultima palabra

**ita**: dime...a donde vas/ nose pq pregunte despues de todo no me interesa/  
**sak**: voy con unos familiares,je aunq nose cm me reciban, nisiquiera sé si lo agan

**ita: **ya veo, aun asi vas?  
**sak**:sí bueno esq yo estube enamorada mucho tmp de ese chico y fui amiga de ino durante bastante tmp, me duele mucho lo q me hicieron / pq le sigo cotando? es un asesino/  
_**inner**_: q pasa si esta muuuuyyyy guapo¡  
**ita**: y...cm se llama ese chico/ nose pq la hace llorar si su sonrisa es mucho más bonita/  
**sak**: eh? bueno...el es...Uchiha sasuke -dijo bajando la cabeza

**ita**: ya veo /estupido hermano pequeño/  
**sak**: voy a buscar comida, tengo algunas cosas en mi mochila, aquí esta -saca unos panes con queso (N/A: me encanta el queso¡ .)-toma- le ayuda a sentarse y le da el pan- espero q te guste

Itachi comió silenciosamente, luego sakura le ayudo a acostarse y ambos durmieron, itachi en la cama y sakura en una silla...

FIN CAPITULO¡

espero q les aya gustado n.n agradecimientos:

**Arli-chan**: q bueno q te aya gustado...opino igual q tu esa es la peor soledad TT espero q este captnb te guste¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura**: jejeje aquí ves a itachi¡ lo malo esq...no mejor te dejo metida pa los proximos cap nn q mala soy jejjejeje espero q este cap te guste¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **: si pero creo q quedaron cm imbesiles TT esa no era mi intención...TT si creo q me acordare de separar sino tirenme las orejas¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**nadeshiko-uchiha**: aquí aparese itachi¡ jejeje bueno sakura nolo mata pq aun lo ama, eso no es algo facil de olvidar...pero a ino...si yo la mato, si supe q sasuke aparecio (no tengo plata para comprar el manga TT TT)gracias por tu review¡  
**aidmoon**: espero q te guste¡ la verdad esq pensé en ponerlo más en la despedida, pero no estaba segura de cm hacerlo, de todas formas creo q quedo bn la parte de sakura e ino gracias por tu review¡  
**Arwon**: ves? le hize algunos cambios, si creo acordarme de separar los dialogos uu y este cap salió más largo verdad? bueno no mucho pero algo más si nn gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro**: hay q estudiar mucho, creeme mucho TT y no es algo de aqrado para mi TT jejejeje en este cap no dejo tan metida, pero en fin...espero q igual te guste¡ gracias por considerarla una buena historia espero poder seguirla asi nn gracias por tu review¡  
**shiho-haibara**: si lose y pido disculpas por no separar los dialogos... y gracias por responder mi pregunta¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**sakura waters**: gracias¡ espero q este cap te guste¡ gracias por tu review¡


	4. por fin la montaña¡¡¡

siiiii ya bamos en el 4° cap¡ jejejeje 

disclaimer: naruto NO es mio, ni lo sera TT

aclaraciones/pensamientos/  
-narración-

**resumen**: sakura y sasuke abian pololeado 2 meses sakura se entera de q sasuke salia cn ino a sus espaldas, todos lo sabian, ella se va de konoha, encuentra a un tipo herido, era itachi, lo cura y...

* * *

Itachi comió silenciosamente, luego sakura le ayudo a acostarse y ambos durmieron, itachi en la cama y sakura en una silla...

a la mañana siguiente, sakura despierta y ve a itachi durmiendo

**sak**/ se ve tierno, no puedo creer q sea un asesino de rango S, se tan inofensivo/  
**ita**: no me gusta q me miren tanto- sakura se sobresalta al notar q esta despierto y mirandola no muy feliz

**sak**: lo...lo siento -se sonrojo- ten, come - le pasa un pan cn...queso¡  
**ita**: pq cuidas de mi?-pregunto mirando a otra parte- soy un asesino de rango S, exiliado de konoha, mate a mi clan, al clan q pertenecia sasuke...-fue cortado

**sak**: medico -dijo tranquila,a lo q itachi miro sorprendido, lo q corrigio rapidamente poniendo cara fria

**ita**:medico?  
**sak**: si, soy medico, yo curo a las personas, ahora mismo no me importa si eres ninja o no,si eres bueno o no, hay muchas personas q dicen ser buenas, pero hacen mucho daño, ves? yo curo y a lo de sasuke, q va cn lo q le pase

**ita**: podria matarte -dijo aun desconsertado, demo so voz y cara eran frias

**sak**: si eso supongo - dijo sin interes-pero, la verdad esq no me importa mucho, ya q no tengo nada q me ate a este mundo -itachi se sorprendio mucho, si era solo una niña, o casi

**ita**: a q te refieres? - dijo ocultando nuevamente su sorpresa

**sak**: bueno... no tengo nada, los amigos q tenia los perdone demo, perdonar no es olvidar, no puedo confiar en ellos,la confiansa es muy dificil de mantener es dificil de crearla por asi desir, per es muy facil de destruir y volver a formarla...cuesta demasiado, no tengo padres ni parientes conosidos, por ello,si tuviera miedo a la muerte me defenderia, demo no es asi yo vivo muerta, comprendes?  
**ita**: entonses, busca una razon para vivir

**sak**: si, creo q es por ello, q inconsientemente voy a esa montaña, a buscar parientes

**ita**: a q montaña?- pregunto ocultando su curiosidad

**sak**: a la montaña katara - sonrio

**ita**: allí? demo...-no se molesto en esconder su sorpresa, o tal vez fue q era demasiada

**sak**: si, bueno, allí viven mis familiares -dijo más seria

**ita**: tu dijiste q...-lo volvieron a cortar (N/A: alguien va a tener q educarla -.-u)  
**sak**: yo dije q no sabia cm me recibirian, y no lo se, ni siquiera creo q sepan q existo

**ita**: entonses ellos podrian matarte sin saber qn eres no?  
**sak**: sip

**ita**: y aun asi vas?  
**sak**: sip

**ita**: esta loca?  
**sak**: puede ser

**ita**: te acompaño -sakura le miró sorprendida

**sak**: eh?no, claro q no, correras peligro

**ita**: sip

**sak**: puedes morir¡  
**ita**: sip

**sak**: no tiene sentido, te mataran, es lo más seguro¡  
**ita**: oye, no me ofendas, soy fuerte sabes? -dijo cn un dejo de broma en sus ojos

**sak**: no lo dudo, demo no es el asunto, por lo demas pq me acompararias? q te lleva a eso?  
- pregunto curiosa

**ita**:oye, sere un asesino, sere frio, mate a todo mi clan si, pero mal agradecido no soy, eso nunca -dijo despacio, a esto sakura sonrio / su sonrisa es muy bonita, no, no he de pensar tales tonterias, bah de todas formas, cm vaya a la montaña katara morira, y asi no podre agradecerle/ y q esperamos encontrar allí?

**sak**: hummm, no lo se, no me importa, son mi familia, comprendes? -dijo pensativa

**ita**: vas a tu muerte, dudo q te ayuden -dijo seguro

**sak**: si bueno, tengo un pergamino, y si no sirve no me importa

**ita**: no puedo dejarte ir -sakura le mira sorprendida - si vas lo más seguro esq mueras, y muerta no te puedo agradecer

**sak**: ya veo, estas desidido a pagarme de alguna forma no?  
**ita**: claro

**sak**: mmmmm dejame ver...no creo q puedas hacer algo, no nesesito nada, tomalo cm un favor,y si aun asi quieres agradecerme lo aras cuando puedas -sonrio

**ita**:si vas tan devil cm estas te mataran antes de q los puedas ver,te acompañare, si te reciben bn te dejo, y si no te ayudo a escapar para q no te maten, ese sera mi agradecimiteno

**sak**: si... yo...esta bn -sonrio insegura

**ita**:demoraremos al meno una semana en llegar

**sak**: si lo se, entonses lo aras? tu lo dijiste es una semana y... yo solo te cure unas pequeñas heridas - sabiendo q mentia en lo de pequeñas

**ita**: sabes q de no averme curado, lo más seguro esq estubiera muerto

**sak**: creo q exageras, tuviste bastante perdida de sangre, demo las heridas no eran profundas -  
desvió la mirada

**ita**: eres demaciado humilde, noté q pusiste medisina en mis panes, pq no me la diste asi nada más?  
**sak**: eso lo sabe cualquiera, esta medicina no se puede dar sin comida, y no te dije pq no sabia cm reaccionarias

**ita**: pude haber pensado q era veneno

**sak**: de aber querido q murieses te abria rematado anoche, no creees? -sonrió dulcemente -oye ahora q lo pienso, ayer no me respondiste pq estas asi, y no digas q nada pq no te creere

**ita: **unos ANBU´S de konoha me tomaron por sorpresa

**sak**: ya veo, bueno,lo mejor esq duermas, yo ire a conseguir buena comida si?  
**ita**: has cm quieras -dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama, sakura salió y busco trabajo cm camarera pues las heridas de itachi tardarian cm 1 semana en curarse.

Y asi pasó la semana,sakura cuidaba de itachi, este de vez en cuando despertaba en la noche y vez q lo hacia la escuchaba llorar durante horas y horas, al mismo tmp q cuidaba de él, este tmp les sirvió para conoserse, aunq no lo admitieran, más por parte de itachi q de sakura, les gustaba estar al lado del otro, pero sabian q pronto tendrian q separarse. una mañana en q itachi ya estaba bn

**ita**: ya estoy bn -dijo mientras se paraba

**sak**: sí, lo se, demo no deves apresurar el proceso, lo mejor esq descanses un poco más

**ita**: es aburrido-trató de q su alegato pasara desapersibido, cm un comentario, pero al ver la sonrisa de sakura supo q no funcionó

**sak**: anda, si prometes quedarte en cama dos días más te comprare cartas si?(N/A: para jugar)  
**ita**: esta bn -suspiro

**sak**: anda no te enojes, desp te llevo a alguna parte divertida -sonrio

**ita**: no me trates cm a un niño

**sak**: jejejje lo siento

**ita**: mmmm - se explayo (N/A: noten mi ironia)luego de 2 días

**sak**: vamos¡ -sonrio a lo q itachi desvió la mirada

**ita**: a q se deve esa energia tan repentina?  
**sak**: eh? bueno esq voy a estar más lejos de konoha, eso ahora mismo me hace bn -se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas q inmediatamente empezarón a derramarse por su cara, ella se las limpio con la muñeca

**ita**: deverias dejar de llorar por esa tonteria -dijo el señor sensibilidad (N/A: ironia otra vez)  
**sak**: si, lo siento -dijo muy dolida por el pasado -sera mejor q partamos -intento sonreir, intento

Llevaban un par de horas saltando de árbol en árbol, casi no hablaban y si lo hacian era para desidir por donde era mejor ir, lo q, de vez en cuando, acarreaba algunas pequeñas discuciones algo asi cm " es por allí" "no es por alla" "yo conosco más fuera de konoha q tu" "yo me he estudiado todos los mapas" " es por allí" " q no¡" (N/A: si es raro imaginar a itachi en una discución tan...tonta)se detubieron a almorzar cerca de un río, sakura cocinó...

**sak**: te gusta? -sonrio

**ita**: hmp sak: ...es un si o un no? -preguntó cn varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza

**ita**:...si -dijo mirando su comida

**sak**: jejejej ,pero no te acostumbres, tu aras la comida -dijo segura

**ita**: cm quieras -dijo de forma fria

**sak**: oye

**ita**: q

**sak**: ...bueno...veras smp me he preguntado el pq mataste a todo tu clan, no eras feliz?no los querias? -pregunto no muy segura de aber hecho lo correcto

**ita:**eso no te importa -respondió de forma fria y cortante

**sak**: lo siento...-bajo la mirada

**ita**: pq te disculpa-más q una pregunta sono a orden en intento de pregunta (N/A: orden para q contestara)  
**sak**: bueno, pq dije algo q te molestó -dijo despacio e insegura ita: nunca dije q me molestara

**sak**: pero tu voz y mirada no dicen eso - dijo cn la caeza gacha, lo q molestó a itachi

**ita**: lo normal, cuando te hablan, es mirar a la cara del q te habla -dijo molesto

**sak**: lo siento (N/A: me marea cn tanto "lo siento") dijo miarndolo avergonzada, mas no mirandolo a los ojos

**ita**: y no es nesesario q te disculpes smp por todo -dijo algo más suave

**sak**: sí - dijo sonrojada y nerviasa, era nesesario mirarlo a la cara?  
**ita**: será mejor q partamos si queremos abanzar antes de q anochesca

**sak**: sí -se levantó y empezó a guardar las cosas q sacaron, itachi apagó el fuego, borraron las guellas q señalaban q estubieron allí, luego volvieron a saltar de árbol en árbol, hací hasta q atardecio, itachi cosino un par de pescados,comieron, sacaron sus sacos y durmieron, asi pasó la semana, cada día se conosian un poco más, hasta q llegaron a tan dichosa montaña, la montaña katara

**sak**: vaya sabia q era grande, pero es gigante¡ si cabe una cordillera entera en ella¡ -  
exclamo imprecionada por el tamaño de la "montaña"

**ita**: no por nada es tan conosida y codiciada, se dice q en ella hay mucho oro -dijo sin cambiar la expreción fria- la verdad esq nunca la abia visto, a los de la akatsuki se nos esta prihibido hacercanos

**FIN CAP¡**

porfavor¡ dejen review¡ y esq en un principio llegaron muchos, pero ultimamente.  
asiq porfavor solo apreten go y lo dejan no les toma más de 5 min si no pido un libro entero solo con un "siguelo" para mi esta bn¡ onegai¡ y muchas gracias a los q me dejanreview me suben el animo¡

agradecimientos:  
**nadeashico-uchiha **: jejeje, nose si itachi es el mejor, esta gaara y tengo mis preferencia... a mi tnb me dan ganas de hacer picadillo a ino¡ o.ó ejejejeje pero veo problemas a itachi jejejjeejj posiblemente aya un triangulo jejejjejej si soy mala gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **: jejjejjeje q bueno q te guste nn posiblemente aya un triangulo¡ jejjejeje gracias por tu review ¡

**marion-asakura **: no malo, demo...jejejejje tendras q esperar al otro cap¡ pero no te preocupes jamas osaria hacerle algo malo a itachi¡ (mi cabeza corre peligro)  
gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon**: si aquí esta este cap¡ (daaaa obio sino no lo ubieses leido) nnU y en cuanto a la 2°: la apoyo 100¡ gracias por tu review¡


	5. conosiendo a la montaña katara

ya voy en el 5° cap¡ es imprecionante¡(esq odio escribir en el pc¡) 

disclaimer: no, naruto no me pertenese, ya quisiera yo uu

aclaraciones/pensamientos/  
-narración-  
resumen: sakura estraicionada por sasuke e ino, deside irse de konoha, a su casa, la montaña katara, pero claro, cm no, conose a itachi, le cura y este en agradecimiento la lleva a la famosa montaña katara...

**ita**: no por nada es tan conosida y codiciada, se dice q en ella hay mucho oro -dijo sin cambiar la expreción fria- la verdad esq nunca la abia visto, a los de la akatsuki se nos esta prihibido hacercanos

**sak**: pero uds no querian conquistar el mundo?  
**ita**: si, demono hay fuerzas nesesarias para vencer a un ejercito de Osakadas, no esq seamos cobardes, esq usamos la cabeza, nadie puede contra ellos

**sak**:ya veo, entonces, pq me acompañaste? no esta tu vida en juego?  
**ita**: veras, cm tu pongas un pie dentro del territorio marcado -señalo una hilera de árboles blancos (N/A: si blancos, esto no es producto de su imaginación, son blancos XD)- ellos sabran q estas aquí,y 1°vendra, por ello, si solo entras tu y ellos llegan, yo te saco y hablamos con ellos, ves?  
**sak**: y nos escucharan? no son agresivos?  
**ita**: no lo se,ya te dije q no he venido antes- dijo tratando de ser pasiente

**sak**: ya veo, bueno como sea,a gamoslo rapido si? -estaba muuuuyyyy nerviosa, itachi lo noto

**ita**: como quieras -estaba tranquilo, bueno un poco nervioso.

sakura pasó unos pasos de los árboles blancos, espero unos minutos y sintió unos ruidos,apareció un hombre, de pelo negro y largo, tomado en una loca de caballo baja, sus ojos eran azules como el mar,su traje verde (N/A: como el de taopaipai en dragon ball)con pantalones negros inflados

**hom**:quienes son y q hacen aquí?  
**sak**: bueno, me llamo sakura y estoy aquí pq...yo soy una Osakada -tenia un nervio impresionante se le apretaba el estomago

**hom**: es imposible, de serlo, ud abria nacido aquí

**sak**: sí bueno, esq mi padre Ryu Osakada me dejo en konoha, en realidad creo q estubo cn mi madre solo hasta un mes nacida yo,él luego se fue..mire me dejó un pergamino en q demuestra q soy su hija -saca el pergamino de su mochila y se lo pasa, itachi estaba tnb muy nervioso, no sabia pq, el hombre lee el pergamino

**hom**: no puede ser...pero es su letra...impresionante -estos comentarios ponian más nerviosa a sakuar, itachi estaba preparado para sacarla d allí si se requeria-ya veo...señorita, sigame porfavor **saK**: si, espere un poco -va donde itachi, no sabia pq, pero no queria separarse de él, él le ayudo mucho sin proponerselo es lo q hay q hacer...pero nose si es lo mejor, es...lo q devo hacer y punto desidio olvidar esa pequeña molestia en su corazón -gracias por todo nunca te olvidare itachi -le da un beso en la mejilla dejandolo confundido

**ita**: yo tampoco sakura...-sakura sonrie y va donde el señor

**sak**: oiga...como se llama?-intento iniciar una conversación, muy nerviosa

**haz**: disculpe mi groseria al no presentarme, soy Hazuki Osakada, para servirle sakura-san

**sak**: eh? no me diga san porfavor, hazuki-san, me hace sentir mal

**haz**: pero...yo no deveria.  
**sak**: oye, q tiene...a claro supongo q aun no confias en mi -lo ultimo lo dijo despacio y triste lo q no le gusto a hazuki

**haz**: esta bn, demo ud no me diga san entonces / esta niña no sabe qn es aun, y lo importante q es, y yo no soy qn para desirle nada.../sonrie con sinseridad

**sak**: hazuki,se q no es de mucha educación preguntar la edad de las personas, demo eres tan joven.  
... asiq.  
**haz**: 20 años sakura -rio ante el nerviosismo de ella por la pregunta

**sak**: eres joven -sonrio

**haz**: supongo, al menos no me siento como un abuelo, y tu q edad? -sonrio

**sak**: yo? 15 -sonrio tnb

**haz**: esa sonrisa es de tu padre, tus ojos tnb, mas no el color de ellos -dijo despacio

**sak**: como es él?  
**haz**: él era una persona muy buena e indulgente, pero nunca perdono una traición o estafa

**sak**: era? acaso él murio? -pregunto temerosa, segura de la respuesta

**haz**: si, aproximadamente hace 3 años, murio peleando contra los kage e la niebla y la nube, aunq su muerte no fue en vano, ya q ellos tnb murieron, y nosotros ganamos la guerra

**sak**: vaya, sabia q la niebla y la nube estubieron en guerra y perdieron, demo los ganadores no se llevaron nada, pq?  
**haz**: pq ganamos su respeto, y no se llevaron nuestras tierras, es lo q nos importa

**sak**: tnb ganaron su odio

**haz**: puede ser, pero tnb puede q ellos nos odiaran desde antes,y tal vez ahora nos temen, lo q nos da un tmp de tranquilidad

**sak**: ya veo, oye, cuanto demoraremos en llegar?  
**haz**: unas 4 ó 5 horas si seguimos a este paso

**sak**: queda muy lejos -suspiro saltando a otro árbol

**haz**: no tanto, esq vamos muy lento

**sak**: muy lento¡ si voy más rapido muero¡ -dijo sorprendida y agotada

**haz**: esq yo tengo entrenamiento especial -sonrio

**sak**: oye...y q voy a hacer cuando lleguemos?  
**haz**: primero te llevare donde el patriarca y luego veremos q hacemos

**sak**: crees q me acepten? -pregunto nerviosa

**haz**: mmmm no lo se -dijo con sinseridad

**sak**: eso no me da animo TT TT

**haz**: dime, desde cuando sabes q eres de aquí?  
sak: dejame ver...como un año creo -dijo no muy segura

**haz**: y pq no viniste antes?  
**sak**: la verdad esq estaba estudiando para ser medico, y ademas no estaba muy segura de q aquí me aceptaran

**haz**: y q hizo q te desidieras?  
**sak**: fueron muchas cosas, pero la inmediata fue un engaño-dijo muy triste

**haz**: qn te engaño? y pq abandonas tu casa solo por un engaño?no es seguro q te acepten y lo sabes, pq arriesgarte?  
**sak**: son muchas prguntas (N/A: solo son 3 -.-u) la primera, fue mi novio con mi mejor amiga, mis amigos sabian del engaño,todos creo q con eso contesto gran parte de la segunda pregunta y encuanto a la tercera, bien valia la pena arriesgarse, no crees? pueden aceptarme -sonrio con tristeza **haz**: y si no lo hacen?  
**sak**: si no...pues no lo se -sonrio -me dedicare a vagar un tiempo, me are más fuerte y supongo q luego volvere a konoha, si no me dejan salir de aquí escapare, y si me matan no importa, ya q nada me ata a este mundo -sonrio melancolica

**haz**: tienes todo planeado no?  
**sak**: bueno, veo las posibilidades

**haz**: y cuando vages, solo lo aras para volverte más fuerte?  
**sak**: no, lo are para olvidarme de él(N/A: si, a sasuke)y para buscar una razón por la q vivir

**haz**: eres extraña, lo más normal es q te ubieses ahogado en tu pena, o superarlo en tu villa, junto a los q te quieren no crees?  
**sak**: ya hice eso, cuando traicionó a la villa, y no funcionó, por lo demas crees q seria facil olvidarlo si lo veo todos los días? y más si esta con su novia besandose?no lo creo, por ello, sé q no sera facil olvidarme de él, pero si estoy lejos, lo más seguro esq lo logre

**haz**: ya veo, y tu crees q aquí obtendras todo lo q quieres?  
**sak**: no lo sé,no me importa tampoco pero sé q si me olvidare de él pase lo q pase, y con eso soy feliz, ya q es mi objetivo principal, es lo q sin duda, más me importa

**haz**: aun asi eres extraña -sonrio -me gustan las chicas asi -sakura se sonrojo luego callarón y siguieron viajando en silencio

**(N/A:aquí viene una descripción algo larga, no es nesesario leerla)  
**hasta llegar a una especie de pueblo (N/A: pareido a troya II, no la pelicula,la ciudad verdadera una al menos -.-u, aber, es una ciudad amurallada, y el centro de la ciudad es más alto ,como otra ciudad amurallada, nose si me doy a entender)pasaron la muralla, los guardias miraron a hazuki y los dejaron pasar, sin antes preguntar qn era sakura, a lo q el contestó con un simple va a ver al patriaca, dentro de la ciudad sakura pudo ver casas relativamente grandes, todo lleno de árboles en flor, los caminos de maisillo, abia un camino principal, q estaba al lado de un río , este mismo crusado por un puente muy lindo, el camino principal llevaba a la ciudadadela (la segunda cuidad, la más alta, donde vinven los "nobles")pasaron por la segunda muralla, esta estaba más protegida q la primera, hazuki estubo hablando con los guardias sobre algo, sakura no se entero de q, y luego los dejaron pasar, dentro de la ciudadadela todo era relativamente igual a la ciudad, con la diferencia de q las paredes estaban con pintados muy lidos, pero a la ves no de colores llamativos, asi pasando a ser parte de un lindo paisaje de praderas y árboles, hazuki llevo a sakura frente a una mansión, esta se veia desde la primera muralla, q por sierto la distancia entre una muralla y otra era considerable, el río tambien estaba dentro de la ciudadadela, crusado tambien por otro puente, a las orillas del río abian sauses llorones y árboles de cerezo, bajo estos, bancas blancas en las q hazuki y sakura se sentaron (N/A: no se si describi mucho, pero me lo imagino presioso, todo esto es en la falda de la montaña)

**sak**: estoy agotada, y ya va a anocheser¡  
**haz**: entonses es mejor llevarte donde el patriarca

**sak**: si -desp de un rato de caminar a la "casa" principal -oye donde estan las personas? -  
preguntó curiosa

**haz**: bueno, trabajando, supongo, no es imortante en realidad

**sak**: llevamos más de media ciudad recorrida y no he visto ni un alma -dijo pasa sí haz: bn llegamos -hazuki entra a la mansión y lleva a sakura por unos cuantos pasillos, salas, más pasillos (N/A: era grannnnnnndeeee XD) hasta parar delante de una GRAN puerta q es tocada por hazuki (N/A: asi como toctoc no de la otra forma -.-u)  
**voz**: entra hazuki - a lo q hazuki y sakura entran en la gran habitación, en esta estaba un señor,  
delagdo pero de aspecto de tener fuerza, sus ojos eran verde jade y su pelo cano llegaba hasta la cintura, su traje era parecido al de hazuki, pero con vordados de oro, estaba sentado como indio,sobre un cojin morado, frente a una mesa chica (N/A: tipica de chin-chan)  
su expreción era una mescla de seriedad y tranquilidad, hazuki hace una reverencia y sakura le imita **haz**: patriarca-sama encontre a esta chica en nuestros territorios

**pat**: y pq no la mataste?  
**haz**: ella me pasó esto -le pasa el pergamino, lo lee rapidamente, su expreción cambia a una de sorpresa enorme

**pat**: hasiq eres hija de Ryu -su expreción se hizo normal

**sak**: si, señor

**pat: **toma asiento, porfavor- le señalo unos cojines,hazuki salió de la habitación, el patriarca no sabia por donde empesar, era un tema un tanto complicado -sabes...exactamente qn era Ryu Osakada? -escojia con sumo cuidado cada palabra

**sak**: la verdad esq no se praciticamente nada de él /no sera un asesino verdad/ -dijo nerviosa

**pat**: él era...era mi hijo...

TO BE CONTINUED...

jejejjjejejjeje me gustó dejarlo ahí jejjejejej

agradecimientos:

**Nay-san **: drama? soy un reverendo fracaso en eso, pero lo intentare, lo prometo gracias por tu review¡  
**mirisasusaku**: jejejejeje gracias¡  
**Arwon**: jejejejej cincido cn la 2° no te voe corriendo XD jejejejejeje si, sakura no se unira a la akatsuki...lo siento eso no esta en mis planes, por lo menos por ahora XD gracias por tu review¡  
**sccmar**: jejejejeje si a ti te dan ganas de pegarle, yo quiero matarla, odio la traicion es algo asqueroso, pero ya ves q no va a ver a itachi...al menos por un tmp nn gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura **: no ya ves q no estan juntos mucho tmp, pero creeme todo es para mejor¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **: jejejeje en lo personal no me gustan mucho los triangulos XD pero me tinco mucho ponerlo aquí XDDD ajajajjaja si los Uchihas son MUY guapos . jejejeje gracias por tu review¡  
**koharu**: espero q no te aya costado mucho meterte nn si son algo malditos, pero comprende q sino no ubiese conocido a itachi¡ jejejeje gracias por tu review¡ cuidate¡


	6. mi familia, pasa el tmp

ssiiiiii el 6° cap¡jejejeje 

disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no son mios, ecepto hazuki y el patriarca

aclaraciones/pensamientos/  
-narración-

**pat: **él era...era mi hijo...lo q claramente te hace mi nieta -sakura estaba shokeada (N/A: qn no¡ de estar en su lugar)  
**sak**: su...nieta?-dijo sorprendidisima

**pat**: si -dijo esperando a q reaccionara

**sak**: sabia... q tendria algun familiar, o almenos lo esperaba, demo nunca espere esto -no sabia q hacer, queria llorar, reir, abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura de siseria correcto o no,  
finalmente sonrio, nerviosa, insegura

**pat: **pequeña, eso te hace heredera de todo esto -dijo suave, sonrio y la abrazo

**sak**: de todo? pero no deverian escojer al más fuerte?-le abrazó tnb

**pat: **si, al más fuerte, y tu lo eres por tu sangre privilegiada, eres la heredera a noser de q cierto chico sea más fuerte

**sak**: yo...tengo hermanos? -pregunto nerviosa

**pat**: si, un medio hermano de 4 años

**sak**: él es hijo de mi padre y de qn? -estaba nerviosa, pero queria conoserlo¡ aunq temia por como se tomara el echo de tener una media hermana

**pat**: de Ryu y Nadeshco Osakada

**sak**: no es entonces él el heredero legitimo? es decir, nadie sabe qn soy, y los Osakada le aceptaran más a él q a mi, por lo demas yo soy muy devil -dijo insegura

**pat**: tal vez, eso ya se vera, por ahora lo mejor es q conoscas a kouji (N/A: si lo se no soy nada original uu)  
**sak**: kouji?  
**pat: **si, tu medio hermano -aclaró sonriendo

salieron de la habitación, la llevo por pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras/esto es un laberinto/ pensó sakura y con razón, por fin pararon ante una puerta, el patriarca toca la puerta a lo q una voz dijo q pasara, al abrir la puerta se vio una gran habitación, con mucha luz, una cama sensilla y a un pequeño niño en ella, él tenia los ojos verde jade, su pelo era negro, le llegaba hasta los hombros,su ropa consistia en una polera de manga larga, olgada y blanca, sus pantalomes eran verde oscuro, su mirada reflejaba curiosidad por la pelirosa

**kou**: abuelo, q pasa?  
**pat**: vengo a presentartea alguien, ella es sakura -no sabia como seguir, ciertamente era dificil de decir, y sabia q era más dificil para ella- ella es tu media hermana -opto por decir la verdad de una **kou**: media hermana? -preguntó incredulo

**pat: **asi es, ella vivio en konoha todo este tmp

**kou**: pq?  
**pat**: ...  
**sak**: pq yo no sabia q aquí estaba mi familia -dijo despacio

**kou**: entoces, tu seras la matriarca (N/A: es mujer no puede ser patriarca -.-u)  
**sak**: no lo sé -el patriarca salio de la habitación -no lo creo yo no he sido entrenada para eso

**kou**: ya veras, yo te entrenare¡ (N/A: casi ni le importa q tubiese una hermana de la nada -.-u)  
y te enseñare la casa, o te podrias perder

y así pasó la noche, con kouji enseñandole la casa, entraron al comedor para comer -.-u sakura al querer tomar agua, levanta el baso, dandese cuenta de un pequeño detalle

**sak: **este baso -ella tiritaba al tenerlo en el aire - pesa demasiado -lo deja en la mesa, si, definitibamente era un gran pequeño detalle

**kou**: si bueno, los basos pesan aprox 50 kilos -tomo el baso como si nada y bebio -todo pesa eso aproximadamente, bueno en proporción -empezó a comer

**sak**/ no lo puedo creer T.T iner: shanaro¡ y como sesupone q coma/ y...como sesupone q coma?  
**kou**: vas a tener q intentarlo hasta lograrlo, todo pesa mucho, sé q las cosas fuera de la montaña pesan mucho menos, es eso verdad?  
**sak**: si -suspiro -solo pesan algunos gramos -intento levantar el tenedor, pesaba,logro comer sudando la gota gorda -.-u (N/A: pobresita, no la envidio) al finalizar la comida entra el abuelo

**pat**: sakura, hemos desidido, el consejo y yo, q seras entrenada por hazuki, claro esta, tu estas en toda libertad de partir cuando quieras por aber nacido en konoha, demo si llegas a traicionar a konoha, nosotros te traeremos aquí quieras o no, entendiste? -dijo con una expresión suabe pero estricta (N/A: no sé si see pueda -.-u)

**kou**: yo queria entrenarla -dijo para sí

**pat: **kouji entrenara contigo, mas no te entrenara y...ven te llevare a tu habitación

**sak**: no molestare a hazuki?no quiero serle un estorbo, ya no quiero volver a serlo.  
**pat**:no, claro q no, él se ofrecio a entrenarte -sakura sonrio -y tu entrenamiento comienza mañana en la mañana

**sak**: a q hora?  
**pat**: a las 5:30, en el patio central -sakura no lo creia, tan tempreno¡ -buenas noches sakura -  
la deja en su habitación

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

se ve a tres personas saltar de árbol en árbol, hasta llegar frente a la villa de konoha

**voz**: ya llegamos¡  
**voz2: **es linda, pero me la imaginaba distinta, eso si

**voz3**:bueno, desde aquí, tu mandas sakura

**sak: **si, bueno creo q lo mejor sera entrar no?recuerden no deven mostrar q saben peliar, ni q seamos Osakadas

**voz2**: pero ne-chan, vamos vestidos practicamente iguales -y no mentia, él (N/A: supongo q ya saben qn es no?)iba vestido igual q hazuki (cm tao paipai de dragon ball)y ella estaba vestida de verde (N/A: sip, otra más)tnb como tao pai pai, con un gorro (N/A: cm los de la akatsuki)q le tapaba el pelo  
tenia patas en ves de pantalones, llegavan 5 dedos sobre las rodillas, eran negras, el traje verde tenía adornos dorados y en su cuello colgaba una medalla redonda del porte de una naranja (N/A: puede ser un queso grande...queso) en el centro una estrella, las puntas de esta afirmadas al circulo, era de plata (N/A: el medallon completo)  
**sak**: eso dise q venimos de un mismo lugar, nada más kouji-dijo tranquila -venga, no llamen la atención, hazuki, kuoji, no cm en el pueblo anterior

**Flash back**

(en un restaurant)

sakura comia tranquilamente cuando sintió q alguien la sacudia muy violentamente

**sak**: q pasa?  
**señ**: ud me deve plata

**sak**: no señor, creo q se equivoca -dijo tranquila

**señ**: cm te atreves niñata¡ -levantó la mano para pegarle, pero sintió q alguien lo detenia -  
sueltame esta, zorra me deve mucha plata (N/A: sory por el vocabulario uu)  
**haz**: cm se atreve a levatarle la mano y a insultar de aquella forma a mi señorita¡ -todos voltean ante aquel grito - y cm alguien se atreva a vela feo le mato¡(N/A: erro¡)-se levantan más de 20 hombres corpulentos

**kou**: quieren pelear ha? ya veran, no volveran a faltarle el respeto a mi ne-chan -los tipos toman sus armas, demo antes de q alcazaran a dar un paso cayeron todos inconsientes- Ja quieren más ? (N/A: todos huyeron -.-u)

**end of flash back**

**kou: **jejeje apuesto a q nunca nos olvidaran, y respetaran más a las personas

**haz**: si, no supieron ni q pasó jejejeje

**sak**: no lo encuentro chistoso, imaginen los rumores q pueden correr, eso no nos conviene, asiq no más

**kou**: pero te insultaron ne-chan¡  
**haz**: eso no se puede dejar pasar

**sak**: pues si vuelve a pasar, los q no lo olvidaran seran uds, entendieron? y no hay peros¡  
**haz, kou**: esta bn-suspiraron, fue tan divertido verles las caras de sorpresas a esos tipos, iban a entrar, pero unos guardias los detienen

**gua**: qns son?  
**sak**: soy una antigua alumna de tsunade-sama, soy haruno sakura

**gua**: Haruno Sakura? si, esta en la lista de pers a las q se les esta permitido entrar, por favor pase, sea bienbenida a konoha -deja paso -pero a ellos no se les esta permitido pasar

**sak**: son acompañantes mios

**gua**: pero, yo...  
**sak**: prometo q no causaran problemas, estan bajo mi cuidado

**gua**:...esta bn...pero por favor no los causen

**sak**: si

Sakura, kouji y hazuki caminaban en dirección a la torre de los hokages

**kou**: vaya, q edificio tan pequeño ne-chan, estas segura de q ahí trabaja la persona más importante de aquí?  
**sak**: claro q si, pero antes me paresia más grande

**haz**: eso es pq antes no conosias tu casa y ahora si

**sak**: eso creo - llegan a la torre, empiesan a subir la escalera, entran y llegan a la oficina, sakura toca la puerta, una voz femenina dice q pase, al entrar ve a 5 personas, una,claro era,  
era tsunade, las otras 4, uno era rubio ojiazul, cn unas marcas zorrunas en su cara,otro tenía cara de pasota, de pelo cafe y miraba por las ventanas a unas nubes, otro de pelo negro al gual q sus ojos, de mirada fria, su polera tenía una imagen de un abanico blanco y rojo y por ultimo una chica rubia de ojos azules hazuki y kouji miraban curiosos a sakura, pues de pronto quedo helada

**kou**: ne-chan, estas bn?  
**sak**: si...si, lamento interumpirla tsunade-sama -dijo despacio

**tsu**: esta bn, pero qn eres? -tenía una ceja levantada

**sak**: oh si, claro, pero no creo q sea el momnto apropiado para hablar de ello, tome esto mejor -  
le pasa un pergamino - lo manda mi honorable abuelo -tsunade lo lee y queda sorprendida

**tsu**: esta bn, les dere habitaciones, diganme saben más o menos cuanto tmp van a quedarse?aquí dice indefinido, demo no tienen nada pensado? -los 3 negaron cn la cabeza- ya veo, y lo q aquí tampoco dice es si desean actuar cm ninjas de konoha

**sak**: yo si, smp y cuando no tenga q vestirme de aquella forma especial, esos trajes q usan son incomodos y feos -miró a los chicos allí presentes (N/A: si, acaban de llegar de una mision)  
**kou**: opino igual q ne-chan, sere ninja si no tengo q usar esas cosas

**haz**: soy de misma opinion

**nar**: y qns son dattebayo¡ -grito desesperado por el silencio q se hizo

**kou**: nosotros somos...  
**sak**: uno extrangeros -cotó a kouji antes de q hablara más de lo q ella queria

**ino**: aaa y de donde bienen?  
**sak**: somos de un lugar al cual no te gustaria visitar -dijo tranquila

**ino**: pero q dices, me encantaria visitar cualquier lugar, a no ser de q el lugar de donde bienes sea una mierda, y a lo mejor por ello no quieres q sepamos de donde bienes -dijo molesta por lo dicho por la pelirosa

**sak**: no es una mierda, sino todo lo contrario, eres muy poco para ver algo tan marabilloso

**haz**: sera mejor irnos -hace una reverencia a la hokage, toma un brazo de sakura, kouji le imita pues sabian q si sakura se ponia pelear alguien acabaria mal, fuese ella u otro ser vivo,  
una vez fuera -sakura tendras q controlarte más, tu nos pediste q no llamaramos la atención y sesupone q no deverian saber q peleamos, en q pensabas? eres la heredera¡ si algo malo te ocurre, no quiero imaginar los q nos pasaria, o mejor dicho lo q me pasaria, sesupone q estoy a cargo de los dos¡  
**sak**: bah¡ si somos fuertes, y en todos caso ellos no deven saber de donde venimos, no devemos decir de donde venimos, ni cuales son nustros apellidos, claro, y sera mejor q me digan por mi segundo nombre (N/A: si lo tiene, pq filo lo tiene XD)  
**kou**: deverias olvidar el pasado ne-chan

**sak**: no puedo, no sabes lo q se siente, por lo demas esto va a ser solo por un tmp, solo hasta averiguar algunas cosas, ya veran -sonrio, luego se escuchan unas voces llamandolos, kouji se da vuelta y ve a...

fin cap¡ se q tarde en actualizar uu gomen y la vdd esq no tengo escusa mas q la de q me da una lata horrible escribir en computador uu deveras lo siento uu

agradecimientos:

**marion-asakura**: claro q va a aver itasaku¡ ni lo dudes¡ solo los separe temporalmente¡  
creeme me dolio separarlos pero sakura tiene q hacerse más fuerte¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**nay-san**: jejejejeje eso intento pero creo q seria más adelante uu esq van muchas sorpresas¡  
jejeje gracias por tu review¡  
**nadeshico-uchiha**: ten por seguro q es fuerte¡ jejjejejeje y tal ves ella tenga q hacerse asi de fuerte nn, sinseramente no creo q se olvide muy rapido de sasuke, pero lo ara¡  
gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon: **jajajajajaja esq no puedes negar q es interesante nnU me encanta la antiguedad¡ jejejeje gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro**: jejejeje voy a responder a todos los review q llegen nn gracias jejejjejeje me anima q te guste la idea del fic nn recuerda q sasuke ya tiene novia nn gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **: si yo opina q le falto algo a la despedida, la vdd esq me costo acerla, la correji un par de veces y aun asi no me gusto, fue muy fria uu gracias por tu review¡  
**sccmar: **si el patriarca, jejejeje pero no te preocupes por lo de itachi, ya se veran, en el futuro ya se veran gracias por tu review¡  
**mirisasusaku**: gracias¡ la vdd esq me demore un poco (mucho uu) lo siento, gracias por tu review¡


	7. organizando y recuerdos

heee¡ cap 7¡ pero antes q nada, creo q no hice bn la descripción de sakura, pq algunos review preguntaban cm esq en konoha no reconosieron a sakura, aquí esta el pq,**sakura usa un gorro (cm akatsuki) en el esconde su pelo (lo más caracteristico de ella) el gorro es algo grande por lo q no se ve bn los ojos, su traje es cm el de tao pai pai, su figura maduro (dejandola cn buena cintura, pechugas y cadera) bueno por ello esq nadie reconose a sakura...ahora a sakura le dire sadako menos en los recuerdos a no ser estos se los este contando a alguien**

**disclaiemer**: naruto no es mio, no i.i lo es...gaara tampoco T.T

**aclaraciones**/pensamientos/  
-narración-  
**resumen: **sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

**sak: **no puedo, no sabes lo q se siente, por lo demas esto va a ser solo por un tmp, solo hasta averiguar algunas cosas, ya veran -sonrio, luego se escuchan unas voces llamandolos, kouji se da vuelta y ve a.  
**kou**: son los chicos q estaban con la hokage, q ago ne-chan? tu ers muy importante como para hablar con ellos¡  
**sad**: no seas asi kouji, soy una oersona normal cm todos

**haz**: sabes q no eres cm todos eres la futura matriarca

**sad**: eso no es seguro, ademas cm futura matriarca les digo q quiero ser tratada cm una persona normal cuantas veces he de repetirselos?  
**nar**: pq trataste asi a ino- dijo llegando donde ellos- no se qn eres, pero no se va insutando asi a la gente dattebayo¡  
**kou**: callate, no le dirijas la palabra.  
**sad**: kouji no se trata asi a la gente, diculpate

**kou**: pero él no puede

**sad**: disculpate -dijo seria

**kou: **perdón -dijo sin sentirlo ademas de estar enojado

**sad: **mire joven, ella insulto primero a mi hogar si? y yo lo defendere smp

**haz**: sadako-san -sonrio llega ino y sasuke de la mano (N/A: no vomitar, no hay q vomitar )  
**sas**: oye tu -la señalo cn el dedo (N/A: esq no lo educaron? no se señala cn el dedo¡)-pidele disculpas a mi novia -eso fue cm una patada en el estomago para sadako

**sad**: no, ella me insulto primero -dijo aparentemente tranquila pues la sangre le hervia

**ino**: tu empesaste¡  
**haz**: no le grite a sadako-san -dijo serio sabiendo q sadako queria irse- kouji

**kou**: si -sabia a lo q se referia hazuki tomo la mano de sadako para irse.  
**shi**: asiq...qns son uds? -lleo el problematico

**sad**: soy sadako, él es kouji mi hermano pequeño y el es hazuki un amigo -dijo señalandolos

**nar**: y pq cn él hablas cm si nada dattebayo¡  
**sad**: pq él no me a atacado cm uds -este comentario hizo q naruto, ino y sasuke se avergonzaran

**shi**: mendokusai nee, yo soy shikamaru, el rubio es naruto, ella es ino y el otro es sasuke

**nar**: siento aberte incomodado -dijo avergonzado

**ino**: talves yo me enoje por nada, lo siento -dijo avergonzada tnb

**sas**: hmp

**sad: **esta bn creo q fui muy dura cn uds ino-san (N/A: dura¡ tubiste q aberla matado uu)  
**ino**: no me trates con tanto respeto, dime ino -sonrio

**sad**: esta bn, pero entonces tu tnb dime sadako

**nar**: puedo yo llamarte sadako?  
**sad: **claro -rio

**haz**: sadako es hora de irnos -dijo serio

**sad: **si, bueno fue un gusto conocerlos, espero q nos volvamos a ver -hizo una reverencia q fue imitada por kouji y hazuki

**kou**: nos veremos

**haz**: hasta luego

**nar, ino**: adios -shikamaru hizo un gesto cn la cabeza y sasuke simplemente los miro una ves ellos estubieron lejos

**shi**: ella se me hace conocida, mendokusai nee

**nar**: conocida? pero si es extrangera

**shi**: es muy problematico de explicar, adios -se fue

**nar**: voy al ichikaru´s ramen, bienen?  
**ino**: no, tengo q ayudar en la floreria, adios -le da un beso a sasuke (N/A: no hay q vomitar, hay q respirar profuundo)  
**sas: **yo voy a entrenar

**nar**: si bueno -se va al llegar al ichikaru´s ramen se topa con kiba, hinata, shino, lee, tenten y neji-hola a todos¡  
**hin**: ho...hola naruto-kun -respondio nerviosa

**kib**: no puedes ser menos llamativo?  
**lee**: no dejes q la llama de la juventud pierda su brillo, cada día deve ser más grande¡  
**nar**: a q biene eso? no lo q pasa esq llegaron unos chicos y una chica a konoha y bueno esq queria hacerles la bienbenida

**ten**: pero si no los conocemos

**nej: **seria incomodo para ellos y para nosotros, no crees?  
**nar: **pero sino estaran muy solos sin conocer a nadie dattebayo¡  
**hin: **yo...yo apoy...apoyo a naruto-kun, seria bonito

**kib**: mmmmm esta bn -dijo pensativo

**lee**: si¡ asi ellos sabran q existe el fuego de la juventud en konoha¡  
**shin**: esta bn

**ten: **cm sea -la derrotaron¡ (N/A: ni q fuera una pelea --u)  
**nej**: si, sabes donde viven?  
**nar**: le preguntare a tsunade no oba-chan -sonrio ampliamente -viejo un plato extragrande¡  
**vie**: si, tomo -naruto empieza a co...no esperen...ya termino --u

**kib**: y donde será- pregunto impresionado por la velocidad al comer

**nar**: pensaba hacerla aquí

**nej**: aquí? -preguntó curioso y esq no abian celebrado mucho desde q sakura se fue, ni mucho menos ahí, donde fue la despedida de sakura

**nar**: si pq no?  
**hin**: bn, cuando sera?  
**kib: **podria ser el viernes

**shi**: en la noche?  
**nar**: claro¡  
**ten**: ven hinata, nosotros nos encargamos de invitar a los chicos

**nej**: lo mejor sera no invitar a mucha gente, o los incomodaremos

**ten**: te apoyo neji

**shin**:creo q tienen razón

**nar**: bueno, pero invitamos a los de la generación y a los senseis no?  
**hin**: si -jugaba con los dedos

**ten**: bn vamos hinata -la toma de la mano y se la lleva

**nar**: va a ser muy divertido, viejo no te preocupes, te pago extra -él asintio sonriendo

**nej**: tenemos tmp -era jueves -saldra bn

**lee**: si¡ y con el fuego de la juventud le daremos la bienbenida para q se sienta querida¡ (N/A:  
ago verso sin el mayor es fuerzo¡ diria a la hora del almuerzo, pero seria mentira XD)  
**nar**: si bueno yo voy donde tsunade no oba-chan a preguntarle donde viven, sayonara¡

* * *

(en el depto de sadako) 

**haz**: sadako estas bn? -pregunto preocupado

**sad**: si...creo -se tapo los ojos cn el gorro (N/A: asi se le dice? o tiene un nombre especial)  
**kou**: tal ves no fue buena idea venir tan pronto -abraza a sadako- pero ten por seguro q yo te protejere de todo el q quiera hacerte daño ne-chan (N/A: q tierno¡ imaginense a un hermanito de 6 años abrasandolos y diciendo eso)  
**sad**: gracias -le responde el abrazo a lo q kouji siente una mirada un tanto peligrosa por parte de sierto pelinegro

**haz**: sera mejor ir a dormir -aun miraba a kouji

**kou: **si /no lo puedo creer si yo soy su otouto puedo abrazarla cuando quiera¡ jaja y tu no hazuki/ la suelta-entonces buenas noches -le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su pieza seguido de hazuki (N/A: duermen juntos)  
**sad**: pero...aun no hemos comido, bah yo si como -fue a la cocina

* * *

(despacho de tsunade) 

**nar**: tsunade no oba-chan¡  
**tsu**: no me digas asi¡ -grito con una venita en la frente

**nar**: oye donde vive sadako?  
**tsu: **sadako? -pregunto levantando una ceja

**nar**: si sadako,la chica q se peleo cn ino aquí esta misma tarde dattebayo¡ vaya si ser vieja hace q uno pierda la memoria, más q comprobado -resibio un puño en la cabeza

**tsu**/ por el 2° nomb/ a si claro, pero para q quieres saberlo?  
**nar**: para invitarla a una bienbenida dattebayo -dijo cm si fuese obio (natural, logico)

**tsu: **a claro, tan obio no?-le pega otra ves -toma aquí vive -le pasaun papel

**nar**: vive al lado mio dattebayo¡  
**tsu**: si ya lo se

**nar**: bueno me voy tsunade no oba-chan -golpe -no seas tan brusca dattebayo¡  
**tsu**: mmmm buenas noches -apretaba el puño con una venita en la frente, naruto fue camino a casa de sadako, toca y sadako abre

**sad**: naruto? pasa porfavor -naruto entra - disculpame esta todo muy desordenado

**nar**: bah, en mi casa todo esta más desordenado y eso q yo vivo desde hace tmp allí, tu acabaste de llegar dattebayo¡  
**sad**: gracias -sonrio - quieres comer?yo iba a eso cuando llegast

**nar**: tienes ramen?perdón esq no como nada más q ramen lo demas me cae mal al paladar

**sad**/no has cambiado nada/ si, tengo algo de ramen, hace poco pasamos por un pueblo q vendian el ramen muy barato, demasiado a decir vdd, y pues compramos mucho -sonrio

**nar**: donde¡  
**sad**: unos pueblos al norte / no, definitibamente no ha cambiado/oye no creo q estes aqui por mera coincidencia o si?  
**nar**: no, veras queria invitarte el viernes, a ti a tu hermano y amigo, en la noche al Ichikaru´s ramen -salen de su pieza hazuki y kuoji

**kou**: oye eres el de la tarde no?  
**nar**: si

**haz: **y q quieres? -le ve cn malos ojos, pues hablasba cn **SU **sadako (N/A: si sus ojos no le engañan dice su)  
**sad**: hazuki se más amable -estaba seria y mirandolo a los ojos

**haz**: lo siento -dijo deseando lo peor para el rubio

**nar**: no importa dattebayo¡ desp de todo yo la trate mal hoy en la tarde, es logico q quieras protegerla -sonrio

**kou**: eres amable, dime q edad tienes?  
**nar**: yo? 17 años y tu dattebayo? -dijo sonriendo ante el comentario del niño

**kou**: tengo 6

**nar**: vaya eres pequeño pero maduro -rio -yo a tu edad era un solo desastre, sadako-chan tiene suerte

**haz**: no creas este niño puede meterse en muchos problemas si se lo propone

**kou**: qn yo?-miro cn cara de inocente -yo nunca aria nada malo -sonrio con pilleria -o si? -un pequeño escalofrio recorrio a naruto , este ve la hora

**nar**: haaaaaaaaa se me hace tarde¡ lo siento tengo q irme

**sad**: y no quieres comer? -a naruto el alma se le dividio, por una parte,su cita (N/A: si, cita no me equiboque ni leen mal XD) y por otra, ramen

**nar**/no, no puedo dejarla esperando/ no, lo siento, pero devo irme, adios¡ -sale corriendo

**kou: **vaya es bastante rapido

**haz**: no más q tu cuando hiciste aquella maldad

**sad**: te refieres cuando.  
**kou**: fue muy divertido jejeje -sintio una mirada de odio sobre él y no era su ne-chan qn lo miraba

**flash back**

se veia a un niño de 5 años aprox, estaba caminando por el bosque

**kou: **q aburrido esta todo, no puedo ir con hazuki -suspiro - lo más seguro esq este intentando llamar la atención de mi ne-chan, no es justo...-sonrio con malicia -jejeje sera divertido -camino hasta llegar donde su ne-chan y hazuki, hablaban parecian alegres/no por mucho/  
tomo un valde con tinta rosa, la puso sobre una rama por donde sabia haziku pasaria, el valde estaba sujeto por un hilo, cuando hazuki pasa por debajo intentando declararse, siente un ruido...y luego estaba pintado de rosa

**haz**: qn fue¡ -furioso escuchaba la risa de kouji -kouji te matare¡ -empieza a perseguirlo

**kou**: ne-chan me quiere matar¡ -sakura solo reia

**sak**: venga ya, bajen -kouji se esconde detras de ella

**haz**: ven kouji da la cara, te escondes detras de una mujer? -(N/A: error)  
**sak**: y q tiene q sea mujer? -venita en la frente

**haz**: nada...-trago -es solo... -no pudo excusarse ni inventar algo pues era tarde, una linda mano estaba estampada en su cara

**sak**: no se te ocurra volver a desir algo asi¡ -venita en la frete

**haz**: yo no me referia a eso -dijo distraido, pues la cachetada, aunq quedo marcada, no abia dolido, pero sakura igual se sintio culpable y luego estubo pidiendo perdón y haciendole cariño en la mejilla marcada

**end flash back**

**kou**: jejejeje fue divertido, 3 semanas -estallo en risas

**haz**: no veo lo chistoso, 3 semanas de rosa.../aunq bn valio la pena, me hizo cariño/  
**sad**: mmmmm hize comido para naruto, pero cm se fue...quieren comerla? -sonrio

**haz**: esta bn

**kou**: si -aun riendo, comieron y se fueron a dormir, cuando sadako estaba metida en la cama, sintio unos ruidos en la habitación de los chicos, tomo un kunai, pero antes de salir escucho a kouji decir q era mejor acostarse op sino ella se molestaria/ vaya niños los 2 y yo q me preocupe/ se durmio tranquila

fin cap¡ si la parte final esta cm medio extra pero bueno...jejejje espero q les aya gustado el cap nn porfa dejen review¡

agradecimientos: **-1´0r3´n- **: jajjajajaja grandesmentes piensan igual ( los desastres tnb uu)  
tendras q esperar a itachi, pero creeme q cuando aparesca sera bueno XD habra muchos problems jajajaja pero aun tengo q aclararme XD no se sabe q pasa cn el pelo de sakura...leiste arriba no? ahí esta la explicación nn gracias por tu review¡  
**nadeshico-uchiha**: jejejeje bueno arriba la razón por la q nadie la reconocio, tranquila en unos caps más adelante se pondra mejo XD y ya vera a itachi, uu eso no lo puedo adelantar uu pero creeme q es mejor asi nn gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura**: jejjeje y me creeras q no me costo mucho aser la conbersacion entre ino y saku?  
solo me puse een su lugar (bueno a mi se me abrian salido un par de palabrotas XD)  
espera pa el itasaku, la paciensia es una virtud dificil de obtener pero mmmuuuyy buena¡ (cuesta arto tenerla eso si uu lo se por experiencia propia) gracias por tu review¡  
**sccmar**: jejejeje sakura algo tiene en mente, no te miento XD pero eso es en el proximo cap me parece... entre hazuki y saku? nada, él esta enamorado pero saku...sasuke celoso?  
naaa esta pololeando (novio, koi)jejjejjeej igual me demore uu gracias por tu review¡  
**mirisasusaku**: el reencuentro? ufff aun no lo he escrito ni a mano XD pero tengo una idea muy buena (arwon me ayudo¡) gracias por tu review¡  
**shiho-haibara**: traq no abra sangre pero te puedo asegurar q se vengara de cierta forma jejjeje lo de pq nadie la reconocio esta arriba nn, si seguro q pondre itasaku nn pero eso es en el futuro jejeje gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro **: siento decirte q es vdd, de todas formas q gano con mentir? de todas formas da igual, q bueno q te gustara el cap, ojala este tnb te guste¡jejejej espera unos caps mas y veras lo buena q puede ser sakura pera "pelear" XD todo de forma verval claro uu gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon**: voilo? o.o y q significa? uu soy un desastre lo se uu es lo q hay XD jejejje gracias por tu review¡  
**nay-san**: no es seguro q sakura sea la matriarca, y ten en cuenta q hazuki lleva tttoooodddaaa su vida entrenando en duras condiciones, sakura no puede ser más fuerte, no crees? y en cuanto a kouji...bueno tmp lo sé pq kouji de primera toma las cosas q pesan mucho cm si nada uu sakura se hizo más fuerte pero no más q ellos dos uu claro q se hizo más fuerte q ino, tenten y otros pero no más q itachi por ejemplo (esq en una pareja no me calsa q la mujer sea mas fuerte ) sono muy machista no? uu no es q lo sea YY esq no va gracias por tu review¡  
**kamy-chan**: gracias, ojala te siga interesando XD gracias por tu review¡


	8. recuerdos y entrenamiento

el 8° cap¡ 

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenese ya lo quisiera TT

aclaraciones/pensamientos/  
-narracion-

resumen: sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

**kou**: si -aun riendo, comieron y se fueron a dormir, cuando sadako estaba metida en la cama, sintio unos ruidos en la habitación de los chicos, tomo un kunai, pero antes de salir escucho a kouji decir q era mejor acostarse op sino ella se molestaria/ vaya niños los 2 y yo q me preocupe/ se durmio tranquila

a la mañana siguiente, sadako,hazuki y kouji fueron al despacho de tsunade,donde cojieron bandas protectores, antes de salir del despacho de la hokage entra shikamaru, qn los saludo cn cara de "todo es problematico"  
**kou**: hola¡ bienes todos ls dias?  
**shi: **si

**kou**: pq?  
**shi**: mendokusai nee, yo trabajo aquí

**haz**: y q haces aquí?  
**shi**: organiso algunas cosas

**sad**: entonces deves ser muy inteligente no?  
**shi**: algo asi

**sad**: fue un gusto verte shikamaru-san,nosotros nos vamos -hizo una reverencia

**shi**: pero q problematica, no tienes q tenerme tanto respeto, sabes? no me gusta q me traten asi

**sad**: jejeje eres como algunos q conosco -miro a hazuki -bueno espero verte pronto shikamaru -  
sonrio

**kou**: adios shikamaru

**haz**: adios -sonrio, se fueron

**kou**: ne-chan q hacemos?  
**sad**: vamos a entrenar -dijo tranquila haz: pero no seria un problema si nos ven entrenar a nuestra manera? -pregunto dudoso

**sad: **si, recuerdo q aunq parti con los entrenamientos más sueves todo fue impresionante...

**flash back (hace 2 años)**

**sak**: ya llege -sonrio

**haz**: 2 minutos tarde -gota por parte de sakura

**sak**: lo siento

**haz**: es tarde, deves ser puntual, 2 min es mucho tmp

**sak**: no me digas, si en 2 min no ago nada

**haz**: si bueno, por favor q no se repita, lo primero es ponerte este traje -le pasa una vestimenta de 2 piezas, unos pantalones verde oscuro y la polera era blanca de manga larga -toma.  
**sak**: esto pesa mucho¡  
**haz**: cerca de 5 kilos, es de los más livianos

**sak**: liviano, si esto es liviano yo peso lo q una mariposa¡  
**haz: **jeje bueno, ve a cambiarte

**sak**: TT si -luego de un tmp vuelve, ya cambiada --u

**haz**: te queda bn, estas comoda?  
**sak**: si

**haz**: q bueno pq con esa ropa entrenaras

**sak**: no es exactamente linda -suspiro

**haz**: te acostumbraras -sonrio

**sak**: oye,no sesupone q kouji entrenaria conmigo?  
**haz**: si pero empieza más tarde

**sak**: ahhh, a q hora?  
**haz**: a las 9:30

**sak**: q suerte -suspiro

**haz**: hemos perdido mucho tmp, empesaras por limpiar la casa pricipal

**sak**: entera? -pregunto con miedo

**haz**: no, solo el ala norte

**sak**: uuff, q suerte

**haz**: si, bueno es solo lo q conociste ayer

**sak**: QQQQQ¡O.O

**end flash back¡**

**sad**: por eso traje cosas espesiales para entrenar -sonrio

**kou**: q cosas ne-chan? -sintio un escalofrio

**sad**: bueno, en realidad solo son pesas -caida estilo anime de parte de hazuki y kouji

**kou**: y yo q me preocupe

**haz**: si, pense q era algo malo, muy malo

**sad**: jajaja q tontos, claro q no es nada malo, solo son unas pesas adicionales pq cm ya se dieron cuenta de q aca las cosas son más livianas, asiq estas pesas son para no desacostumbrarnos a tomar cosas pesadas, por lo demas yo no soy la entrenadora -sonrio

**kou**: si, se q las cosas son más frajiles por aquí -medio rio

**haz**: si, lo recuerdo u.ú

**flash back**

estaban los tres en un restauran, era el primer pueblo al q llegaban desp de aber salido de la montaña katara

**haz**: q hambre tengo¡  
**kou**: si, por fin comida aceptable¡ -llegan los platos, el mozo lo deja sobre la mesa, hazuki toma el vaso, no lo alcanza a levantar cuando el vaso se rompe

**moz**: oh, señor dejeme ayudarle¡ creo q estaba trizado -le cambia el vaso

**kou**: hazuki, deveras tener más cuidado no? -trata de levantar un poco el plato, pero...crash¡  
(N/A: ok mis sonidos no son lo mejor lo se uu XD) toda la comida se cae sobre la mesa

**moz**: creo q el servicio esta malo... pero q raro nunca nos abia pasado -dijo pensativo

**sak**: oh, no se preocupe -toma la cuchara y come tranquilamente -demo sera mejor q traiga más comida

**moz**: oh si claro -se va

**sak**: deven tener más cuidado, aquí las cosas son más frajiles, si usan mucha fuerza, se romperan **kou**: no es mi culpa ser tan fuerte

**sak**: q no se les vuelva a romper algo o llamaremos demasiado la atención, escucharon?  
**kou,haz**: si

**end flash back**

**sad**: por ello, entrenaremos más de lo normal, sin q se den cuenta -sonrio- ahora tomen -se ponen las pesas

**kou**: es molesto tener tantas pesas

**haz**: tienes razón, si ya teniamos pesas antes -suspiro

**sad**: lo sé, pero no hay q alegar pq no hay nada q pueda hacer

**kou**: ne-chan esq es molesto -la miro cn los ojos del gato cn botas de shek, esperando asi a q no lo obligara a usar tan incomodo equipo

**sad**: vamos -se agacha para quedar a su altura -si los usas te acostumbraras,pero si ahora nesesitas energía -le da un beso en la mejilla -eso te ayudara

**kou**: esta bn -sonrio /yo queria q me las sacaras uu/  
**haz**/q suerte/ bn, vamos a entrenar

**sad**: si -van al campo de entrenamiento n° 7 y allí encuentran al equipo 7

**nar**: sadako-chan¡kouji, hazuki¡bienen a entrenar? aganlo cn nosotros¡  
**sad**: podemos?  
**kak**: claro...pero qns son? -leia su icha icha paradise

**kou**: soy kouji, mi ne-chan sadako y un amigo, hazuki aunq es algo baboso -lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para q sadako no se enterara de nada

**nar**: y de qn? -pregunto en susurro hasta q sintió un chakra fuerte y malo de tras de ellos

**haz**: kouji, no deverias entrenar? -pregunto con cara endemoniada- te recuerdo q los musculos de tu estomago aun estan deviles, deverias hacer abdominales

**sad**: si, hazuki tiene razón -dijo ajena al odio del recien nombrado

**haz**: y como tu entrenador te digo q agas 1000 y como aleges aumento

**kou**: esta bn -dijo sabiendo q era mejor no legar

**haz**: sadako, tu correras 1 hora, tus pies son algo devieles

**sad**: si -dicho esto sali corriendo por konoha

**nar**: no es algo exagerado? 1000 abdominales, 1 hora de trote, eres exigente dattebayo¡  
**sas**: cm sea, empesamos?  
**kak**: si, vamos -dijo tranquilo

**nar**: pero sensei, sadako y kouji moriran dattebayo¡ -exagero? el rubio

**kak**: si hazuki es el entrenador,él es el más apropiado para decir si pueden hacerlo o no, no crees?  
**nar**: si, bueno eso supongo -dijo pensativo - no se, pero voy a entrenar -le empezo a dar patadas a un tronco, kakashi le imito, sasuke le daba combos a otro, hazuki hacia lagartijas cn 1 dedo, luego de 30 min

**kou**: ter...termine -intentaba respirar(N/A: q rapido, yo lo ago en 3 siglos...no creo q en 6)  
**haz**: bn trotaras 30 min, podras? -dijo tranquilo

**kou**: espero -se levanta y parte (N/A: por dios es un niño¡ maltrato infantil)  
**nar**: eres demasiado exigente -compadesio al niño

**haz**: soy tan exigente con ellos como conmigo mismo

**kak**: si ya veo, es asi cm sesupone q sea, naruto, sasuke, pelearemos entre nosotros

**sas**: hmp

**nar**: si¡ te vensere sasuke-baka comeras el polvo dattebayo¡  
**sas**: ya quisieras

30 min desp se ve a 2 figuras llegar trotando kouji llega a tirarse al suelo, sadako camina por el campo

**haz**: kouji levantate y camina

**kou**: no puedo

**haz**: deves hacerlo por tu bn -él se levanta y para a kouji y van a caminar cn sadako, naruto sasuke y kakashi les siguen

**nar**: son increibles¡cm hizieron tanto dattebayo?  
**sad**: no es la primera vez q trotamos naruto,se va asiendo de apoco, en un principio no trotaba ni 15 min

**sas**: obio (natural, logico) usurontokachi, esperabas q ubiesen partido de la nada? vaya dove

**nar**: callate dattebayo¡ tu eres el baka¡-dijo enojado

**sad**: pueden callarse? me molesta tanto ruido, me pone nerviosa -kouji y hazuki palidecieron, smp q se enojaba mucho parecia q se transformaba

**kou**: callense porfavor -susurro

**nar**: bah pareciera q le tienen miedo dattebayo¡ -grito

**haz**: naruto, porfavor si aprecias tu vida y la nuestra, callate -paliecio más

**kak**: no exageran? -dijo despacio

**kou**: no

**nar**: pero no se preocupen, yo los progetere¡ pq yo sere el proximo hokage dattebayo¡ -grito **sadinner**: shannaro¡ya callense¡-grito, de inmediato un gran chkra empezo a emanar -si no se callan uds los callare yo¡  
**kou**: lo sienti mi linda ne-chan, ya nos callamos -le tapo la boca a naruto, a lo q sadako se calma un poco haciendo q su inner vuelba a su mente y no controle a su cuerpo

**sad**: voy a casa, realmente estoy cansada -suspiro tranquila, a lo q todos(menos sasuke y kakashi)  
asienten- vienen kouji, hazuki?  
**kou**: no, quiero conocer konoha

**haz**: si, yo tnb

**sad**: bn entonses nos vemos más tarde

**kou**: cuidate

**haz**: estaras bn sadako-san?  
**sad**: si -se va caminando, cuando ve a 6 personas hablando tranquilamente /vaya si son los chicos / sadako pasa a un supermercado, seguida por los chicos, sadako iba a sacar una manzana cuando un joven la toma al mismo tmp

**jov: **oh, lo siento bella dama, comprela ud

**sad**: muchas gracias amable joven -rio entre dientes

**jov**: veo q la llama de la juventud arde en ud (N/A: ya saben qn es no?) -dijo mientras sus ojos ardian, llega otro joven de ojos blancos

**nej**: lee no te entretengas y vamos

**lee**: pero neji conbersaba con la bella señorita (N/A: di larga conbersacion --u)  
**sad**: posee un buen nombre, lee-san -sonrio

**lee**: ud cree? gracias, y cual es el suyo?  
**sad**: sadako -sonrio

**lee**: lindo nombre tnb,él -señaló a neji -se llama neji hyuga -llegan los otros chicos, hinata, tenten, shino y kiba

**ten**: en q se entretienen?  
**nej**: lee se a puesto a hablar

**hin**: ho...hola señorita -jugaba con sus dedos

**sad**: hola, porfavor digame sadako -sonrio

**hin**: so...soy hyu...hyuga hinata -tartamudeo

**kib**: inusuka kiba

**shin**: aburame shino

**ten**: tenten -suspiro

**nej**: no eres de konoha -afirmo

**sad**: no la verdad esq no, vengo de muy lejos con mi hermano y un amigo

**kib**: entonces lo más seguro esq sean ellos a los q se referia naruto -dijo para sí,pero es escuchado por sadako

**sad**: uds conocen a naruto?  
**kib**: si, fuimos a la academia juntos

**sad**: aaa entonces sois sus amigos?  
**shin**: se podria decir q si

**sad**: q raros sois -rio

**nej**: y donde estan tu amigo y hermano?  
**sad**: estan con naruto, sasuke y su sensei

**lee**: kakashi

**sad**: si, creo nnU, estan conociendo konoha

**lee**: y tu no?  
**sad**: no, esq estoy agotada, acabe de entrenar

**ten**: y te pones a comprar?  
**sad**: si, esq si no nadie lo hace -suspiro -y pq bienen todos a comprar? o no es a eso a lo q bienen?  
**ten**: si, esq son muchas cosas q tenemos q comprar como para q lo agan 1 ó 3 personas

**sad**: ya veo -sonrio

**lee**: bueno sera mejor q terminemos de comprar

sad: si, devo apurarme, adios¡ -dicho esto se fue, cuando termino de comprar fue a su casa, se ducho e hizo el almuerzo, en eso tocan la puerta

**sad**: ya voy¡ -abre la puerta y entra kouji, hazuki, naruto, sasuke y kakashi, lo q no la sorprendio **kou**: ne-chan espero q no te moleste el q los aya invitado

**sad**: no, la verdad ya lo imaginaba -sonrio- venga pasen ya, o prefieren almorzar aquí? -bromeo

**nar**: no, mejor no -rio, pasaron al comedor y sadako los hizo sentar, sirvieron la comida, era sushi **kak**: esta muy rico sadako, tu lo cosinaste? - rompio el silencio

**sad**: muchas gracias, si yo lo cocine -sonrio -oigan desde q los vi en la mañana e tenido una duda **kak**: y q es?  
**sad**: bueno esq todos los grupos son de 3 alumnos y un profesor, o eso tenia entendido yo, demo uds son 2 alumnos y un profesor pq? -sonrio para sus adentro, sasuke, naruto y kakashi quedaron en silencio, los 2 ultimos cn una tristeza enorme demostrada en sus ojos, el primero con algo de culpabilidad -he preguntado algo q no devia? lo siento

fin cap¡ jejejejeje me siento mala dejandoo ahí, pero esq queda interesante no? XD anda dejen review¡ solo es apretar go y dejar un comentario nn

**agradecimientos:**

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: si¡ ya ves q son amables (dime qn le hace una bienbenida a unos desconocidos)  
jejejeje bueno el saku/haz sera más suave, jejejeje pero no tienes q esperar tanto (creo) yo tampoco soporto a la pareja sasu/ino me da dolor de estomago, pero bueno, es lo q hay q hacer uu gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **: el pelo esta "dentro" del gorro, no se ve, imagina q esta tomado en un tomate,no, nadie la va a reconocer aun, te digo esto pq creeme es mejor asi jejejeje creeme se va a poner interesante nn gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura**: jajajajaja no eres a la unica q le falta la pasiensia XD pero como dije, hay q esperar, creeme es para bn¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**nay-san ( ) **: jejejeje lo siento pero yo encuentro más tiernas a las parejas asi uu, gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro**: nose las peleas son vervales, o por lo menos por ahora, en el futuro puede q ponga alguna, esq las peleas no se me dan uu gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon**: a qn te recuerdan? jejejeje ahora yo tnb amplio mi vocabulario jajajajaja gracias por tu review¡  
**kaname saku**: jejejeje si quieres saber de itachi hay q esperar, lo digo una y otra ves, es lo mejor nn jejejejeje tendras q ser pasiente nn gracias por tu review¡


	9. la bienvenida

9° cap¡ nunca pese q saliese tan largo el fic --u 

disclaimer: naruto NO me pertenece...snif...

aclaraciones/pensamientos/  
-narraciones-  
resumen: sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

**sad**: bueno esq todos los grupos son de 3 alumnos y un profesor, o eso tenia entendido yo, demo uds son 2 alumnos y un profesor pq? -sonrio para sus adentro, sasuke, naruto y kakashi quedaron en silencio, los 2 ultimos cn una tristeza enorme demostrada en sus ojos, el primero con algo de culpabilidad -he preguntado algo q no devia? lo siento

**nar**: no...no bueno esq ella se fue de konoha...-dijo triste

**sad**: la traicionó?  
**kak**: no, se fue con permiso

**sad**: a ya veo, pero si fue con permiso no veo pq su tristesa

**sas**: esq no sabesmos cuando volvera

**sad**: bah, tienen q ser optimistas, seguro vuelve si no fue por alguna razón muy fuerte(N/A: rayos si sabe donde dar)-sasuke bajo la cabeza, naruto y kakashi le miraron de reojo

**nar**: esq si tuvo una razón fuerte -dijo despacio, kouji y hazuki miraron a sadako, hasta donde planeaba seguir?  
**sad**: puedo...preguntar cual?-fingio no saber ai preguntar o no

**kak**: bueno, su novio la engaño de forma muy fea -miro de reojo a sasuke, qn abia terminado de comer

**sad**: muy feo? -pregunto-yo le abria partido la cara

**nar**: ella no era de ese caracter para cn los q queria

**sad**: supongo q estaba muy colada por su novio y sufrio mucho no?  
**nar**: esq eso no fue todo...-dijo triste

**sad**: a no? -pregunto "curiosa"  
**kak**: nosotros sabiamos sobre eso, y no abrimos la boca -dijo triste

**sad**: pq?  
**nar**: pensamos q era lo mejor.  
**sad**: bueno, es comprensible si no quiere volver, demo dijo si lo aria?  
**nar**: si.  
**sad**: cuando?  
**sas**: cuando me olvidara -abrio su boca

**sad**: tu eras el novio? -fingio sorpresa -y no le pediste perdón?  
**sas**: cm hacerlo?no es asi de smpl cm lo pones, yo la engañe muy feo no...no podia decirle, oye perdon, si? seamos amigos -dijo ironico

**sad**: pudiste intentarlo, pero bueno... supongo q no la engañaste con nadie conosido...en fin mejor no amargarnos por el pasado, hay q vivir el presente -suspiro

**nar**: cm vivir el presente cuando sé q ella corre peligro en donde sea q este? no hemos resibido nota alguna de su parte, y no sabemos donde esta...es cm si estubiese muerta.  
**sad**: no puedes asegurarlo -no queria ver a naruto triste, queria ver sufrir a sasuke

**nar**: si, sadako-chan, pq no te sacas el gorro?para q podamos verte -ya no queria seguir cn el tema anterior

**sad**: a no, esq de donde vengo es costumbre q las mujeres solteras usen un gorro q oculte el pelo y gran parte de la cara -mintio / cm me saq el gorro saben qn soy/  
**kou**: y cm ne-chan es una solterona...-rio, siguiendo la mentira

**kak**: y no tienes pretendientes? -pregunto curioso

**sad**: no -suspiro -esq...la ultima vez q lo tuve...murio y desde entonses no quiero tener nada cn nadie /murio para mi corazón, es dificil elvidar, no sasuke?pero no te preocupes, me encargare q no olvides, sufriras lo q yo sufri/sonrio para sus adentro

**kak**: lo siento, no lo sabia

**sad**: claro q no lo sabias -rio -pero lo superare, ya vendra otro hombre del q me enamore -sonrio triste

**kou**: pero tendra q pasar distitas pruebas¡ cm su hermano tengo q encargarme de q no sea un patán y claro q no aga sufrir a mi ne-chan¡ -sadako suspiro

**haz**: ya quisiera ver cm lo aras /are q sadako se enamore de mi y superare todo kouji, ella sera mia/  
**kou**: ja¡ ya veras cm lo areeso si te atreves a tocar a mi ne-chan, tendras q pelear mucho si quieres ser su novio -hazuki se puso rojo, sadako ni se entero de la disputa, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos

**haz**: tienes suerte de q sadako este distraida -susurro enojado

**kou**: q te importa, es muy distraida en cuanto a ese tema se refiere-suspiro - jejeje nunca se enterara de nada, cm aquella vez en q...  
**haz**: callaté ya veras cm se enamora de mi y me declaro

**kou**: si, aja cm aquella vez -sasuke, naruto y kakashi miraron curiosos

**flash back(hace 1 año)**

se veia a hazuki y a sadako frente a una cascada en medio de un bosq, la cascada hacia un arcoiris q terminaba a los pies de sadako(sakura), el lago era enorme y las hojas de un sause lloron tocaban el agua, los pajaros cantaban y abia muchas flores a las orillas del lago(N/A: q romantico .) y tnb abia un niño (N/A: qn sera?)espiando tras unos matorrales

**haz**: sadako...yo queria decirte...q...yo...tu...-estaba cm una sandia madura (N/A: por dentro XDD esq smp ponen cm un tomate, hay q ser original¡ XD) sus oidos echaban humo

**sad**: q pasa? este lugar es muy lindo, no te parece?  
**haz**: te gusta?-pregunto nervioso y entrecortado

**sad**: si -sonrio a lo q él se puso más nervioso si se puede -pero para q me llamaste? -se puso más nervioso aun

**haz**: bue...bueno...yo...yo que...queria -tartamudeo

**sad**: no tartamudes, no te entiendo mada -rio, pero hazuki no mejoro

**haz**: es...esq...yo...yo que...yo queria...decir...decirte...al...algo...imp...importante -  
trato de respirar profundo-es...esq...yo...tu...me...me-fue cortado por unos ruidos unos hombres (osakada)  
**jov**: sadako-san q bueno q la encontramos, el patriarca quiere verla con urgencia

**sad**: esta bn, hazuki, lo lamento, luego me la dices si?-se fue, luego se escucha un suspiro y kouji sale de su escondite

**kou**: tienes q mejorar, tal vez para la proxima puedas -lo toma de la mano y lo lleba al "pueblo"  
pues hazuki estaba totalmente petrificado

**end flash back**

**haz**: esta vez si lo lograre¡-grito

**sad**: q lograras? -pregunto volviendo al mundo de los mortales, hazuki se pone rojo

**kou**: lograra hacer una comida decente -sonrio encubriendo al ojiverde

**sad**: a ya veo y q vas a cosinar? -definitivamente no se abia enterado de nada de lo q abian hablado antes, lo q relajo a hazuki

**haz**: sushi -dijo algo intranquilo

**sad**: q rico -sonrio -creo q lo aras bn, sé q lo aras bn

**haz**: gracias sadako-san /ella confia en mi/ pensó muy alegre

**nar**: sadako-chan, recuerda q los vendre a buscarm a las 8:00 pm

**sad**: oh si, lo abia olvidado¡ gracias por recordarmelo¡  
**haz**: a donde vas? -pregunto celoso pues no abia escuchado el "los vendre a buscar" y pensó q solo era para sadako

**kak**: tranquilo todos iran, es al Ichikaru´s ramen, no naruto?  
**nar**: si, sadako-chan, gomen devo irme dattebayo¡ -sonrio

**sad**: esta bn, puedo preguntar a donde?  
**nar**: a una cita -se sonrojo

**sad **/naruto cn una chica/ y cn qn es?  
**nar**: cn hinata-chan -se sonrojo aun más

**sad**: ah, la chica hyuga no?  
**nar**: la conoces?  
**sad**: si, me tope con ella y otros jovenes en el supermercado

**sas**: naruto, si no te vas, llegas tarde

**nar**: q¡ no puedo¡ chao a todos dattebayo -sale corriendo dejando una nuve de polvo

**sad**: q chico -rio

**kak**: bueno sera mejor q me vaya, adios hazuki, sadako, kouji

**sas**: yo tnb me voy, quede de verme cn ino, adios -una ves todos los invitados se fueron sadako empezo a recojer la mesa

**kou**: ne-chan, estas bn? pq preguntaste todo eso?  
**sad**: estoy bn kouji,pq me las van a pagar, tnb are algo cn ino -sonrio

**haz**: sadako-san, pq no lo olvida mejor?es feliz haciendo esto? q bn le trae?no seria más sensato q lo olvidara?  
**sad**: lo olvidare cuendo pueda, y solo pasara cuando mi corazón este tranquilo y para ello devo vengarme, todo lo q sufri, me lo pagaran -dijo tranquila

**kou**: ne-chan -le miro prepcupado - ya no sé qn eres -la abraza - deja todo esto

**sad**: kouji te prometo q todo estara bn, si? -le abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza - tranqilo todo saldra bn

**kou**: y tu? tu saldras bn? -le mira a los ojos

**sad**: si, lo estare -sonrie /kouji.../ pensó preocupada, él era muy sensible en cuanto a lo q de ella se trataba

**haz**: bn voy a tomar una siesta -sale

**kou**: ne-chan, salgamos a dar una vuelta?  
**sad**: esta bn -rio - y de paso compramos unos helados si?

y asi paso la tarde, pasearon en el parq, comieron helasdos y jugaron a guerra de barro, al llegar las 7:00 pm desiden volver, sadako se ducha y se viste kouji tnb se ducha, luego se escucha el timbre, hazuki abrio la puerta para encontratse cn naruto a qn dejo pasar

**nar**: y kouji y sadako?  
**haz**: kouji esta en la ducha y sadako es mujer, smp demoran no crees?  
**sad**:pues yo ya estoy aquí -rio -oye yo nunca demoro mucho -dijo enojada en broma

**haz**: lo sé, la vez q más te demoraste fueron 2 min -rio

**nar**: q puntual sadako-chan

**sad**: claro si supieras el castigo q me impusieron por esos 2 min

**nar**: castigo?  
**sad: **bueno...veras lo q paso fue q...

**flash back**

**haz**: has limpiado bn -sonrio-pero has demorado el día entero, bueno, el punto es q en la mañana has tardado 2 min y ese atraso tiene castigo

**sad**: QQ¡ pero si fueron 2 min nada más TT -grito desesperada

**kou**: ne-chan estas bn? -llego corriendo

**sad**: si, no tenias q preocuparte

**kou**: pero no me pidas eso¡yo smp quise una hermana a la q proteger, de todo el q kisiera hacerle daño, aun si tengo q ir contra todas las villas ocultas juntas¡-se gano un abrazo bn fuerte y varios besos de parte de sadako

**haz**: pero aun asi el castigo no se lo quitas ni tu -dijo celoso

**kou**: pero solo fueron 2 min tarde y tu tuviste el mismo error cn la diferencia q los tuyos fueron 5 min, por favor no la casigues tan duramente¡  
**haz**: bueno, supongo q en parte tienes razón, bn tu castigo sera reducido, trotaras 30 min, con la ropa q tienes y creeme cuando te digo q lo disminui bastante, eran 2 horas -dijo traquilo

**sad**: gracias¡aunq creo q me voy a desmayar cuando termine, estoy agotada¡ (N/A: tomen en cuenta q limpio su casa cn un traje de 5 kilos y los muebles muchisisisisisisisisisimo más)  
**end flash back**

**nar**: bueno, ahora trotas 1 hora

**sad: **ha pasado mucho tmp -suspiro

**nar**: eres muy fuerte no?  
**sad**: no tanto -sonrio-en realidad es posible q tu me ganes

**kou**: pero yo te protegere, no nesesitas ser fuerte -dijo llegando

**sad**: eso lo sé -sonrio enternesida

**haz**: claro yo tnb la protegere

**sad**: gracias -le da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, hazuki queda cm un tomate, kouji rie entre dientes- hazuki estas bn?puedes tener fiebre, sera mejor q te metas en la cama y no salgas -dijo preocupada

**haz**: no se preocupe -volvio a la normalidad -gracias por preocuparse por mi

**sad**: no es nada - dijo impresionada pues deveras pensó q tenia fiebre

**nar**: nos estamos retardando dattebayo¡  
**sad**: vamos entonces -parteron y no demoraron más de 15 min, al llegar todos (menos naruto) se sorprendieron pues las luces estaban apagadas -naruto estas seguro de q es aquí? esta todo apagado

**nar**: si,q raro vamos a ver q pasa dattebayo¡ y yo q queria comer ramen TT-su actuación estaba decente y esq lo abian sobornado con ramen para q actuara bn (N/A: más bn para q entrenara para hacerlo bn)sadako entra seguida de hazuki y kouji, al entrar se prenden todas las luces dejando ver a un letrero q decia " BIENBENIDOS A KONOHA Q SE SIENTAN CM EN CASA" con lindas letras de distintos colores, tnb soltaron challas y globos cn caritas felices, a kouji le brillaron los ojos de alegria, hazuki sonrio emocionado y sadako estaba impresionada, todo tan lindo¡  
**todos**: bn benidosa konoha¡  
sad: gracias -dijo contenta

**kou**: todo para nosotros?-preguto emocionado

**haz**: muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo

**ten**: claro q es para uds -sonrio al pequeño, ganandose un beso por parte de él,(N/A: alguien puede ponerse celoso¡)lo q claramente la emociono y lo abrazo

**ino**: eres chico pero ya sabes conquistar -rio

**hin**: cu...cual es...tu nombre? -jugaba con sus dedos

**kou**: kouji y el de uds?  
**ten**: soy tenten -ya lo abia soltado -ella es hinata y ella es ino

**kou**: si a ella ya la conosia, asi cm conosco a su novio, a naruto,shikamaru y a kakashi -por otra parte

**lee**: q bueno volver a verla sadako-san

**sad**: sí, opino igual

**gai**: lee ya conosias a tan bella dama?  
**lee**: sí gai-sensei se llama sadako, sadako el es maito gai, gai ella es sadako-san

**sad**: mucho gusto -hizo una reverencia

**gai**: oh por favor no tenga tanto respeto, yo soy la hermosa bestia verde de konoha¡ bueno como dijo mi alumno predilecto, me llamo maito gai

**sad**: jejeje yo solo soy sadako -rio

**asu**: eres joven no? q edad tienes?  
**sad**: yo, 17 y ud?  
**asu**: muchos -rio

**sad**: y esta casado? -esto provocó un poco de nerviosismo en él

**asu**: yo?  
**sad**: lo siento, no devi preguntar -dijo rapidamente

**asu**: no te preocupes, pero te contare un pequeño secreto -se acerca a su oreja -quiero proponerselo a mi novia

**sad**: ahhhh y q cree q responda? -pregunto despacio

**asu**: no se :S espero q un sí

**sad**: claro y qn es su novia?  
**asu**: kurenai -termino de cuchichear

**haz**: sadako estas bn? -preguntó al ver conversar a sadako y a asuma tan despacio cm contando un secreto

**sad**: claro q sí solo conversaba con asuma-san (o.O cm supo el nombre? grave error)  
**asu**: y tu sadako-san, pololeas? (N/A: si tiene novio, koi, media naranja etc)  
**sad**: no y espero no ver a un hombre en aquel plano -rio, pero a hazuki eso le callo cm una patada en la guata -oh, pero q descuidada q soy, asuma-san él es hazuki, hazuki él es asuma-san

**haz**: un gusto

**asu**: lo mismo digo -por otra parte estaba un kouji muy feliz, rodeado de chicas q le hablaban y preguntaban, una en especial lo abrazaba y le dava muchos besos (N/A: ok es adorable, por lo menos en mi imaginación) lo q no era bn visto por un ojiblanco, q decidió q el "mocoso" se estaba aprobechando de la situación (N/A: chico, pero no tonto)  
**nej**: tenten quiero hablar contigo -dijo celoso a la chica

**ten**: ahora? -suspiro

**nej**: si -dijo serio

**ten**: esta bn -va donde él -q pasa?  
**nej**: bn -error q le decia¡ -esq...me preguntaba si mañana estas libre, para salir en grupo,junto a lee y a gai-sensei (N/A: naaa tendran algo q hacer, se romperan una pata o les dara fiebre e iran ellos 2 solos )  
**ten**: mmmmm sí,a q hora? -por un momento se emocionó, pensó q podia ser una cita

**nej**: podria ser a las 2:00 pm en el parque

**ten**: sí, suena bn lee y gai-sensei ya saben?  
**nej**: no ya les digo -suspiro,pronto paso alguien tras tenten empujandola hacia neji quedando los 2 muy juntos, cm si estubiesen abrazados (sin estarlo)lo q hace q tenten se sonroje al maximo

**ten**: lo...siento -dijo separandose de él (N/A: no¡ neji tuviste q aprovechar la oportunidad)  
**nej**: esta bn -dijo sereno, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz, fue donde shikamaru y tenten donde ino y sadako

**ten**: ino, nesesito tu ayuda con neji -suspiro

**ino**: claro¡ q pasa?  
**ten**: me invito a salir cn lee y gai-sensei, demo igual quiero llegar más o menos arreglada

**ino**: obio (natural, logico) a q hora?  
**ten**: a las 2 pm

**ino**: llego cm a las 12?  
**ten**: porfa...-lee la llama -lo siento tengo q irme

**sad**: eres muy buena amiga -dijo "tranquila"  
**ino**: tu crees?  
**sad**: claro creo q eres sinsera y q nunca mientes y menos a tus amigas, tnb creo q sabes q no hay q mirar al lado, me refiero al novio de otra y q tnb eres inteligente y q lo usas para bn -  
medio disfrasó su idea a final, ino se sintió mal al escuchar el comentario de sadako - ino estas bn? etas palida -dijo malisiosamente

**ino**: si estoy bn solo recorde una tonteria -sonrio falsamente

**sad**: estas segura? no seria buena idea q te enfermaras si mañana, cm buena amiga q eres, vas a ayudar a tenten

**ino**: si...tienes razón -dijo algo más tranquila

**sad**: sabes? yo conosi a una chica q fue engañada por su mejor amiga junto a su novio, hace poco supe q se suisido q pena, nunca lo supero, fui muy amiga de ella, dijo q venia de una villa oculta, más nunca logre saber q villa -dijo "triste"  
**ino**: se suisido? -pregunto asustada pensando en sakura

**sad**: sí...cm hace un año -empezo a llorar

**ino**: como era ella? -pregunto preocupada

**sad**: eso no importa...esq yo realmente la queria, y no quiero recordar algo tan triste, se cortó las venas -solloso

**ino**: esta bn -dijo palida al notar q no se tranquilizaba, era imposible hablar con ella -tranquila -trato de animarla

**sad**: lo siento -dijo más tranquila, en eso llegan 3 personas, eran gaara, temari y kankuro

**nar**: gaara¡ temari¡ kankuro¡ q bueno q ayan venido dattebayo¡

**tem**: si, llegamos hace un par de horas, salimos a pasear y como vimos todas las luces prendidas,  
pues quisimos ver q era -sonrio

**kan**: y q celebran?  
**ino**: esq llegaron a konoha unos chicos nuevos y es una bienvenida -dijo contenta

**kan**: una pena q satsuki-san no quisiese salir hoy

**nar**: qn es satsuki dattebayo¡  
**tem**: viene con nosotros, espero q el viaje sea productivo, para ella y otras personas -miro de reojo a gaara

**nar**: y q vienen a hacer dattebayo?  
**tem**: a pasar unos documentos y otras cosas, se ara una junta y gaara tiene q estar presente (N/A: es kazekage)

y asi paso la noche hasta el día siguinte a las 12 en la casa de tenten

fin cap¡ bn no esperen q los proximos cap sean largos (casi me muero escribiendo este)  
jejjeje tuve q ponerlo pq el fin de semana me retiro a otra parte del mundo (la playa XD) asiq no voy a poder escribir el fin de semana y posoblemente el proximo cap sea el jueves no se depende de como se den las cosas, espero sus review¡

agradecimientos:  
**nadeshiko-uchiha**: jejejeje si bueno esa era la idea XD, gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura**: uff pa q sepan q es ella faltan tres mil siglos¡ esq tengo una idea muy buena para poner, demo nesesito q nadie sepa q es ella,  
jejeje primera vez q actualiso tan pronto no? (dentro de una misma semana ¡) gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon**: la soledad? XDDD me voy a reir mi vida entera con eso XDDD gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro**: si sadako es sakura y sakura es sadako XDDD gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **: no¡ lo más caracteristico de sakura es su pelo y se iner XDD no podria cambiarlo jamas¡ prenta magica? o.o nu entiendo, q bueno q te gustase ese cap, ojala te guste este tnb¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**mirisasusaku**: la actualice pronto¡ es historico XD ojala este cap te guste¡  
gracias por tu review¡


	10. parejas

hola¡ 10 cap¡ si, sino no saldria 10 arriva no creen --u bn bn jejeje este cap es romantico entero¡ (NO itasaku él aun no aparece...YY) les quiero adelantar algo para q no me salgan con la misma de smp... y esq en el proximo cap...esq...los dejo con la duda¡ jeje abajo sale (si no se me olvida ponerlo --u pero pueden esperar al proximo cap para leer...XD creo q no lo olvidare o correra mi sangre XD 

**aclaraciones **/pensamientos/

- narración -  
**resumen**: sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

**disclaiemer**: naruto no es mio...gaara tampoco YY

y asi paso la noche hasta el día siguinte a las 12 en la casa de tenten

**ino**: tenten, quedate quieta¡ -le gritaba por enesima vez, estaban viendo q llevaria tenten,  
ahora se estaba probando una falda de blu jeans, q le llegaba poco más arriva de las rodillas y estaba desteñida al final (N/A: de la falda...) y caia en hilachas, la polera era cafe oscuro, se amarraba atras en el cuello,la espalda estaba cubierta por la polera, tenia botas cafe muy lindas (nose cm describirlas uuU)  
**ten**: esto me gusta, voy con esto -dijo segura, caminaba por el suelo tapizado de ropa al baño a ducharse desp de 30 min sale vestida(N/A: era lenta si)  
**ino**: te ves bn, vaya creo q sobra tmp, sera facil

**ten**: no quiero ir muy pintada, de hecho, mejor no me pinto -dijo tranquila

**ino**: segura? queda 1 hora

**ten**: no quiero llegar muy arreglada, no es una cita -la pobre se lo estuvo repitiendo toda la noche

**ino**: no, pero puedes arreglarte u poco para ir conquistandolo -rio

**ten**: INO¡ -grito roja

**ino**: ven sera mejor secarte ese pelo -rio, desp de 10 min el pelo ya estaba seco, era crespo pero no champon (de mucho volumen)lo dejaron suelto, le llegana poco más abajo de los hombros -  
bn voy a pintarte, no mucho, pero hay q hacerlo, te pongo rimel, deliniamos los ojos por dentro y un poco de brillo para los labios si? no es mucho

**ten**: esta bn -suspiro pues sabia q aunq ubiese dicho q no, ino no la abria escuchado, luego ya de estar arreglada (N/A: por fin¡)ino se fue y ella fue a donde estaba acordado al llegar ve a neji -hola neji -sonrio

**nej**: hola, vamos lee y gai-sensei no pudieron venir, tuvieron una mision de ultimo tmp (N/A: q pena no? uuuu muy triste n-n)-dijo aparentemente tranquilo pues por dentro estaba más q nervioso

**ten**: y q aremos? -estaba sonrojada

**nej**: no sé dime tu -/se ve linda sonrojada no, no tengo q pensar en tonterias, solo me distraen/  
**ten**: mmmmm q te paarece ir a un parque de diverciones?  
**nej**: esta bn -partieron, al llegar neji paga la entrada a tenten, ella sonrie muy tiernamente a lo q neji se sonroja un poco

**ten**: a q nos subimos primero? -preguntó emocionada

**nej**: no lo sé, yo nunca he venido antes

**ten**: nunca? bn te mostrare los mejores juegos -se suben al kamikaze( son unos asientos en una "cabina" sujetada a un palo alto q da vueltas tomando vuelo hay veces en q queda boca abajo un tmp...nose si entendieron) -jejje me encanta este juego -rio

**nej**: si,es un poco mareador -dijo tranquilo

**ten**: vamos al boomeranq¡ (montaña rusa)-se suben...así pasa la tarde, hasta q desiden subirse al splash (con agua) tenten se empapo mientras q neji estaba seco

**nej**: no te resfiaras? -preguntó preocupado

**ten**: no, me subo a otro juega y se seca- sonrie / lo q me incomoda esq la ropa se me pega y la polera queda algo transparente uu/ para mala suerte de tenten otro tipo ya se abia dado cuenta de "pequeño" detalle y la miraba descaradamente

**nej**: ven, te comprare algo para q te pongas ensima -dijo notando al tipo /como la siga mirando lo mato/ le compró un chaleco simple pero bonito

**ten**: gracias neji¡ -dijo emocionada

**nej**: no es nada / se ve bn/  
**ten**: mira no nos emos subido a ese -señalo a un juego q era uuna "rueda" q gira, esta arriva dejando ver un lindo paisaje (N/A: es tipica pero no recuerdo el nombre uu)  
**nej**: esta bn, vamos -se subenal estar arriva la luz se cortó y ahí se quedaron

**ten**: no lo puedo creer q mala suerte (N/A: yo le cambio...no tiene derecho a alegar uu)-suspiro-  
ahhhhh se ve el atardecer, mira neji -dijo señalando la puesta de sol -es presioso -estaba maravillada **nej**: es muy lindo -afirmo, estaba nervioso, tenerla tan serca y a la vez tan lejos.../ devo admitirlo, etoy enamorado de tenten/ suspiro

**ten**: estas bn?  
**nej**: si, -vuelve la luz y bajan, ven la casa del terror y se meten

**ten**: nunca me he metido a este -dijo nerviosa

**nej**: te da miedo?  
**ten**: bueno...soy bastante miedosa -acepto triste ues pensaba q neji no querria a las chicas miedosas **nej**: entonces no tenemos q subirnos -dijo comprensivo

**ten**: no, hay q superar los miedos, no crees? tal vez no sea para tanto -dijo nerviosa

**nej**: estas segura?  
**ten**: si, la valentia no es no tener miedo, sino enfrentarlos -dijo sabiamente -por eso he de meterme a este juego ves? -neji sonrio para sus adentro, desp de todo tenten era valiente,  
entraron al juego en un carrito, dentro todo estaba oscuro, neji notó cm tenten se tensaba

**nej**: tranquila todo es falso -eso poco la tranquilizo, pronto apareció un esqueleto colgando del techo **ten**: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH -gritó y salto cuando lo vio, neji le tomo la mano para intentar tranquilizarla lo q funciono -gracias -susurro, neji solo asintió, iban aparesiendo distintos tipos de montruos y cada vez q lo hacian tenten gritaba o saltaba

**nej**: supongo q no devimos meternos -suspiro

**ten**: me da miedo -dijo, aparecio dracula a lo q tenten no soporto y se abrazó a neji, este en un ademan protector le correspondió y estubieron asi bastante tmp luego tenten se solto justo cuando se "caia" una muralla sobre ellos, tenten se tenso, neji hizo q lo viera tomandole del menton

**nej**: tranquila, yo estoy aquí, todo estara bn -dijo nervioso (por tenerla serca)  
**ten**: neji...-dijo más tranquila y feliz, neji vio como aparesia otro monstruo detras de tenten y para captar su atención y q no viera al montruo, la beso, tenten se sorprendio mucho, pero reaccionó y le correspondió, fue un beso tierno, pero q expresaba muchos sentimientos -neji -se alejó un poco de él -pq?  
**nej**: pq me gustas mucho -dijo nervioso, tenten lo abrazó y lo beso otra vez

**ten**: yo tnb te quiero mucho -susurro, neji sonrio feliz

**nej**: quieres ser mi novia?  
**ten**: como decirte q no si te quiero tanto? -tenten sonreia feliz, neji la abrazó con fuerza

**nej**: te quiero -le susurro al oido, lo q ocacionó un pequeño escalofrio en tenten, asi estuvieron hasta q terminó el juego y cm ya era de noche neji la fue a dejar

**ten**: fue muy divertido -sonrio, estaban a las puertas de la casa

**nej**: podemos salir cuando quieras -sonrio

**ten**: te quiero mucho -lo abraza, neji se sorprende un poco y por ello se sonrojo, tenten al separase lo nota y rie entre dientes y cm neji es un niño orgulloso (N/A: ya tiene 18 años, un niño un tanto viejo)la besa para callarla partió despacio he iba cogiendo intensidad tenten abre un poco los labios dejando pasar la lengua de neji q probó por primera vez la boca de tenten de su tenten, ella creia llegar al cielo, neji podia ser el mejor cuando queria y ahora lo queria y luego de unos minutos algo llamado oxigeno, nesesario para la vida (N/A: si no me creen, aguantense la respiración, aber cuanto duran XD y es ironico q por el oxigeno los seres vivos envejescan no?)los separo

**ten**: lo pase genial -lo miraba de frente sin soltar el abrazo

**nej**: yo tnb -ve q tenten tenia la piel de gallina -sera mejor q entres o te congelaras, buenas noches -le da un beso en la frente

**ten**: buenas noches -sonrie y entra a su casa a dormir desp del mejor día q abia tenido en mucho tmp

al día siguiente todas las chicas, incluidas temari y satsuki, estaban en la casa de ino, era de mañana

**ino**: como te fue? -preguntó emocionada,tenten sonrio

**ten**: ni te lo imaginas

**tem**: anda suelta

**sad**: pero no ibas con lee y gai sensei?- se hizo cm la q no sabia, pero si lo hacia pues ella pidió una misión para ellos

**ten**: tuvieron una misión a ultima hora -sonrio

**hin**: ne... neji-nisan estaba muy contento cuando llegó, aunq intentó disimularlo -comentó inocente tenten se sonrojo recordando el día pasado

**ino**: ahhhhh tenemos 2 factores importantes -sonrio - 1 no fueron ni lee ni gai-sensei, 2 neji el chico, soy un cubo de hielo, estaba feliz, incluso se notó, dinos q pasó?  
**ten**: bueno...fuimos aun parque de diversiones...-les contó lo q paso saltandose los besos

**sad**: q lindo -sonrio feliz por tenten

**tem**: y tu no estas enamorada, sadako?

**sad**: ...bueno... no estoy segura de lo q siento /ya no sé q siento por sasuke, desde q aparecio itachi hace 2 años, y luego hazuki, aunq...creo q lo quiero más como a un hermano/  
**hin**: no estas segura? pq?  
**sad**: hace mucho tmp tuve un novio q se murio y luego apareció alguien a qn no veo hace años, luego un chico...q no se cm lo quiero...pero estoy segura q solo lo quiero cm a un hermano y ya no se q siento -suspiro, hinata la abrazo

**sat**: demo...no puedes pensar siempre en el pasado todo el tmp,tienes q ver el futuro -abrio por primera vez si boca

**sad**: lo se, pero es dificil -sonrio triste

**hin**: nosotras te ayudaremos

**sad**: gracias, oye hinata, q tal tu y naruto? -la nombrada se sonrojo de golpe

**hin**:...yo...qn...te...te dijo? -tartamudeo nerviosa

**sad**: naruto comentó algo de una cita contigo -sonrio- tiene q quererte mucho, renunció a un vol de ramen por ti -sonrio tierna

**ino**: y cm sabes q a naruto le gusta el ramen? -pregunto curiosa

**sad**: solo era cosa de verlo comer el otro día -rio / tengo q tener más cuidado casi me pillan/  
**ten**: y q tal tu temari?  
**tem**: yo?pues nada-dijo triste -shikamaru ni me mira

**ino**: yo no estaria tan segura -rio a lo q temari se sonrojo

**tem**: tu crees?  
**ino**: yo sé y q tal tu satsuki?  
**sat**: yo? -dijo triste -soy un caso perdido, me enamore de alguien inalcansable

**sad**: gaara-sama no? -pregunto tranquila

**sat**: es ud muy perpicaz, sadako-san

**sad**: no solo vi -sonrio

**sat**: entonces es observadora -sonrio triste -por eso dije q soy un caso perdido

**hin**: de...deves te...tener esperanzas, yo no me rendi con naruto-kun y ahora esta empezando a invitarme a salir -dijo segura

**ten**: mmmmm osea aun no son novios

**hin**: no -nego triste -demo solo con salir con el me siento feliz

**sad**: dale tmp al tmp y ya veras como las cosas se solucionan

**hin**: gracias sad: lo mismo te digo a ti, satsuki

**tem**: ya veras, mi hermano es medio distraido, demo te apresia eso lo sé pq pasas bastante tmp con él y no te a alejado ni ha pedido cambio

**ten**: cambio?  
**sat**: si yo soy su secretaria

**hin**: ahhhh entonces tienes altas posibilidades -rio sin temor

**sat**: hee? -estaba roja de golpe -yo no lo creo -dijo más triste -él es el kazekage, cm se fijaria en un intento de ninja como yo?  
**sad**: no seas ta dura contigo misma y no digas eso, tal vez se fije en ti, y si no lo hace pues bueno, hay muchos peces en el mar -trato de animarla

**tem**: ves? sadako tiene razón

**ten**: sí, es vdd a veces las personas q paresen inalcanzables llegan a ti, tienes q tener esperansas

**hin**: claro, opino igual -dijo sonrojada

**ino**: es muy cierto

**tem**: claro, uds an tenido mucho suerte, creo q nosotras tnb podemos tenerla -trato de animar y autoanimarse

**sad**: aja creo q es algo asi cm el destino

**ten**: no te pongas cm neji con eso -rodo los ojos, todas rieron de buena gana, desp de un tmp cada una se fue a hacer algo --u, satsuki fue al bosq y se puso a golpear un árbol (entrenaba)  
**gaa**: q haces?- pregunto saliende de detras de un árbol

**sat**: gaara-sama¡ yo entrenaba -dijo despacio

**gaa**: te importa si entreno contigo?  
**sat**: claro q no, gaara-sama, demo no sere un estorbo? -gaara niega con la cabeza a lo q satsuki sonrie feliz y gaara a la vez desvia la mirada - q aremos, gaara-sama?  
**gaa**: lucharemos entre nosotros -dijo aparentemente tranquilo a lo q satsuki se sorprende

**sat: **demo yo no puedo contra ud¡  
**gaa**: no te are daño, es una pelea simple -dijo sorprendido por la reaccion de la ojiazul (N/A:  
me di cuenta de q no he descrito a satsuki ..u gomen, tiene ojos azules y su pelo es cafe oscuro, casi negro,las puntas son rulientas demo no para arriva, lo tiene hasta la cintura viste con unas patas negras, hasta la rodilla, una polera larga q le llega a mitad de muslo colorverde claro pero no chillón estirado para oscuro, sino lo imaginan ponganlo verde y ya)  
**sat**: no me referia a eso, esq solo seria un entrenamiento para mi, ya ud es el kazekage

**gaa**: no por eso soy invensible o inmortal -satsuki se sonrojo al sentir su mirada sobre ella -  
recuerda q soy humano, aunq no lo paresca

**sat**: lo sé demo ud parece inalcansable -gaara entristecio

**gaa**/ claro soy un montruo cm querria entrenar conmigo? su vida corre peligro/ pensó triste

**sat**: porfavor, tomeme enserio, no como a un niño -gaara se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza pocos seg desp desaparece de la vista de la chica

* * *

temari caminaba tranquila, iba a un parque en particular, uno en q no iban niños, donde seguro solo iba su niño, camino hasta verlo tendido en el suelo viendo las nuves 

**tem**: no vas a hacer nada más q ver las estupdas nuves? -temari se sentia celosa de ella s pq shikamaru no la veia por ver las nuves

**shi**: q problematica q eres -dijo desviando la mirada del cielo hacia ella -q pasa?  
**tem**: venia a ver al señor lagrimitas, es q no puedo? -dijo enojada

**shi**: puedes, cuando quieras - dijo mirando otra vez a las nuves, lo q termino por enojar a temari q se fue a pensar a un bosque

**tem**/no entiendo pq mira tanto a las nuves, q tienen ellas q no tenga yo? es más yo puedo estar a pasos de él y ellas no¡no entiendo pq tanto fanatismo por unas simples y estupidas nuves no, no son estupidas, ya q nisiquiera pueden pensar¡ ahhhhhh es muy injusto yo soy mucho mejor, pero no él solo quiere a esas nuves tontas y sin sentido, no es justo, NO ES JUSTO¡  
nunca lo sera.../pensaba dolida, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas q no tardaron por correr como 2 rios por su cara

**shi: **pq lloras? -pregunto apareciendo detras de unos árboles

**tem**: eres un idiota¡-gritó llorando sin pararse del suelo, shikamaru se sorprendió

**shi: **pq? -preguntó confuso

**tem**: olvidalo -se paro, desidida a salvar la poca dignidad q le quedaba, shikamaru la toma del brazo **shi**: oye estas llorando, no creo q sea por nada -dijo preocupado

**tem**: y q más te da?  
**shi**: ere mi amiga -eso fue como un balde de agua congelada, solo hizo q soltara más lagrimas

**tem**: dejame¡ -shikamaru no la escucho y la abrazo

**shi**: vamos no llores, eres más linda con una sonrisa

**tem**: no puedo sonreir, como hacerlo?  
**shi**: mira q problematica, como te ayudo si no sé cual es tu problema?  
**tem**: el chico q me gusta no me pesca ni en bajada (ni me mira)-abia dejado de llorar

**shi**: ha de ser un idiota o un ciego si no te nota -dijo dolido al pensar q temari estaba enamorada de alguien q no era él

**tem**: bn entonces - se separó de él -eres un idiota - se da la vuelta para irse / hay no, no devi decir eso, seguro se rie de mi o se aleja... q estupida, en q pensaba? y si me ignora? o si me odia? hay no.../las lagrimas inundan sus ojos otra vez, no da ni 5 pasos cuando siente q la abrazan por la espalda

**shi**: si, soy un idiota por hacerte llorar -le dijo al oido

**tem**: no me agas esto, porfavor -dijo con un hilo de voz

**shi**: hacerte q? yo no quiero hacerte daño, nunca llo he querido

**tem**: me lo estas haciendo -shikamaru le suelta dolido -me lo haces cada vez q me ignoras para ver las nuves o cuando me dices problematica

**shi**: nunca te ignoro por ver las nuves, las suelo ver para no olvidarte, y recordar q estubiste conmigo viendolas, ademas sabias q todas las nuves tienen tu figura con un poco de imaginación?  
y si te digo problematica lo ago pq no te entiendo, pq eres todo para mi pq no sé q hacer para sacarte de mi mente, eres problematica, pq nadie ma hace sentir tan bn solo con su presencia como tu, eres problematica pq eres distinta de todos, eres unica, pq eres tu, temari pero sabes algo? me gusta q seas asi de problematica

**tem**: pero no quiero ser solo temari -lo miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

**shi**: yo tampoco, yo quiero q seas mi temari -se acerco a ella

**tem**: entonces tu seras mi shikamaru? -sonrió feliz, shikamaru la abrazo

**shi**: siempre -susurro a milimetros de su boca, ella termino por cortar la distancia dando paso a un tierno beso

* * *

satsuki no sabia a donde abia ido, sacó unos shurikens al sentir unos ruidos en unos arbustos,  
pronto la arena q estaba a su alrededor se empezo a mover, sujetandole los pies e inmovolizandola ella sabiendo q intentar huir de esa tecnica era estupido, sacó sus armas esperando otro ataque,  
entonces aparece gaara frente a ella 

**gaa**: rindete -dijo tranquilo

**sat**: gaara-sama no crea q soy una niña, no soy tan devil -en ese instante unos sellos explosivos explotaron (N/A: no van a nadar, no? --u) haciendo q gaara se desconsertara y aflojara la presion q la arena ejercia sobre ella, lo suficiente para q ella desapareciera, se situo en un árbol, pronto vio como gaara caminaba en dirección contraria / no creo q no sepa q estoy aquí / entonces q? -susurro **gaa**: entonces nada -dijo apareciendo a sus espaldas, satsuki miró a donde supuestamente estaba gaara y ve q era un clon de arena, salta al suelo

**sat**/mierda no sé cuando lo hizo/ como si leyera su mente gaara dijo

**gaa**: lo hize cuando pusiste aquellos explosivos -satsuki tira unos shurikens q la arena detiene entonces los empieza a tirar con sellos explosivos (N/A: q explotan, no pelan naranjas)gaara al notarlo los encierre en burbujas de arena y los para -lo haces bn

**sat**: espere hacer más -dijo tranquila esperando q gaara se acercara, al hacerlo unos sellos explosivos explotan (N/A: --u no si van a cantar)gaara abilmente se aleja -no puedes acercarte

**gaa**: tal vez yo no, pero mi arena si, y tu no puedes escapar - una sonrisa adorno la cara de satsuki - pq sonries?  
**sat**: gaara-sama, yo sé q utiliza la arena como ser tal olvidadisa como para no prevenir eso? -  
gaara se da cuenta de q satsuki se liberó d la arena

**gaa**: cm? -preguntó sorprendido

**sat**: eso no se lo puedo decir / si lo ago sabra el pequeño dejecto de la tecnica, no puedo concentrar chakra, asi cm él tampoco,no al menos en 20 metros a la redonda, a costado mucho poner esos sellos explosivos(N/A: no bailan, explotan) ojalá q no capte/pero gaara es mucho más inteligente y noto q ella no hacia nada más q mirarlo

**gaa**: no puedo usar chakra -murmuro para sí - a mi no me hizo nada, puedo sentir el chakra correr en mi cuerpo, entonces se lo hizo al lugar? - vio q el aura de las plantas era más devil y q se dispersaba / ella tampoco puede usar chakra/ sonrio -conq de eso se trata, ni tu ni yo podemos usar chakra -dijo feliz ante la inteligensia de satsuki -solo nos queda pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

**sat**: no puede acercarse, ya q los sellos (N/A: de los q explotan... me canso de repetirlo uu)tienen un mini campo, asiq puden explotar, demo es tan chico q nosotros no alcanzamos a concentrar chakra, sin su arena, dudo q llege aquí

**gaa**: tu crees? soy bueno saltando -sonrio

**sat**: son 10 metros -dijo esperando q no lo hiziera / tonto corres peligro/  
**gaa**: si creo poder lograrlo, soy ninja no lo olvides

**sat**: y tnb humano y los humanos mueren

**gaa**: nesesitaras más q eso para convencerme -tomo vuelo y salto callendo cerca de satsuki

**sat**: solo tenemos 1 met para pelear -advirtió -sino saldremos volando en pedazos

**gaa**: acepto las condiciones -sonrio, le dio un combo en el estomago q ella logro parar, satsuki trato de pegarle una patada en el costado, él la paro, gaara aprovecho la distracción de ella para pegarle en el estomago, ella salió volando aprox 5 m y como gaara noto q caeria en medio de los sellos explosivos (N/A: explotan o saltan?saltan, saltan¡ )salto, en medio la tomo y le echo más impulso, asi ambos estaban fuera del area de los sellos explosivos -estas bn?  
**sat**: si, gracias

**gaa**: no hay de q, ven desas esa tecnica y vamos a la villa

**sat**: si, gaara-sama -derrepente ella noto la posisión en q estaban, ella "sentada" en el suelo apoyandose en los brazos de gaara, q la sujetaban fuertemente, gaara estaba un poco inclinado hacia adelante, dejando sus rostros muy cerca, ella no estaba incomoda, demo su corazón palpitaba desvocado y estaba muy sonrojada, gaara tnb se da cuenta y la suelta con cuidado

**gaa**: lo siento -dijo aparentemente tranquilo

**sat**: no importa -dijo desilucionada, triste, gaara lo notó

**gaa**: q pasa? -pregunto parandose

**sat**: nada -sonrio

**gaa**:...-empieza a caminar, satsuki intenta pararse pero empieza a caer por el cansancio, gaara se voltea y la sujeta para q no caiga, la toma en brazos (N/A: como a una princesa) y empieza a caminar, satsuki se sonroja a más no poder

**sat**: no se moleste, gaara-sama, puedo caminar -dijo nerviosa

**gaa**: estas agotada, casi no te queda chakra, no puedes caminar de vuelta y no eres una molestia tu nunca seras una molestia

**sat**: gracias, gaara-sama

**gaa**: dime gaara -dijo "tranquilo" ella se sonroja de golpe

**sat**: si gaara-sam...gaara -se corrigio, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de gaara, aspirando su suave olor, nota el tibio cuerpo del pelirrojo / ojala esto no terminara nunca/  
**gaa**: satsuki -la apoya en un árbol soltandola con extremo cuidado -tengo algo q decirte -dijo serio **sat**: si? -penso q ya no la queria como secretaria y q la queria lejos / no podria soportarlo/  
**gaa**: esq...-por primera vez dejo translucir su nerviosismo -yo...yo...-etaba muy nervioso, no queria q lo rechazaran / no sé si me quiera, lo más probable es q no,soy un montruo desp de todo, demo no puedo seguir viendola y controlar mi impulso a abrazarla y besarla, ya no...  
ojala me quisiera/ -yo te quiero mucho -termino por decir, satsuki se sorprendió mucho, y no sabia q decir, gaara interpreto su silencio como una negativa -no te preocupes, no es nesesario q sigas a mi lado si no quieres, te conseguire un trabajo mejor, no quiero q te sientas obligada a nada -dijo triste **sat**: no puedes conseguirme un trabajo mejor -afirmo, gaara la miro sorprendido -pq en ningun trabajo estoy tan cerca tuyo como en el de ahora -dijo emocionada -yo jamas me separaria de ti -gaara estaba muy feliz, la abrazo fuertemente, cm para no dejarla escapar, para hacegurarse de q no era una ilución -te quiero tanto gaara -apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de gaara, este le beso la cabeza y luego apoyo la suya en la de ella

**gaa**: tu...quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó nervioso aun

**sat**: si -acepto feliz - pq nunca podria dejar de mirar tus ojos, pq no podria estar lejos de tu aroma, de tu pelo, de tu boca, de ti (N/A: O/O yo escribi eso?) -dijo sonrojadisima

**gaa**: yo tampoco podria estar lejos tuyo - levanta su cabeza, toma el mentón de satsuki levantando su cabeza, se acerco lentamente hasta q sus alientos se entremesclaran, espero un tmp para ver si ella se alejaba, al ver q no lo hacia, sino q cerraba los ojos acortó rapidamente la distancia siendo un beso tranquilo, como si ni quisiera hacer algo mal, era un beso medio torpe tnb, demo no por eso menos significativo, al terminar gaara la toma en brazos cm lo hizo anteriormente y se fueron a konoha 2 semanas desp...

continuara.  
uf por fin lo termine (el cap) bn lo q dije arriva... XD me dan ganas de dejarlos con la duda demo cm dije lo dire, itachi aparece, sip sip ees el mismo q piensan, gomen por actualizar tan tarde uu, en fin, esto es importante

pat: **sakura, hemos desidido, el consejo y yo, q serasentrenada por hazuki, claro esta, tu estas en toda libertad de partir cuando quieras por aber nacido en konoha, demo si llegas a traicionar a konoha, nosotros te traeremos aquí quieras o no, entendiste? -dijo con una expresión suabe pero estricta (N/A: no sé si see pueda -.-u)**

nose si lo recuerdan, demo es DEMASIADO importante, porfavor no lo olviden¡

agradecimientos:

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: jajajaja pues ya sabes cuando sale nn, no te preocupes por el futuro de sasuke e ino, esq bueno tal vez resiban unos golpes de parte de...alguien, demo no los matare ni nada por el estilo esq sino naruto se pone triste :( y no quiero eso...gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon**: de qn me olvido o.o? oye es q las explicaciones iban ..u que querias q hiziera? viste?  
cambie un poco lo de los sellos explosivos q explotan nn, me encantan¡ kouji y qn?  
de q libro? siiii el hermano perfecto, me demore en actualisar TT, lo pase bn, cn eldest XDDD por fin lo termine¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**sakuracerezo92 **: voy a seguirlo smp, tal vez si me dejan de llegar review... espero q eso no pase uu, ya sabes cuando aparece itachi¡ (dudo q seas la chica más loca, no te lo tomes cm q te corro, demo creeme conosco a una q... bueno)gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura: **si fue un milagro, demo ya paso TT, no era exactamente bueno ir a la playa, tenia una prueba muy importante el marte...y cm se estudia aya? imposible YY, de todas formas muchas gracias nn, vueno ya vas a ver a itachi nn, gracias por tu review¡  
**shiho-haibara () **: ino y sasuke casi no van a aparecer, pero bueno, sakura dice q nadie le gusta?  
no lo recuerdo (claro q con esta memoria...) pos tomalo como una mentira o algo asi, pq ya viste q en este cap se contradice nn, gracias por tu review¡  
**-1´0r3´n- **:no, no abra nada entre ellos, lamento decirte, demo creo q es mejor asi uu, q bueno q te gusten esos personajes¡ya q yo los invente me alegra mucho¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro **: jajajajajajja sory esq abeses no me da pa segui escribiendo XD hoy ya llevo cm 3 hora y con lo q odio escribir en pc uu pero de apoco me pongo más rapida nn, a mi tnb me dio un poco de pena ino, demo se lo merece, no se puede negar, no soy mala ...creo...no no lo soy YY soy una niña buena¡ (espero) ojala este cap te aya gustado nn gracias por tu review¡  
**misato cat chan **: q bueno q te guste nn, no itachi no hizo puf, ya aparece nn, la proxima semana nn, si tnb me dio un pco de pena ino...pero filo, jajajaja sakura puede ser muy vengativa jajajja lamento aber demorado en actualizar, gracias por tu review¡  
**sccarm **: no importa, nn jajaja no se creo q ya esta bn ccon las cosas q a dicho sakura nn, demo tal vez itachi arregle unas cuatas cuentas con sasuke por lo q le hizo a sakura, no sé creeme, terminaras por odiar a hazuki, yo ya casi lo ago uu, itachi ya aparece¡ gracias por tu review¡


	11. itachi aparece

cap 11¡por fin aparece itachi¡ ojo q itachi trata de sakura a sadako, recuerden q son la misma persona¡ 

**aclaraciones **/pensamientos/

- narración -  
**resumen**: sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

2 semanas desp...sadako, kouji y hazuki salian a hacer misiones con el grupo 7, un día los llamaron al despacho de la gondaime, al llegar les impresiona el echo de q estaba bastante seria

**nar**: ohayo tsunade no ba-chan¡  
**tsu**: no, hoy no hay tmp, tienen una misión rango A, no creo q aya problemas, ya q casi todos son jounin, exeptuando a sadako, kouji y hazuki qns tienen el nivel de uno

**kak**: y q tenemos q hacer, tsunade-sama?  
**tsu**: llevar este pergamino a la nuve, a salvo, devo recordar q es muy posible q ayan muchos renegados buscandolo

**kou**: esta bn, cuando partimos?  
**tsu**: en 1 hora

**sad**: bn, ire a arreglar mis cosas

**kou**: te acompaño, ne-chan

**haz**: voy tnb

**kak**: bn en 1 hora más en las puertas de konoha -ordeno

**todos**: hai¡ (N/A: menos tsunade --u)

una hora más tarde estaban todos estaban en las puertas de konoha, kakashi llega, impresionantemente, a la hora, asi partieron abanzando rapido, a la hora de almuerzo paran para almorzar (N/A: no si van a hacerlo para dormir)sadako va a buscar un poco de agua al río, al llegar nuevamente donde sesupone estaban los chicos se encontro con q habian unos sujetos q estaban peleando, sadako lanzo 5 shurikens a un hombre, q estaba peleando cn kouji, este los desvio, pero en el punto ciego de cada shuriken iba otro, el hombre cayó muerto

**sad**: q pasa kouji? -pregunto corriendo a su hermanito

**kou**: quieren el pergamino -respiro tranquilo, luego de 15 min de pelea ellos ganan (N/A: no me gusta describir peleas) luego de un tmp de descanso, comen y parten otra vez

**kak**: hay q tener cuidado pq pasaremos cerca de la montaña katara, naruto en especial tu, no vayas si lo haces, olvidate de ser hokage y de hinata, pq moriras -naruto asintió, pqcreanlo o no él habia madurado, asi estubieron hasta la noche, en la q, una vez establesidos en un lugar llegan 2 chicos, vestidos cn batas negras cn nuves rojas(N/A: aja, si lo q pensaron, itachi)  
**sas**: akatsuki, q quieren?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

**ita**: estupido hermano pequeño, eso no es de tu incumbencia

**kis**: de todas formas lo sabran, queremos el pergamino y a naruto

**nar**: y q les hace pensar q sera haci de facil?  
**kak**: naruto, vete si te quedas sera muy peligroso

**nar**: no voy a huir cm un perro miedoso dattebayo¡  
**sad**: naruto, es lo mejor, sasuke acompañalo

**sas**: tu no me das ordenes

**sad **/rayos, q bakas son.../hazuki, kouji llevenselos, no me importa q metodos usen -grito - y no quiero q vuelvan

**sas**: q te pasa, yo voy a matar a itachi, es mi venganza¡  
**nar**: y yo no soy un cobarde

hazuki y kouji hizieron unos signos cn las manos, tan rapidos q apenas se distingió el movimiento de estas, luego dijieron unas palabras y en ese instante sasuke y naruto cayeron desmayados, fueron tomados por kouji y hazuki, q partieron rapidamente, kisame hizo un ademan de seguirlos, demo kakashi se interpuso, kisame corrió hazia kakashi propinandole una patada, kakashi salió volando recto hacia un árbol, pero alcanzo a parar antes de chocar, sacó su banda del sharingan, dejandolo ver

sadako estaba frente a itachi, indesisa, no sabia si atacar o no, itachi al ver q ella no se movia decidió atacar, primero lanza unos shurikens q ella esquiva sin esfuerzo, ella hace una tecnica ilusoria a itachi le toma 1/2 min q desaserce de el, demo en ese tmp sadako ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca cm para pegarle una patada, itachi la alcanzo a detener

**ita**: no eres del todo mala

**sad**: no se si tomarlo cm un cumplido o no

**ita**: haz cm quieras -la impulsó no muy lejos, luego hizo el katon no jutsu, q ella esquivo por los pelos, entnces sadako lanzo kunais cn explosivos (N/A: si me gustan lo sellos explosivos q explotan)itachi esquivo 2 pero un ultimo kunai le rozo explotando a su costado derecho, dejandole una herida mediana a la altura del pecho, itachi le pega un combo en la cara, sadako aprovecha el segundo en q itachi se distrajo, le pego una fuerte patada en el costado izquerdo

**ita**: me cansas onna(mujer)-acticvo el sharingan, sadako instintivamente baja la mirada

**sad: **puedo pelear sin ver a la cara, tu magengonku sharingan (N/A: asi se escribe?)no funciana conmigo

**ita**: no dependo de mi sharingan -corre rapidamente y le pega una patada q la manda a volar, soltando su gorro -yo a ti te conosco, tu eres sakura

**sad**: te acuerdas de mi -dijo impresionada

**ita**: no suelo ayudar a mucha gente -se excuso, sadako se acercó lentamente, itachi cojió un kunai **sad**: tranquilo, no te voy a atacar

**ita**: no me digas -dijo ironico- sino q vas a hacer?  
**sad**: te voy a curar -sonrio, le sacó la bata rapidamente, cuando comenzo a sacarle la polera.  
**ita**: puedo hacerlo yo -no la miraba a la cara

**sad**: mejor q no, por tu herida, sé q no es superficial

**ita**: hmp -dejo q sadako continuara, le limpió la herida, le puso crema a los dos costados pues la patada abia dejado un moretón, luego le vendo

**sad**: ya esta -sonrio feliz -veo q haz entrenado mucho, tus musculos estan mejor formados q ante -se sonrojo /hay q estupida uu/  
**ita**: tu crees? -preguntó sin interes

**sad**: si, bueno sera mejor q me vaya -dijo triste -a toma, no podras moverte por un tmp, para q tu herida cicatrise bn -le pasa un pan

**ita**: no tiene esa medicina asquerosa, cierto? -funció el ceño

**sad**: jajaja no yo no soy tan fuerte cm para dejarte heridas similares a las de aquella vez -rio de buena gana

**ita**: demo te haz hecho muy fuerte -desvió la mirada

**sad**: tu crees? ojala supieras todo el esfuerzo q tuve q hacer, demo yo no tengo mucho talento,  
por lo q no importa cuanto entrene

**ita**: el talento se derrota con esfuerzo, sakura -en ese instante ella recordó ponerse el gorro

**sad**: itachi, puedes llamarme sadako?por favor

**ita**: pq? te escondes de alguien?  
**sad**: si, de todos -itachi se sorprendió

**ita**: aun no superas lo de mi estupido hermano pequeño?  
**sad**: no, creo q no -dijo triste -ya es muy tarde -habia pasado una hora y media -creo q tengo q irme -dijo triste- ojala nos volvamos a ver -inconsientemente lo deseava más q nada

**ita**: pues si, ojala -miró las estrellas, sadako siguió su mirada hasta el cielo nocturno -son muy bellas, no cres?  
**sad**: si, son realmente hermosas -sonrio, pasó una estrella fugas y ella pidió un deseo

**ita**: crees en esos deseos?  
**sad**: si, pide uno tu tnb -le animó, él solo la miro, levanto su mirada al cielo, pidiendo un deseo -sera mejor q me vaya o kouji vendra a buscarme -rio triste, le da un beso en la mejilla muy muy muy sonrojada, itachi esconde el suyo -q duermas bn

**ita**: igual digo -no desvió su mirada del cielo

**sad**: adios -se paro y comenzo a caminar

**ita**: podemos volvernos a ver -dijo friamente

**sad**: mañana?-sonrio

**ita**: aquí mismo, a esta misma hora -aun miraba los astros

**sad**: así sera -dijo muy contenta,se fue una vez llego al campamento, vio a sasuke y a naruto MUY enojados mentalmente rio, los demas tenian cara de preocupación- hola

**kou**: q bueno q llegas¡ -corrió a abrazarla -estaba muy preocupado

**sad**: ya ya -dijo tranquilizadoramente -tranquilo ya estoy aquí y estoy viva -sonrio

**haz**: tiene un moretón en la cara -tomo un unguento y se lo aplico, sadako se sonrojo un poco

**sad**: gracias -sonrio, hazuki se sonrojo- aun estan molestos?-se referia a sasuke y a naruto

**sas**: mira chica, yo lo voy a matar, asiq para la proxima vez te haces a un lado y me dejas pasar

**sad**: no me digas -le pega una cachetada -eres un gran baka si crees q te dejaré hacerlo,mira no me importa si te mueres, pq abria de hacerlo?demo no dejare q los demas sufran por tu estupides eres egoista y no entiendes de razones, no me importa si llegas al infierno, demo no dejare q naruto, ni hinata, ni ningun amigo sufra por tu culpa, entendiste? -terminó casi gritando

**sas**: tu no sabes nada ni de mi ni de él -dijo enojado

**sad**: sé mucho más de lo q crees,demo no tienes q seguir cn la tonterita de "soy un vengador" -  
imitó su voz -no eres más q un niño estupido, caprichoso y egocentrico.No eres más q un niño jugando a ser hombre -termino peligrosamente tranquila, todos estaban impresionados por su reacción

**nar**: sabia q sadako no queria presisamente a sasuke, demo ahora sé q lo odia -dijo en susurro a los demas

**sas**: tu no entiendes nada, de q sirve saber? todos saben cosas, no por eso entiendes o sientes -  
dijo de forma peligrosa

**sad**: no me digas, tu sientes?por favor sentir es algo humano, H U M A N O, no de monstruos sin corazón cm tu, si tu sintieses algo abrias echo algo por esa ex novia tuya, pero lo hiziste?  
no, te dio exactamente igual, lo q hizo o pasó cn ella despues, tu no sabes ni entiendes nada senti...jaja no me agas reir

**sas: **tu no sabes lo q pasó cn sakura, tu no eres ella ni sabes lo q pasó cn ella

**sad**: y tu si? en todo caso te equivocas, yo sí conosi a sakura -se dio la vuelta para irse - lo q le hiziste no tiene perdón -se metió a su carpa, los demas shokeados comieron, pues la abian esperado para comer

**kou**: le llevare esto -se paro

**haz**: lo mejor es q la dejes tranquila un rato

**kou**: lo sé, solo se lo dejare -entro a la carpa - ne-chante traje esto -sadako estaba metida en su saco

**sad**: gracias -kouji se iba a ir -quedate...por favor -dijo aparentemente tranquila, demo kouji sabia q tenia ganas de llorar, kouji le abraza

**kou**: ne-chan, seria mejor irnos,no te das cuenta de q qn más sufre eres tu?hay hermanita -suspiro-  
q puedo hacer por ti?  
**sad**: abrazarme cm lo haces ahora -sonrio triste -eres mi apoyo kouji,creo nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente, por todo lo q haz echo por mi

**kou**: no es nesesario q lo agas, pq sabes?tu eres mi unica ne-chan, y sé q tu tnb me ayudarias si tubiese problemas

**sad**: gracias kouji -se durmio en los brazos de su otouto, luego kouji la recosto y se fue, al día siguiente todos se preparaban para salir

fin cap¡ por fin aparece itachi¡  
**agradecimientos**:

**kaname saku**: arigato¡ojala te siga gustando nn lamento no aberte agradecido antes, demo no alcance a ver tu review uu gomen nasai gracias por tu review¡  
**nadeshiko-uchiha**: jejeje si a mi tnb me gusto mcho lo de gaara, pues ya sabes, si sadako traiciona a konoha le ira mal, en fin gracias por tu review¡  
**arwon**: jajajaja gracias nnU pero dije q los sellos explosivos no saltan, explotan¡  
jajaja te referias a javier XD esq soy distraida mujer (si no lo sabes es q no me conoces niña XD) uu no actualice pronto uu jajajaja aquí ya apareció itachi gracias por tu review¡  
**marion-asakura**: jajajaja solo era un fin de semana largo (pero cm a mis papas les gusta salir...)si ya aparece itachi¡ gracias por tu review¡  
**kimara-ro-ro **:no no va a aber sasusaku, pues lo de q si sakura traiciona konoha va cn los osakada, es importante trata de recordar, pq en unos cap más va a ser importantisimo para entender pq...en fin solo recuerdalo si? (yo tnb soy cm doris, uu nn ya q)gracias por tu review¡  
**mirisasusaku**: no no va a aber sasusaku uu gracias por tu review¡


	12. lo q siento

hola¡ bn bn tengo q abisar q me voy (1 semana) por lo q no esperen q actulice pronto uu si bien esta demora no fue por eso, esq esta semana casi ni he pisado mi casa y ahora me voy uu en fin, este cap es el n°...nose veanlo uds...esq me da lata ver ..U ok ok creo q ya se me salió un tornillo, ya q... 

aclaraciones /pensamientos/

- narración -  
**resumen: **sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

**sad**: gracias kouji -se durmio en los brazos de su otouto, luego kouji la recosto y se fue, al día siguiente todos se preparaban para salir

**nar**: hola sadako-chan¡

**sad**: hola¡

**haz**: esta bn?

**sad**: si, pq estaria mal?-preguntó haciendose la lesa

**haz**: nada, eso supongo -suspiró triste -terminaras mal -le susurro

**sad**: no, para q? -luego rio, comenzaron a abanzar, de árbol en árbol paso el día sin mayor problemas, al anocheser sadako se fue a "dormir", una vez q todos dormian, sadako se levantó y partió corriendo al lugar de la noche pasada, cm se habia sacado las pesas, no demoró más de 2 horas (N/A: lo q hizo en **todo** un día)al llegar vio a itachi sentado esperandole

**sad**: hola, lamento haber llegado tarde, demoré más de lo q pensaba

**ita**: esta bn, desisiste todo lo q hiciste en un día, supongo q deve ser agotador para ti

**sad**: sí, un poco -sonrio cansada- pero eso me ayuda a ser mejor

**ita**: si, cm creas, dime cm te fue cn tu familia?

**sad**: bastamte bn -sonrio feliz -sabias q soy nieta de patriarca?me sorprendí mucho cuando lo supe -itachi la miro con interes

**ita**: eres la heredera?

**sad**: bueno, no esta desidido, pero yo creo q escojeran a mi hermanito, en una pelea él me gana -sonrio- el ha entrenado toda su vida para serlo, ademas yo no quiero, jamas podria hacerlo mi casa es konoha

**ita**: ya veo, dime te entrenaron no?

**sad**: sip

**ita**: fue muy duro?

**sad**: TT.TT sip

**ita**: aun estas viva? -bromeo

**sad**: eso creo, no...espera estoy muerta -rio

**ita**: enserio?q mal y yo q habia traido pan para ambos -fingio no saber q hacer cn el pan "sobrante"

**sad**: ya, revivi -rio, él le pasó un pan mientras ella se sentaba junto a él -oye q pasó cn tu compañero?

**ita**: esta cn un bushi -rio -es despistado, y tu? cm lo hiziste?

**sad**: igual, de todos formas dava igual, estaban todos dormidos

**ita**: sakura...-no sabia si preguntar -pq quieres q nos veamos?somos amigos?

**sad**: yo...creo q si...y tu...q crees?

**ita**: no se, me es extraño confiar en la gente, pero...yo creo y quiero -sadako sonrio feliz

**sad**: q bueno

**ita**: no te importa q sea un asesino?-pregunto cn algo de preocupación

**sad**: no, si no mal recuerdo ya me habias echo esa pregunta hace años

**ita**: yo esperaba q encontraras una razón para vivir -frunció el ceño

**sad**: si, creo q la respuesta es la misma, mas no mi fundamento, la vdd es q no te temo, no puedo,  
eso te molesta?

**ita**: no -dijo tranquilo

**sad**: oye te tengo q dar las gracias

**ita**: pq? -preguntó cn interes, sadako se sonrojo

**sad**: te acuerdas de cuando me enseñaste a mirar a la cara y no decir "lo siento" cada 2 segundos?

**ita**: si, lo recuerdo bn

**sad**: pues eso me ayudo mucho -sonrio feliz

**ita**: pues q bueno -estaba feliz por aberla ayudado, aunq no lo demostró

**sad**: y q cuentas tu?

**ita**: nada

**sad**: guau, te envidio, tu vida a sido impresionantemente interesante -rio

**ita**: cm no tienes idea -sonrio por un instante para luego volver a su cara habitual

**sad**: dime, tu deseo se cumplio?

**ita**: no lo sé, esq saberlo tomara algo de tmp, pero cuando lo sepa te lo digo, y el tuyo? se cumplio?

**sad**: no estoy segura, es dificil de desifrar

**ita**: ya se hace tarde -comento

**sad**: si? -mira a la luna -es vdd y de eso ni cuenta me habia dado, dime...cm dormiste ayer?

**ita**: a q va eso?

**sad**: bueno...ayer te dese buenas noches, lo recuerdas?

**ita**: si

**sad**: y pues...ya sabes q acostumbro preguntar, no? -rio - desp de todo estubiste cnmigo 2 semanas (N/A: una en q itachi estubo en cama y la otra de viaje)

**ita**: si, lo habia olvidado, dormi bn -depronto sadako sonrie muy feliz -q te pasa?

**sad**: puede ser q no te ayas dado cuenta...pero cuando nos conosimos apenas me hablabas -sonrio -pero eso ya no pasa

**ita**: hum, eso pq estoy de buenas, nada más

**sad**: ojala estes de buenas cada vez q te venga a ver -sonrio divertida

**ita**: no te acostumbres -miró para otro lado

**sad**: esta bn -asi estubieron conversando hasta las 3:00 am -me tengo q ir -dijo triste -esq si no no llego ni duermo -suspiro

**ita**: esta bn, q te parese si mañana nos juntamos donde hoy duermen?

**sad**: y...cm sabras el lugar?

**ita**: me ofendes, puedo descubrirlo sin dificultad

**sad**: q bueno, entonces a la misma hora?

**ita**: hmp

**sad**: eso es un si o un no?

**ita**: si

**sad**: buenas noches -le da un beso en la mejilla - q sueñes cn lo q te aga feliz

**ita**: buenas noches -sadako se fue, luego de 2 horas llegaal campamento se queda dormida rapidamente, al día siguiente se levantan temprano

**kou**: dormiste bn? pareces un sombi

**sad**: si? esq me desvelé

**haz**: si se vuelve a desvelar despierteme, asi no esta sola

**sad**: cm se te ocurre? baka luego somos 2 agotados

parten a la nuve, llegando a las 2 horas de viaje, dejan el pergamino y se quedan allí para descansar, sadako se duerme el día entero, los demas fueron a conocer la villa

**kou**: es muy linda, una pena q ne-chan no pueda verla

**haz**: si, pero mejor q duerma

**kak**: el problema seria q lego se desvela otra vez

**sas**: y q más da?

**kou**: el q tu te lleves mal cn ella, no quiere decir q los demas tnb

**nar**: dejalo, sasuke-baka smp ha sido un amargado dattebayo¡

itachi caminabapor un prado cn muchas floresiba sacando algunas, las más bonitas, de pronto las ve dandose cuanta de lo q hacia /q estupidez el amor hace deviles a las personas, y yo no soy devil/ pensando esto tira las flores a habia recojido para sadako

al anochecer llega a donde se encontrarian, espero 5 min hasta q llego sadako

**sad**: vaya, parece q nunca podre llegar antes q tu -rio

**ita**: hmp

**sad**: hola

**ita**: hola -dijo friamente

**sad**: estas de malas? -preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

**ita**: algo asi -se acerco a ella, sadako se puso nerviosa por la cercania, estaba a 2 pasos

**sad **/ q me pasa? es estupido si esta lejos, ademas solo estoy cansada...si solo eso/ trataba de tranquilizarse

**ita: **estas bn? -pregunto inexpresivo

**sad**: si -miró a otro lado -creo q solo estoy cansada

**ita**: hace 2 años no me mentias de esta forma -le reprochó a sadako, qn se sonrojo

**sad**: lo siento...no es nada -aun miraba a otro lado

**ita**: cm quieras -fruncio el ceño al notar q no dijo la vdd y q miraba a otro lado /tonterias../

**sad**: dime cm estas?

**ita**: algo cansado, kisame puede llegar a ser insoportable -se sentó en el suelo, sadako se sienta de tras de él y le hace masaje

**sad**: tranquilo -le susurro -te relaja?

**ita**: si...gracias -dijo de forma casi inaudible

**sad**: q? -no habia escuchado, cm él esperaba

**ita**: nada

**sad**: esta bn

**ita**: cm te fue a ti?

**sad**: bn, ya hicimos lo q teniamos q hacer, luego dormi el día entero -rio entre dientes

**ita**: q floja -dijo friamente, lo q entristecio a sadako

**sad**: y tu no dormiste?

**ita**: no, no tengo tmp para flojear

**sad**: aa claro -dijo triste pq pensó q la tomo por floja

**ita**: no tienes q hacerme masajes si no quieres -dijo notando q ya no ejercia la misma fuerza de antes

**sad**: si quiero -sonrio -solo estaba pensando -él se volteo quedando muy cerca de sadako, ella se sonrojo, su pulso se aceleró, le costaba respiarar / pq...es lo mismo q me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de sasuke,pq me gustan los q nunca me querran? no lo entiendo/ suspiro

**ita**: estas bn? estas rojas -le pone una mano en la frente, sadako sentia cm los dedos de itachi la tocaban, la quemaban estando frios, le ponia nerviosa, su pulso aumento de forma considerable -te llevare, no creo q puedas tu sola -dijo friamente

**sad**: no es nada -dijo roja

**ita**: de todas formas es tarde, a dormir

**sad**: bn buenas noches -se levanta y empieza a irse

**ita**: nos encontraremos aquí -se levantó tnb

**sad**: hai, q sueñes cn lo q te aga feliz

**ita**: se te olvida algo

**sad**: q cosa? -ya solo estaba sonrojada

**ita**: esto -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla -q duermas bn

**sad**: gracias -dijo fuxia, cm una sandia madura por dentro, camuflandose cn el atardecer, rojisisima, cm 1000 tomates (N/A: creo q ya se entendió la idea no?)ella partió a la nuve

bn bn se q es deprimente dejarlo ahí demo no puedo hacer más, pq no lo puedo cortar más adelante entienden? en fin... **agradecimientos**:

**marion-asakura**: q bueno q te guntara nn gracias por tu review¡

**mir-i-am-chan**: jajaja a mi tnb me gusta verlo sufrir XD gracias por tu review¡

**nadeshiko-uchiha**: jajaja creo q te aceleras no es una cita, se van a ver, como cuando uno se junta cn sus amigos nn gracias por tu review¡

**misato kat chan**: pues talves en el futuro le diga nn yo tnb creo q ha madurado nn mejor asi,  
itachi no puede enamorarse de una guagua nn gracias por tu review¡

**arwon**: jejeje nnU cada día te entiendo menos, pero en fin ..usi kouji es tierno, lo sé, ya quisiera un hermano asi uu gracias por tu review¡

**kaname saku () **: gracias nn aunq me demore un poco uu gracias por tu review¡

**-1´0r3´n- **: jajaja q bueno q te gustara nn gracias por tu review¡

**mirisasusaku**: q bueno nn pero me demore uu gracias por review¡

**kamy-chan () **: jajajajajaj tienes razón, demo yo creo q el amor cambia a las personas (ahora si q sono chulo) asi q cn sakura no sera la antartida (cn ella)kisame? q va, estaba curandose o descansando no se nnU gracias por tu review¡

**nutry**: no te preocupes, me pasa igual, derrepente me doy cuenta de q actualisaron hace días y no lo noté, te admiro, 10 de golpe? guau gracias nn jajaja a mi tnb me gusta q ayan quedado (esq sino no abanza uu) gracias por tu review¡

**sccmar**: a mi tmp me gusta ino&sasuke, en fin es lo q hay no sé la vdd esq no lo creo (el q sufra al final) en fin gracias por tu review¡


	13. problemas

Hola¡ voy a cambiar un poco la forma de escribir (el formato script) y los agradecimientos no van a estar escritos en el capitu lo (como ya devieron notar) por eso tengo que pedir que me dejen alguna dirección para poder agradecer. 

**Aclaraciones **/pensamientos/

- narración -

**Resumen**: Sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de Konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a Itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

-Gracias -dijo fuxia, cm una sandia madura por dentro, camuflandose cn el atardecer, rojisisima, cm 1000 tomates (N/A: creo q ya se entendió la idea no?)ella partió a la nuve

Asi pasó un tiempo, se veian de noche, y en el día segian con su vida diaria, Sadako, poco a poco se enamoraba más y más de Itachi, sus amigos notaban que algo le pasaba, pues estaba demasiado distraida.

Una noche en que Sadako iba a juntarse con Itachi...

-/Hoy le dire...pero si no me quiere?si me odia? pero si me odiara no me veria todas las noches, verdad? entonces me quiere como a una amiga?...hay no... tal vez sea mejor no decir nada...demo...como seguir viendole sin abrazarlo y quererlo? por que a mi? siempre me enamoro de los más complicados/ suspiró nerviosa

- hola -dijo el moreno

- hola -sonrio

- como estas?

- bien y tu?

- bien

- Itachi, tengo algo que decirte

- que?

- bien... aquí va...tu me gustas mucho -dijo nerviosa

-...-no tenia expreción alguna en su rostro

- no...me dices nada? -pregunto nerviosa y triste

- no hize nada para que te enamoraras de mi -dijo friamente -y no sé porque lo hiziste, yo no te quiero, soy un asesino sin sentimientos, y no puedo enamorarme, mucho menos de ti, pues eres de Konoha, eres devil, es asi de simple, no te quiero y de a poco...me vas desesperando, los sentimientos son pateticos, tu eres patetica

- ya...veo -estaba triste, queria llorar, mas no lo aria frente a él, su corazón estaba destrozado, le dolia demasiado como para hacer nada, sonrio, no sabia que más hacer, su sonrisa era triste, despues de unos segundos Itachi se fue, ella rompe a llorar

/ por que lloro?si ya sabia su respuesta, es cierto, él nunca hizo o dijo nada para darme "esperanzas" que idiota que fui, no deví decir nada, que idiota, si solo pudiera estar junto a él, pero no devo ser egoista...yo solo quiero que sea feliz, y si para serlo tiene que estar lejos de mi...yo aguataré y sere feliz porque él lo es/ a 2 kilometros de ella iba Itachi

/ Era lo mejor, ella no puede ser feliz conmigo, como va a ser feliz con un traidor? sé que le duele, sera feliz cuando me olvide...y yo le olvidare...es...lo mejor para ambos...por favor perdoname Sakura...mi Sakura/

Sadako se habia tranquilizado un poco, cuando sintió un ruido a sus espaldas, al voltear ve a Hazuki.

- traicionaste a Konoha -hablo el pelinegro

- que ases aquí? -se secó las lagrimas

- noté que llevas mucho tiempo desvelandote,tus ropas estan más susias en la mañana que en la noche anterior y te comportas extraño

- ya veo

- te tengo que llevar con el patriarca

- no quiero ir

- no es una opción,te voy a llevar, por las buenas o por las malas, decide

- dejame, si¡

- no quieres hacerlo por las buenas? como quieras -tomó a Sadako por el brazo de forma violenta

- dejame¡-gritó llena de furia, al notar que él no planeaba escucharla trató de pegarle una patada que él paró sin esfuerzo

- Sakura no me colmes la pasiencia

- pensé que eras mi amigo -susurro, le pego un combo, él soltó un poco su agarre y Sadako logro safarse, cuando Hazuki lo notó le pego cerca del cuello, noqueandola

- perdoname, pero no entendias

- sueltala¡-gritó Kouji saliendo de detras de un árbol

- Kouji devo llevarla a casa, traicinó a Konoha

- si, y tu la llevas por eso, no? -dijo sarcastico

- pues si

- no te mientas, tu lo haces no por cumplir, sino porque sabes que ella no te quiere a ti, que te quiere como a un amigo o hermano, lo haces porque estas celoso

- callate¡tu no entiendes nada, no es justo, hace cuanto conoce a este tipo? no más de 1 mes, yo llevo 2 años, entiendes? 2 años tratando de que se fije en mi¡no es justo¡

- y que con el tiempo que la conoces? ella no te quiere, aceptalo -el pequeño apretaba los puños,  
Hazuki iba a hacerle daño a su ne-chan y si lo hacia no se lo perdonaria, demo como liberarla?  
Hazuki era mucho más fuerte que él, no tenia posibilidades de ganarle, tenía que ayudarla, pero como?

- pero me querra cuando nos casemos -Kouji palideció

- no puedes obligarla a quererte ni a que se case contigo

- sabes que si, por traicionar a Konoha, yo pedire su mano al patriarca,sé que me la dara porque es lo que le conviene

- lo que te conviene, querras decir, mi abuelo nunca te la dara

- lo ara con un poco de preción, no tiene alternativa, tu vienes?

- no -dijo cortante y frio- lamento aber confiado en ti, pensé que tu la amabas, demo no es asi,  
lo tuyo es obsesión

- como te atreves? yo la amo¡

- si la amaras dejarias que fuese feliz

- y va a ser feliz¡ -grito el mayor- lo va a ser junto a mi¡

- me desepcionas -dio media vuelta -aun puedes parar esta estupidez -dijo cortante y frio

- no es estupido

- como quieras / ese chico es el unico que puede ayudarla/ adios

- a donde vas?

- eso no te incumbe -dijo cortante

- claro que lo hace, sesupone que los proteja

- si como lo hiziste con ne-chan no?

- como llegaste aquí?

- te segui, adios - se fue en dirección a Konoha, una vez seguro de que Hazuki no le seguia, cambió el rumbo a por donde se habia ido Itachi, le costó 3 horas alcanzarlo

- quien eres -exijió saber el mayor

- soy Kouji y quiero preguntarte algo

- y que te hace pensar que te responderé?

- no lo sé, demo eres mi uica esperanza

- eso no me importa -comienza a caminar

- si quieres a Sakura - comenzó - ayudala, por favor

- por que la conoces? -exijia una respuesta

- porque es mi hermana, y esta en problemas -Itachi le miró preocupado

- que le pasa? -preguntó friamente

- se la llevaron por verte a ti, Hazuki se la lleva a la montaña Katara, si la quieres demuestra que eres inocente de aquellos asesinatos o rescatala

- yo mate a ni clan

- tenías razones?

- si

- entonces salvala

- de que? ella se irá con su famila, eso la ara feliz

- te equivocas, Hazuki quiere casarse con ella -dijo el Osakada

- podra...podra ser feliz, yo no tengo nada para ofrecerle, en cambio hazuki si lo tiene no?

- tu tienes todo lo que ella quiere, tu amor, conosco a ne-chan y podria hacer cualquier tonteria ella no quiere a Hazuki, que no lo ves?...pense...que tu podrias ayudarla, supongo que eres un cobarde

- callate¡- perdió la paciensia -que quieres que aga? no ves que soy un traidor?

- quiero que la salves de ese matrimonio, quiero que la agas feliz, quiero que sea feliz como lo era cada día al volver de verte, estaba cansada, si, demo era muy feliz, siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tanto asi que no me atreví a hablarle nunca sobre ti por temor a estropear su felizidad, era lindo verla asi, tu quieres que ella sea infeliz? quieres destruirla? yo sé que tu la quieres

- como...como supiste que nos veiamos?cuando?

- desde el principio, a la segunda noche, conosco a ne-chan y por lo que vi ya sé que tu la quieres...ella se arriesgó por ti, se arriesgó a perderlo todo, solo por ti, ahora arriesgate tu por ella -dijo triste al pensar que él no la ayudaria -si la amas ayudala¡ -gritó

- que...que tengo que hacer?

- por que mataste a tu clan? -Itachi le miró receloso -si quieres ayudar a Sakura, esta es la mejor forma

- lo hize porque los Uchihas eran corruptos, robaban y mataban sin que nadie lo supiera, ellos eran la policia

- tienes que demostrarlo -sonrió devilmente

- en la casa que vivia...hay unos papeles que lo demostrarian

- donde?

- en mi cuarto -dijo el Uchiha

- yo iré por ellos

- hay que hacerlo rapido, demorara almenos 1 semana el proceso -dijo desesperado -cuanto tiempo tenemos antes del matrimonio?

- 2 semanas en estos casos, lo lograremos, tu mantente alejado de Konoha, no sería bueno que te atrapasen, mañana aquí a esta hora, si?

- gracias -Kouji sonrió

- solo quiero lo mejor para ne-chan, tu lo eres, adios -se va a Konoha, ya estaba amaneciendo...

fin del capitulo¡ nuevamente agradesco a todos los review¡


	14. el recate de Sakura I

Aclaraciones /pensamientos/ - narración -  
Resumen: Sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de Konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a Itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha 

disclaimer: naruto no es mio...gaara...tampoco Y.Y

- solo quiero lo mejor para ne-chan, tu lo eres, adios -se va a Konoha, ya estaba amaneciendo.  
/ _tendré que esperar que Sasuke se vaya de su casa_/ suspiró /_esto se pone complicado_/ fue al campo de entrenamiento n° 7 allí esperó a que todos llegasen, una vez que Kakashi llegó (fue el ultimo) Kouji habló - mi ne-chan y Hazuki no vendrán a entrenar más, se tuvieron que ir

- que pena -dijo el Uchiha sin sentirlo realmente

- donde estan dattebayo¡

- en casa, tuvieron una emergencia y salieron anoche, tengo que habisar a la hokage, adios nos vemos despues -partió a la residencia Uchiha/ _no creo que Sasuke vuelva sino hasta despues del entrenamiento, eso me da aproximadamente 1 hora, tal vez un poco más_/ una vez que llegó fue buscando piesa por piesa, pues Itachi no le dijo donde estaba su habitación, una vez que la encontró buscó por todas partes, luego de un rato vio algo irregular en el suelo que era apenas perseptible a los ojos, pero al tacto era muy notable, al levantar el suelo ve una caja vieja, en ella habian unos papeles, al leerlos comprende que eran los que estaba buscando, saco la caja del hoyo del suelo, cuando siente un ruido en la puerta principal /_mierda llego..._/ pone bien el piso, los pasos se acercan a la piesa, eran sigilosos / _sabe que estoy aquí_/ usando chakra realiza unos sellos rapidamente y dice unas palabras, Sasuke entra a la piesa, no ve a nadie, activa el sharingan y nota que era una tecnica ilusoria, al desaserla ya no habia nadie

- mierda, no te escaparas -dijo para sí, salio al corredor donde escucha unos pasos alejandose,  
corre hacia los pasos que escuchaba, sobre un árbol Kouji reia sigilosamente

- todo lo que hace un kage bushin -sonrio, luego volvió a estar serio -no hay tiempo para juegos mentalmente dio gracias a todas las travesuras echas en el pasado, pues ya tenia al menos 10 formas distintas de huir sin ser notados /_no para nada llevo 5 años huyendo de los profesores y los que me quieren castigar, al fin y al cabo si me terminaron enseñando _/ corrió a su casa y allí se encerró , saco los papeles y leyo tranquilamente, separando lo que devia mostrar de lo innesesario /_si paso muchos papeles se demoraran más en investigar, no es lo que quiero_/  
luego de estar todo el día seleccionando lo mejor, parte a pedir a personas a declarar en contra de los Uchihas, luego parte a verse con Itachi, cuando le ve, le muestra los papeles

- estos son los mejores, para no demorar mucho en la investigación he cojido unos pocos

- creo que estan bien, puedes precentarlos mañana

- a primera hora, tenlo por seguro -dijo el Osakada

- bien

- mantente alejado hasta nuevo abiso, de todas formas nos veremos aquí mañana a esta hora, si por alguna razón mañana no puedo venir te mando un mensaje

- si, bien creo que eso es todo

- si, a otra cosa, enseñale a Sasuke como rastrear, realmente no es bueno en eso, use la tecnica más simple y calló, adios

- adios -dijo extrañado por lo que dijo el pequeño

Al día siguiente Kouji se encontraba a las puertas del despacho de Tsunade, al tocar la puerta la voz de la mujer le dice que pase

- Kouji¿que te trae tan temprano por aquí? y ¿por que esa cara tan seria?

- Vine a traerle algo para que se investigue -dijo muy serio, tanto que ya no parecia un niño de 6 años, sino un adulto

- Y ¿que es? -Kouji le puso los papeles sobre la mesa

- Esto limpia el nombre de Uchiha Itachi -Tsunade se sorprendió

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Los Uchihas eran corruptos, mataban y robaban, como ellos eran la policia, nunca lograron pillarlos

- A...a que te refieres? eso no puede ser

- No, de hecho tiene bastante sentido, en esos papeles hay algunas cosas que lo demuestran, hay robos y testigos, yo hable con ellos anoche, estan dispuestos a ayudarme

- ¿Por que quieres limpiar el nombre de Itachi¿en que te influye a ti?

- Mi ne-chan fue llevada ante los Osakada por verse con Itachi, lo más seguro es que la obligue a casarse, la unica forma de que esto no ocurra, es limpiando el nombre de Itachi

- Ya veo, esta bien te ayudare, demo Sasuke no deve saber nada, no sé como reaccionaria

- Tenga or seguro que ese baka no se enterara de nada -Tsunade lee los papeles

- Esto seguro lo libra, pero él mató a mucha gente dentro de la Akatsuki

- Sí, por error de ustedes, de Konoha al no investigar más aya de lo que veia

- Sí, eso supongo, bien llamaré a unos ANBU´S, pero la investigación durará al menos 1 semana

- Lo sé, por eso, por favor empezemos ya, ya que tenemos 2 semanas desde ante ayer

- Sí!Shizune¡ -la nombrada entra -quiero que llames a un escuadron de ANBU´S -dijo seria

- Hai -partió a buascar rapidamente, sabia que era mejor no preguntar, al llegar el escuadron Tsunade ya habia escojido a Kouji como lider de la investigación, pues era el que más entendia,  
claro esta que a los ANBU´S no les hizo la más minima gracia

- Por favor entiendan que es nesesario -dijo la hokage- ademas él es muy bueno pensando y peleando ya que él es un Osakada, y quiero que guarden el secreto -los ANBU¨S se sorprendieron mucho

- supongo que los que estaban con usted -un ANBU se dirigió a Kouji- tanbien eran Osakada, no?

- Sí, era mi ne-chan y un idiota -dijo serio

- Bien, vayan quiero progresos para esta noche -dijo Tsunade

- Hai -contestaron todos a coro

Kouji mandó a trabajar rapidamente, mandó de a 2 a interrogar a quienes aparecian como estafados a quines robaron o a familiares de personas asesinadas, a la hora de almuerzo se juntaron a reunir la información obtenida, hací estuvieron 3 días, luego se lo pasaron a Tsunade, quien revisó y aceptó, que Itachi no traicionó a Konoha, sino todo lo contrario, ya que los Uchihas querian tomar el mando de Konoha, Kouji se veia en las noches con Itachi, se hizieron amigos (N/A: como notaron Kouji es maduro) al 5° día Tsunade pide que Itachi se presente a la hora del té (5:00 pm)esa mañana pidió tanbien hablar con Sasuke, quien llegó rapidamente.

- Que desea Tsunade-sama

- Hablar contigo, sientate

- Estoy bien parado, gracias

- Sientate -dijo seria, el moreno obedecio -bien, primero quiero que me dejes hablar y terminar quiero que me escuches, y como desobedescas seras considerado un traidor -dijo seria

- Como desee

- Bien, dime, que sabes tu de tu clan

- Era el más fuerte de Konoha, trabajaba en la policia y fue arrasado por Itachi -levantó una ceja porque le preguntaban algo tan tonto?

- Bien, como dices ellos controlaban la poicia

- Sí...a qué va?

- Alguna vez escuchaste sobre los asesinatos que ubieron dentro de clan Hyuuga?

- Si, papá dijo que no pudieron descubrir quien fue

- Bien, recuerdas la gran estafa?

- Hai, papá estaba furioso, sino mal recuerdo nunca atraparon al ladrón

- Que tal si no fue uno? y si fueron muchos? seria más dificil de que los cojieran, no?

- Puede ser

- Lo mismo con los asesinatos en el clan Hyuuga, no?

- No lo creo, ya que seria más facil de ver

- Si, pero mataron a todo el que vio, pero dime, quien es capas de matar a 10 Hyuugas en 30 minutos?

- No lo sé -frunció el ceño, prque le preguntaba todo eso? qué importaba ya?

- Sasuke, en ese momento solo habia una familia más fuerte que los Hyuuga

- Que tonterias dice -notó a lo que iba

- No son tonterias, Sasuke, los Uchihas eran corruptos, robaban y mataban todo el tiempo -Sasuke se enfureció

- Como se atreve¡ eso es mentira -se paró de un salto -no voy a estar aquí para que me digan tamañas idioteses¡

- Sasuke sientate -dijo seria, este le miró furioso -hasta que te explique -al ver que no reaccionaba se enojó ella tambien - que te sientes maldita sea¡ -él obedeció a regañadientes

- No sé que quiere explicar -Tsunade le pasa unos papeles

- Lee, dime que dice - Sasuke al leer abre los ojos desmesuradamente

- Esto es mentira -dijo despacio

- No, no lo es, de echo hay muchos papeles más, los quiers leer tambien?escucha Sasuke, sé que es dificil de creer, demo Itachi es bueno, y no quiero que lo mates

- Itachi... porque no me dio nada de esto?

- No lo sé, vas a tener que preguntarselo

- Viene ... a Konoha? -apretó el puño

- No lo quiero muerto, ni en el hospital, aun que dudo que sea él el que acabe en el hospital si peleas, bueno eso es lo que queria decirte -sasuke se para

- Adios Tsunade-sama

- Adios, por cierto, Itachi llega un unas horas más, para que no te sorprendas -Sasuke solo asintió

Tsunade entonces llamo a TODOS los ninjas, a quienes les dijo que Uchiha Itachi era bueno y que no habia traicionado a Konoha y por lo tanto ya no se le mataria si lo veian algunos se sorprendieron (algunos todos)luego de aquella pequeña pero importante aclaración Tsunade pudo descansar, hasta la 5:00 pm en que llegó Itachi

- Uchiha Itachi

- Tsunade-sama -el ambiente era tenso, Tsunade suspiró

- Konoha te resive con los brazos abiertos y te pide perdón por el error cometido -Itachi asiente-  
ahora la gran pregunta es, quieres ser ninja?

- Es lo unico que sé hacer -Tsunade sonrie

- Bien toma -le pasa na bandana -a y quitate esa bata y el anillo, ya no eres de la Akatsuki, no?  
- Itachi asiente

Kouji estaba en su cuarto, preocupado y triste, solo queria ver a su ne-chan y saber si estaba bien, en eso llega un pajaro mensajero que comienza a picotear la ventana, Kouji le deja pasar,  
se sorprendió, el pajaro era Nak, el pajaro mensajero de su abuelo, se asustó, y si le mandaba esto para informar que su ne-chan estaba comprometida ya? se asustó de verdad, cruso los dedos pidiendo que no fuera eso, al abrirla y leerla sus ojos se agrandan, decia:

**Kouji, Sakura será comprometida mañana a las 8:00 pm, llega pronto, no tengo forma de evitar o seguir retrasando este compromiso,ayudala.**

**Patriarca**

perdon por la demora¡ tratare de no volver a demorar tanto, lo prometo, agradesco nuevamenete por los review¡


	15. el rescate de Sakura II, el reencuentro

Aclaraciones

/_pensamientos_/

- narración -

Resumen: Sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de Konoha, con su familia los Osakada, en el camino conose a Itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a konoha

disclaimer: naruto no es mio...gaara...tampoco Y.Y

Kouji, Sakura será comprometida mañana a las 8:00 pm, llega pronto, no tengo forma de evitar o seguir retrasando este compromiso,ayudala.

Patriarca

Kouji salió corriendo a la oficina de Tsunade, rezando por que Itachi estuviese allí, inrrumpiendo en la oficina explica a Itachi y a Tsunade lo que estaba pasando, Itachi se tenza de sobremanera

- Vayan ya¡ no sé que esperan¡ -gritó la hokage,ambos salieron corriendo, Kouji se quitó las pesas

- Tendremos que recorrer el camino de 1 semana en un día -dijo el Uchiha

- hay que ser rapidos

Corrieron todo lo que quedaba del día y toda la noche, llevaban poco más de la mitad, ambos estaban agotados, pero habia algo, alguien que los impulsaba a continuar, ambos querian detener aquel compromiso.Se detuvieron 5 minutos para comer y recobrar algo de energía siguieron corriendo hasta las 19:30, habian llegado al pie de la montaña, les quedava correr hasta arriba corrieron agotados, les faltaba el aire y sus pies ya no davan, tenian que correr, lo hizieron como si su vida dependiese de ello, llegaron a la ciudad a las 19:55 corrieron, los guardias les detuvieron, ellos no tenian tiempo para parar y explicar nada, trataron de pasar, mas los guardiasles pararon

-identificaciones

- soy Kouji y como no me dejes pasar ya te mato -fue claro y sinsero, el guardia le dejó pasar

Al llegar a la ciudadadela, nuevamente, guardias les pararon, Kouji, que no queria perder tiempo sacó un collar y siguió adelante, llegaron a la "casita" principal, Kouji guió a Itachi por una serie de pasillos, eran las 19:57,subian y bajaban escaleras 19:58, llegaron ante una gran puerta a las 19:59 Kouji empujó las puertas con fuerza, para encontrarse con el patriarca con un lapiz sobre un papel , el del compromiso, Kouji corrió y le quitó el papel para romperlo en dos partes

-nu..nunca...te...casaras...con...ne-chan -Kouji intentaba respirar, Hazuki hervia de rabia

- por que lo hiziste? sabes que Sakura traiciono a Konoha -dijo tranquilo el patriarca, ya podía estar tranquilo, Saukara ya no se casaria

- ella...nunca la traicionó -dijo Itachi, respirando agitadamente- ya que yo nunca la traicione -le pasa los papeles que lo comprobaban, el patriarca sonrió feliz

- deben estar agotados -dijo el abuelo

- ne-chan...esta...bien?

- esta en su recamara

- como te atreviste Kouji? -hazuki toma violentamente a Kouji por el brazo

- nunca dejare que ne-chan sea infelis...y a te lado lo seria -Hazuki le iba a pegar, pero Itachi le detiene el brazo

- sueltalo -dijo seriamente Itachi, Hazuki sonrie burlonamente

- por que? tu eres devil, no mereces a Sakura -Itachi le miró con odio - te reto a una pelea

- no es justo, sabes que hemos corrido demasiado -dijo enojado Kouji

- acepto -dijo friamente el Uchiha

Aun que lo que dijo Kouji era cierto, estaba más que agotado, pero pelearia por el amor de Sakura, salieron al patio, Hazuki corrió hacia Itachi, dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo, Itachi le esquivó apenas

- _/mierda, estoy demasiado agotado...demo...por Sakura peleare_/ tira unos shurikens que Hazuki esquiva facilmente.Hazuki aprovecha una pequeña distracción de Itachi para pegarle una fuerte patada,Itachi se da cuenta de que estaba en clara desventaja / _si ganara algo de tiempo para acumular chakra...pero como/_

- Rindete, no podras ganarme jamás - Hazuki sonrio con arrogancia

- Estas siendo muy arrogante

- Pero no puedes negar la verdad Uchiha, eres más devil que yo -rio- Sakura se enamorara de mi, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos

- Ella no te quiere

- Pues igual me casare con ella y tendre hijos, aun que no quiera -Itachi se enojo de sobremanera

- /_¿Como se atreve a decir eso? ella es una persona libre_/ -apreto sus puños furioso, activó su magengonku (N/A: o como se escriba ..u) sharingan y llevó a Hazuki a su mundo, donde solo él escojía lo que pasaba, allí le torturó durante 120 horas (5 días)luego Hazuki calló agotado,  
Itachi no estaba mejor.

- no me venceras solo con eso - se levanta de a poco, tira un kunai que llega al hombro de Itachi quien se lo saca, Hazuki zae desmayado, el magengonku sharingan fue demasiado para él

- estas bien? -Kouji corrió hacia Itachi

- ven, te curare esa herida -dijo el patriarca, de sus manos emana un chakra verde, que cura la herida

- donde...esta...Sakura? -le costaba respirarestaba mareado, agotado y todo daba vueltas rapidamente

- debes descansar -dijo el anciano

- no, yo...quiero verla -trataba de respirar de forma más tranquila

- Ya veo, no me escucharaas,no? -sonrio el abuelo- yo era igual que tu, claro cuando era joven -  
rio- pero no sirve que vayas si te vas a desmayar -chakra verde emana nuevamente de su mano,  
haciendo que Itachi recupere fuerzas y quede, dentro de todo, bien -Kouji,puedes guiarlo?

- Si¡ -toma a Itachi por la mano y lo guia, para frente a una puerta -allí esta -Itachi estaba indesiso, que le iba a decir? la habia tratado muy mal, que iba a decir? -que, no me digas que ahora no quieres verla

- No es eso... es solo que

- Lo sé, no sabes como actuar despues de como la trataste, no? -Itachi asiente - solo se sinsero,  
dile lo que sientes

- Lo dices como si fuese simple

Kouji al ver que Itachi estaba indesiso, abre la puerta y empuja a Itachi a dentro, este vio que la habitación era muy grande, habia 2 sillones, uno frente a otro, separados por una alfombra con una mesa pequeña ensima, un poco más lejos de los sillones, sobre el suelo de madera estaba Sakura arreglando un arreglo floral, lloraba en silensio, no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Itachi, este se sentó al lado de ella y con un dedo le limpió las lagrimas, ella le miró sorprendida.

- Que haces aquí? -su voz era suave como el agua

- Vine en cuanto supe lo de tu matrimonio

- A... que viniste? -Itachi no sabia que responder

- Vine...a ayudarte

- A mi? por que ayudarias a alguien tan patetica como yo?

- No... eres patetica -dijo triste, ella no le escucho

- Sabes? me di...cuenta de que tenías razón, por que no pude evitar mi compromiso -sus ojos soltaron más lagrimas

- Claro que lo hiciste -dijo mirandola triste -yo...Sakura, no llores que no te casaraas con alguien que no quieras

- Yo no decido - Itachi sonrio

- Claro que si, con Kouji paramos esa estupidez -Sakura se sorpredió mucho

- A... que te refieres?

- Tu no estas comprometida -Sakura le abrazo feliz, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se iba a separar, pero sintió que Itachi la abrasaba tambien, de forma tierna y protectora

- Por que me ayudas? yo soy patetica...-Itachi le corta

- No eres patetica, y no lo vuelvas a decir

- Demo...tu lo dijiste el otro día -se separó de él, Itachi se entristesió

- Yo era el patetico

- No...tu no lo eres -dijo despacio

- Si, por que te trate horrible por mi cobardia, por mi miedo

- No eres cobarde

- Lo soy, por que te rechase por miedo a perderte, a no darte todo lo que querias, demo yo te quiero con todo mi corazón - miraba el suelo

- Yo tambien te quiero - le levanta la cara - y lo normal cuando te hablan, es que mires la cara del que te habla -sonrio, Itachi tambien lo hizo al recordar las palabras que dijo hace 2 años

- Te amo - se acerca lentamente a Sakura, posando un suavemente sus labios en los de ella, una carisia tierna que no tenia prisa, Itachi la tomo de la cintura acercandola más a él, estubieron unos minutos jugando a aquel suave juego, al separarse Sakura sonrio e Itachi la miro con ternura - me encanta cuando sonries, te ves presiosa - Sakura se sonrojo / _se ve adorable cuando esta sonrojada_/oye -dijo despacio- tu...quieres ser mi novia?

- Si -respondio despacio, feliz, se vuelven a besar, Itachi la atrae más a él, Sakura pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Itachi, profundizando más el beso,de pronto Itachi lame suavemente los labios de Sakura, pidiendo permiso, ella, timidamente abre la boca, siente como Itachi mete lentamente su legua en su boca, iniciando un juego entre ambas lenguas a los pocos minutos se separan, Sakura nota que Itachi esta cansado, lo apoya contra sí -estas agotado

- Es que tuve que correr un poco

- Cuanto?

- De Konoha hasta aquí

- En cuanto tiempo

- Un día -Sakura se sorprendió

- Duerme tranquilo -le hace carisias en la cara -ya todo esta bien -Itachi se quedo dormido, luego de un rato lo recuesta en el suelo, lo levanta y lo lleva a su cama, allí le acuesta y sale de su cuarto, en busca del patriarca, le encuentra en el comedor, con Kouji en brasos

- Hola pequeña -sonrio

- Hola, que le pasó a Kouji? -preguntó preocupada

- No te preocupes, solo esta dormido

- El vino junto con Itachi?

- Asi es

- Pasamelo, yo le cuidare

- Esta bien -se lo pasa

- Que pasó con Hazuki? que dijo?

- Esta durmiendo,Itachi le pateo el trasero -rio, Sakura se sorprendió, nunca penso oir hablar asi a su abuelo

- Itachi ganó -sonrio

- Claro, creeme cuando te digo que, cuando un hombre pelea por la mujer que ama, es invensible -  
Sakura se sonrojo

- Abuelo -sonrio -te abrasaria si no tuviese a Kouji en mis brasos

- Y que pasó con el joven Itachi?

- Esta dormido -dijo tranquila - ambos deben estar agotados

- No lo dudo, ellos realmente te quieren, tienes mucha suerte

- Lo sé

- Bien tengo cosas que hacer, mi pequeña, he de irme, haci que cuida de tus niños

- Si -sonrie/ tiene razón, ellos son mis 2 pequeños niños y mis 2 grandes hombres/ se lleva a Kouji a su cuarto, ya que como su cama era matrimonial, Itachi y Kouji cabian en ella y asi pasó la noche, Itachi y Kouji durmiendo y Sakura velando por sus sueños, al día siguiente, cuando Kouji e Itachi aun dormian, Sakura fue a dar un paseo, en el cual se encuentra a Hazuki.

- Sakura...

- Desea algo? -frunció el ceño

- Sí, dejame que te diga que algun día seras mia -Sakura se asusta y retrosede 2 pasos

- Nunca, por que tengo a quienes me cuiden

- Pero no estaran siempre a tu lado, o si?

- Por que hazuki?

- Por que te amo

- Si me amases dejarias que fuese feliz

- Vas a ser feliz -se acerca a ella -pero junto a mi -le acarisia la mejilla, ella se aleja rapidamente

- Sabes que te quiero como a un amigo o hermano, por favor deja esto, creo que las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes

- No pueden¡ -la sacudió violentamente - que no lo entiendes? -le grita aun más fuerte - tu y yo nos casaremos -le susurra al oido

- Ya no tienes como

- Claro que lo tengo -sonrie malisiosamente -ya lo veras -se acerca y le da un beso rapido, desapareció rapidamente, sin dar tiempo para pensar, pronto aparece un criado

- Esta todo bien señorita?

- Si

- Es que escuche gritos

- Si pero no es nada, no se preocupe - sonrio /que ago? le cuento a mi abuelo? o me quedo callada/

fin capitulo¡ gomen por la demora uu espero que les aya gustado¡ de ahora en adelante el itasaku será más notable nn espero sus review¡


	16. juntos

hola¡ sory por la demoraa¡ espero que me perdonen uu 

Aclaraciones

/_pensamientos_/

- narración -

Resumen: Sakura es engañada por su novio junto a su mejor amiga, se va de Konoha, con su familia, los Osakada, en el camino conoce a Itachi, pero al estar cn su familia se separa de él 2 años desp vuelve a Konoha

disclaimer: naruto no es mio...gaara...tampoco Y.Y

- Si, pero no es nada, no se preocupe - sonrió /_que ago? le cuento a mi abuelo? o me quedo callada?_/ caminó a la cocina, donde prepara el desayuno para Itachi y Kouji, al volver a su habitación, ambos estaban sentados en la cama conversando- vaya, ya despertaron.

- ¡Ne-chan! -corre a abrazarla -¿como estas? -Sakura sonrió enternesida.

- Bien ¿y tu?

- ¡Bien!

- Y tu ¿Itachi?

- Bien - al dejar la bandeja y verles comer, pudo notar que ambos cojian las cosas con cuidado y que apenas se movian, rio de buena gana¿como era posible que existiese gente tan orgullosa?  
era claro que a ambos les dolian los musculos despues del ejersicio del día anterior(que no había sido poco)

- Iré a buscar unas cremas -rió, al volver ambos habían acabado sus alimentos, primero se hizo cargo de Kouji, la crema se aplicaba con masajes, que le hizo en la espalda, brazos y piernas (**N/A**: solo hasta la rodilla¡) luego comenzó con Itachi, quien disfrutaba las manos de Sakura sobre su espalda, Kouji había salido del cuarto.

- Gracias -dijo Itachi despacio

- No hay de que, mi niño -sonrió

- Te amo -susurra, Sakura sonrie más

- Yo tambien - le susurra al oido, no querían romper aquel comodo silencio, no había nada que decir,al terminar, Itachi le toma las manos -quieres conocer la casa? eres el primero que no siendo un Osakada llega hasta aquí.

- Entonces soy muy afortunado

- Sí, eso creo -pasaron la mañana conociendo la "casita" principal, no se encontraron a Kouji,sino hasta el almuerzo, pues comieron todos juntos (el patriarca incluido) en el comedor, como el patriarca no era tonto, se dio cuenta de que Itachi y Sakura eran novios, les dió su bendición,  
al terminar el almuerzo, Sakura decide contarle a su abuelo lo sucedido en la mañana con Hazuki,solo por seguridad

- y eso fue lo que pasó - le contó cuando estaban a solas, el patriarca estaba serio.

- No te preocupes, Hazuki no saldrá de esta montaña -Sakura sonrió

- Gracias -Sakura no volvió a ver a Hazuki, sino hasta 2 noches despues, estaba ella en el baño,una toalla rodeaba su cuerpo, le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla

- Hola -saludo Hazuki, como el baño era parte del cuarto, y no habían ventanas grandes en el baño,ella estaba atrapada,al ser las 1:00 am dudaba que hubiese alguien despierto, y gritar no servia pues no había habitaciones ocupadas que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchada, pelear tampoco era opción, ya que él era su entrenador.

- Que haces aquí?

- Pues vine a verte -sonrio malisiosamente, Sakura iba a cerrar la puerta del baño, mas él pone su pie para evitarlo - no, mi princesa, no esta bien cerrar puertas en las narises

- Que quieres? -gruño, estaba asustada, pero no lo dejó translucir

- Solo jugar

- Estoy cansada, es de noche, vete

- No, no, es mejor así, porque nadie lo sabrá, y tu no abrirás tu boca, o si? -Sakura se empezó a asustar de verdad

- No sé que te pasa, pero vete -su voz era firme

- Para que quieres que me vaya? se pasa mejor cuando estamos juntos -la abrasa, ella intenta soltarse

- Sueltame¡ -sus ojos dejaban ver un miedo gigante, Hazuki solamente la toma con violencia y le comienza a dar besos en el cuello - que me dejes¡- le pega un rodillazo en el estomago, Hazuki la toma más villentamente y la arroja contra una pared, dejandola inconsiente, la toma y la recuesta en la cama, volviendo a besar su cuello, con sus manos comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse, con un Itachi impresionado, y luego furioso,demasiado

- Que le haces? sueltala¡ no te atrevas a tocarle¡

- O que?

- Te mato

- Quiero verlo -corre a pegarle, Itachi le esquiba, intenta pegarle un combo que (lamentablemente) Hazuki esquiba, Hazuki le tira un kunai con explosivos, Itachi lo esquiba facilmente, Hazuki vuelve a tirar un kunai con explosivo que ni roza a Itachi, este voltea, preguntandose a donde va, y ve a Sakura acostada en la cama.

- / _rayos...no alcanzo a llegar a sacarla_/pensó corriendo en dirreción a Sakura, he interponiendose entre el kunai y ella,quedando con una gigantesca herida -si la quieres, por qué le haces daño?

- Porque ella, o es mia, o no es de nadie

- Sakura no es una cosa, como para que la trates asi -estaba furioso, corre y le pega un rodillazo estampandolo contra una pared -no te le acerques -le agarra del cuello -no la mires -le pega un combo -no pienses en ella -lo tira contra otra pared - porque no respondere por mis actos, entiendes? -en eso llega Kouji corriendo

- Porque tanto ruido? -pregunta alarmado al ver la situación,Sakura acostada en la cama, aparentemente durmiendo,con una desarreglada toalla rodeando su cuerpo, a Itachi herido en la espalda y a Hazuki en el suelo - que esta pasando?

- Kouji, puedes llamar al patriarca? -preguntó el Uchiha

- No es nesesario, ya estoy aquí -dijo apareciendo por la puerta, visiblemente molesto - y quiero una explicación

- Hazuki intentó violar a Sakura -el patriarca mira a Hazuki

- Es eso verdad?

- No, claro que no, fue alreves

- Osea la unica persona que puede decir quien fue, es Sakura (no hay que ser un genio para deducirlo) y como esta inconsiente, esperaremos a que despierte -se dirige a Sakura, la tapa con las sabanas y frasadas de la cama, luego pone su mano en la frente de ella, y de su mano emana chakra verde Sakura despierta - hola pequeña

- En...en donde estoy? -preguntó desorientada

- En tu habitación, dime, que pasó?

- Yo me estaba duchando...cuando abrí la puerta del baño me encontré con Hazuki...y...-lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos

- Entonces fue Hazuki el que intentó violarte? -Sakura asintió, el patriarca estaba furioso

-Osakada Hazuki, has intentado propasarte con mi nieta, luego me has mentido, que crees que te pase? - nadie se movia, la mirada del patriarca daba miedo -eras como mi hijo Hazuki, pero esto no te lo perdono -desaparese y aparece frente a Hazuki, este le miraba con miedo

- Yo...-no sabia que decir, toma un kunai y lo lanza, el kunai es detenido, no por manos o más armas, simplemente queda estatico en el aire

- Si quieres pelear contra mi, nesesitaras más que eso -Hazuki le va a pegar un combo que es detenido con un dedo del patriarca -aun eres devil, de mente, corazón y cuerpo, esas devilidades te han llevado a caer en este grave error, arrepientete y tu sentencia será más suave

- No me arrepentire nunca, ella devió ser mia¡ yo estube 2 años tratando de que se fijara en mi, porque con él se demora solo un par de meses? no es justo¡

- Asi es el amor, no se puede controlar, nadie decide de que persona se enamora o de quien no

- No es justo¡ -intenta pegarle una patada al costado, el patriarca le detiene tomando su pie

- No te vas a arrepentir?esta bien, eres tu el que decide, aun que he de decirte que eres un necio - aplica fuerza en el pie de Hazuki hasta romperlo -Aaa Hazuki, no se en que me equivoque contigo

- Callese¡ no se las de de sabio, cuando no entiende nada¡

- Y que es lo que no entiendo? -preguntó tranquilo

- Lo que es el dolor, no ser querido por nadie

- Yo te queria¡ -gritó Kouji -Sakura y el abuelo tambien¡ eras como mi hermano¡

- Estabas ciego Hazuki,te preguntaré de nuevo, te arrepientes?

- No

- Esta bien -el patriarca suspiro, le tomo por el pie roto, lo levantó y empujo a la pared contraria Hazuki se levantó cojeando, hizo unos sellos curando su pierna, luego tira kunais con explosivos,pero estos se detienen, igual que antes, a pocos centimetros de su cara, ni siquiera pestañó,los sellos no explotaron, el patriarca mueve 2 dedos, como girandolos, los kunais se giran los dedon se mueven hacia adelante y los kunais salen disparados a Hazuki, quien no pudo esqivarlos, quedando inconsiente.

Itachi estaba junto a Sakura, quien le curaba la espalda con una medicina, para luego vendarle la espalda

- gracias mi niña -susurro, para que solo ella escuchase, ella sonrio y beso suavemente su mejilla

- Gracias a ti por salvarme, si no ubieses llegado -sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que gritaban por salir, Itachi le acarició la mejilla

- No llores, ya todo esta bien -Sakura le abrazo con cuidado de no tocar su espalda - mi niña, ya todo esta bien

- Gracias -le besa suavemente el cuello -te amo

- Abuelo eres genial¡ -dijo Kouji, le brillaban los ojos, para luego dar un suspiro triste - pensé que él jamás dañaría a ne-chan

- No fuiste el unico, pero no debes culparte, no sabías que pasaría, bien, sera mejor irnos y dejar tranquila a tu hermana, si?

- Hai¡ - toma a Hazuki y se va

- Sera mejor que me vaya, para que duermas bien -dice tierno - mañana estaras mejor -Sakura asiente Itachi la besa suavemente -te amo, no lo olvides nunca

- Nunca, no lo agas tu tampoco -sonrio -te amo -Itachi sonrie feliz, era impresionante como con 2 palabras todo parecia más bonito, con esas palabras salidas de su boca, dirigidas a él, le volvió a besar,con más pasión, al separarse notan que alguien los espiaba - Kouji, sal

- Como supiste que estaba aquí? -preguntó "inocente"

- Ya veras -dijo Sakura levantandose de golpe, sujetandose la toalla

- Linda ne-chan, yo solo veía si estabas bien

- Yo estoy bien, lo que no sé es que si tu lo estaras¡ -corre tras él, Itachi tenía gotita, Sakura agarró a Kouji, le miro con fiereza

- Ten piedad -dijo Kouji con cara de borrego degollado, lo que hablandó el corazón de Sakura, que le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Bien, vete si no quieres que te degolle -gruño, y esque le costaba un poco que Itachi se pusiera así de romantico, Kouji salió disparado, Itachi se paró y le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura

- Buenas noches, mi niña

- Que duermas bien, y que sueñes con lo que te aga feliz

- Contigo -Sakura se sonrojo, lo que hizo gracia a Itachi - duerme bien, si tienes problemas solo grita y estare aquí de inmediato

- Si -dijo aun sonrojada, le abraza con cuidado -te amo

- Yo tambien -le besa la cabesa y se va a dormir

Al día siguiente Sakura e Itachi estaban despidiendose del patriarca y Kouji, pues partian a Konoha

- Te echare mucho de menos, ne-chan

- Yo tambien, pero nos comunicaremos a diario -Kouji sonrio

- Lo prometes?

- Si -Kouji la abraso -mi pequeño, recuerda que si me nesesitas, solo tienes que llamarme

- Si -se separa -cuida a mi hermana, si? -dijo mirando a Itachi, quien asiente / _a veces me da un poco de miedo, y es que con esa mirada.../ _

- Adiós abuelo -le abrasa -cuidate y cuida de Kouji, si?

- Claro mi pequeña, aun que ya a mi edad, creo que tendra que ser el que me cuide -rio -cuidense ustedes tambien

- Hai¡ los quiero, adios¡ -parte junto a Itachi, salieron de la montaña en 3 horas, y saltaron asi hasta la hora de almuerzo, Sakura cocinó -dime, te gusta?

- Hai -dijo tranquilo

- Que bueno, pero en la noche tu cosinas

- Como quieras

- Itachi...eres feliz? -preguntó mirando al cielo

- Si estoy contigo, sí -Sakura se sonrojo y sonrio -y tu?

- Yo soy feliz si tu eres feliz -Itachi la abrasó por la espalda, apoyando su cabesa en el hombro de ella, para el lado (como si estubiese acostado)

- Sakura... que deseaste esa noche? -Sakura sonrio

- El de la estrella fugas?

- Si -susurro

- Que tu fueses feliz, y tu?

- Ser feliz junto a ti

- Parece que los deseos si se cumplen

- Puede que si, puede que no -le besa el cuello- todo depende de donde se mire -le susurra al oido

- Si, tienes razón -Itachi le saca el gorro (si lo lleba, y va vestida como siempre)

- Ya no tienes que esconderte, o si?

- No, creo que no -sonrie, durmiron una siesta abrasados

prometo no volver a demorar tanto¡ gracias por leer¡


	17. llegamos a Konoha

Hola¡ se que no he subido hace mucho, la razón es que mi computador murió y lógicamente no pude escribir i.i pero ya estoy aquí y con ganas de escribir¡ aun que como comencé con la pruebas globales ( o de coeficiente 2) y luego llegan los exámenes no se cuan seguido podré escribir, pero escribiré uno por semana como mínimo (aun que creo que quedan dos capítulos ..u)

- No, creo que no -sonríe, durmieron una siesta abrasados

Pasaron la semana de viaje, los dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, y van directo a la oficina de la Hokage, en el camino no se encontraron con nadie, al llegar a la oficina tocan la puerta y una voz femenina les dice que pasen

Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura haciendo una reverencia

Hokage-sama - imita itachi

Todo salió bien? –Sakura asiente – que bueno, veo, Sakura, que ya no llevas el gorro

Ya no me escondo de nadie –sonrió – ya no temo enfrentarme a mi pasado

Eso es bueno, y dime, vienes a quedarte o de pasada?

Para quedarme

Quieres ser ninja? –Sakura asiente – bien, pero hay que hacerte pruebas, no es que dude de tu capacidad, sino por reglas, y tu Itachi, quieres ser ninja? –él asiente – también deberás hacer pruebas, espero no les moleste – ambos niegan Tsunade levanta una ceja – que no piensan hablar más?

Lamento que se disgustara, no era mi idea –se disculpo Sakura

La mía tampoco –imitó Itachi con voz fría, como era costumbre, pues a la única que no hablaba de esa manera era a su Sakura

Bien la prueba será dentro de la semana, aun que tu Sakura puedes entrenar con tu antiguo equipo, y en cuanto a ti Itachi, el tema es otro, que pasara con la Akatsuki?

De eso no tiene que preocuparse, ellos tienen otras preocupaciones como para tomarme en cuenta

Bien, entonces adiós

Hasta luego, Tsunade-sama –Sakura hace una reverencia

Adiós –Itachi hace una reverencia también, salieron en silencio – que hacemos?

Lo más lógico seria que fuésemos a ordenar las cosas, cada uno a su casa

Tiene lógica, demo yo no tengo nada que ordenar

Yo estoy plagada de cosas que hacer –suspira – además me quiero cambiar de ropa, no me gusta la que llevo, no me gustó en el pasado, no lo hace en el presente ni lo hará en el futuro – sentenció, Itachi le miró divertido

Y tienes más ropas que no sean kimonos? (en su casa solo usaba kimonos)- Sakura se pone a pensar

Si –sonríe – la usaba para estar en mi cuarto

Bien, vete, yo paso por ti a las 8:00pm, si? Para ir a comer – Sakura asiente (son las 6:00pm )

Te quiero –le besa suavemente y parte al departamento que compartía con Kouji y Hazuki, al llegar ve que todo estaba ordenado, sonríe, a Kouji no le gustaba el desorden, fue a su cuarto y comenzó a sacar la ropa de la mochila, llevaba 2 kimonos perfectamente doblados en unas bolsas, luego sacó una polera negra y una falda tableada de blujean claro, cosido con hilo rosa, unas patas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla, eso lo separó, pues seria lo que se pondría, sacó otras poleras, faldas y pantalones guardando todo en el closet, luego se fue a duchar al salir ya eran las 7:00pm se secó el pelo, ordenó su cuarto, luego fue a la habitación de Kouji y Hazuki, se encontró con ambas camas desechas, las cuales tuvo que hacer, barrió las piezas y así estuvo ordenando el departamento hasta que tocaron el timbre, fue a abrir para encontrarse con Itachi y un ramo de flores

Toma – dijo él medio sonrojado, Sakura sonríe

Gracias, ven pasa – pone las flores en un florero con agua en su cuarto, para verlas antes de dormir – dime, que aremos?

Iremos a comer

Bien¡ -grita feliz –tengo hambre –se excusó- dime, a donde iremos?

A un restaurante, lo demás es secreto, ven – la acerca y con un paño le venda los ojos – para que no veas –le besa el oído y la toma de la mano, guiándola por un rato

Ya llegamos? –pregunta curiosa

No y no vuelvas a preguntar – ya era la 6° vez que preguntaba

Esta bien –pasan unos minutos e Itachi nota que Sakura tiene frío, por lo que se saca su chaleco para ponérselo –gracias //tiene su olor// sonríe feliz

Llegamos, demo aun no puedes ver, ven – entran al restaurante – ven, con cuidado, hay escaleras – así la guía hasta su asiento –lista para ver?

Hai – Itachi le saca el pañuelo dejando ver un restaurante muy lindo y vacío, pero eso no era todo, como estaban en el piso de arriba y el techo era de vidrio transparente se podía ver el cielo despejado y con una gran luna llena – es hermoso

Que bueno que te guste –sonríe – lo reservé en cuanto nos separamos, porque escuche que hoy abran muchas estrellas fugaces – Sakura le sonríe totalmente feliz, le abraza con fuerza y le besa despacio poco a poco cogiendo intensidad, Sakura abre la boca dejando pasar la lengua de Itachi, así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que se separaron –te amo –susurro

Yo también -en eso llega el mozo, interrumpiendo la linda escena

Que desean servirse? – pregunta pasando el menú

Luego lo decidimos y le llamamos –el mozo asiente y se va – qué vas a pedir? –pregunta ojeando el menú

Creo que chancho a la parrilla y papafritas y algo de lechuga y tu?

Lo mismo, pero sin lechugas – sonrie y llama al mozo, la velada fue genial (no la describo por que no pasa nada interesante) Itachi fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa – buenas noches mi niña

Sabias que te ves mejor sonriendo? –ella estaba entre sus brazos, él la estrecha más – lo pasé genial

Yo también

Te amo

Yo te amo más –susurro él

No, mira, ves la luna? Yo te quiero de aquí a la luna

Pues yo te quiero de aquí al sol

Yo de aquí a las estrellas

Pues yo de aquí a otras galaxias¡ - la braza más fuertemente

Pues yo...yo te amo el triple¡¡ - Itachi la calló con un beso- bueno, nos queremos igual –susurro

Me parece justo –sonrió – ya es tarde, será mejor que duermas, hace después no estas como un zombi –rió

Yo nunca estoy como zombi –rió

Pues no fue lo que dijo Kouji el día que lo vi

Cual, el primero?

No el segundo

Estabas espiando?

No, Kouji me contó – Sakura se sonrojo

Bueno, fue porque al día siguiente me levantaron temprano –se excuso, Itachi se rió por el sonrojo de su pelirrosa

Será mejor dormir, además ya tengo sueño

Sí, yo tambien que duermas bien –le da un beso en la mejilla como ya era costumbre – que sueñes con lo que te haga feliz

Tu también, te amo, ya ve a dormir – le dio un leve empujon y calabaza calabaza cada uno para su casa

Itachi partió a su casa

Continuara, sé que no he respondido los review y lamento decirles que no lo esperen por los capítulos anteriores uu gomen, tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda¡


End file.
